The Lies that Ties us Together
by Shadow in Lightness
Summary: Set Before HBP. Hermione Grangers world is shattered, when she is raped by a mysterious man. Which leaves her in the arms of an unexpected person. And tradgey surrounds the Golden Trio.
1. A Shadow in a Dark World

Disclaimer: The last time I checked I was not J.K Rowling who is a bright woman who I can not compare with. If I one day turn into her I'll let you guys know first.

AN: This is my first fan fiction for Harry Potter. I welcome all reviews and I hope you will review so I know how I should take the story. If you don't like Snape/Hermione fan fictions I suggest you not read this one. If you don't like rape again don't read it. Lastly I started this before HBP came out so if you have read it and this don't match to that story line, I'm sorry but as I said before I started it before it came out.

Seventh year had come at last; finally the Golden trio was going to be out of his hair. Potter with his father's attitude, Weasley with his family ties, and Ms. Granger with her know-it-all self. It was a great relief he only had one year left with those Gryffindor idiots. He knew that Ms. Granger was going to go to a University to major in Transfigurations and most likely would succeed McGonagall.

Severus drank another sip of fire whiskey while he thought deeply. Potter was most likely going to die in the final battle with Voldemort. He held back the horrible thought, as he drank the rest of his glass. Putting his glass down on his desk he walked into his bathroom to start his nightly chores.

Severus washed his face with the Sandalwood face wash that McGonagall gave to him for his birthday. (That stuff smells so good I can just see Severus using it) He walked over to his tub and turned the shower head on, before he walked into his bedroom to get his robe and sleepwear. Sometime he hated being in the dungeons, the water took forever to heat up.

"Damn muggle plumbing." Severus swore as he stuck his hand into the shower to check the water. After about five minutes he got undressed and stepped into the steaming shower, the water turning his skin a deep crimson on contact. As soon as he started to wash is hair a familiar pain shot through his left arm. Severus grabbed his forearm in desperate need for it to stop throbbing.

"Fuck," he murmured under his breath "He's really pissed tonight." Severus got out of the shower and murmured a quick drying spell as he walked back into his room. Grabbing his Death Eater robes out of his armoire he rushed to put them on.

"Damn, why so many fucking buttons? They want me to die I know it." Severus said has he grabbed his wand and said a familiar spell which left him with all the buttons turned up. After he fastened his mask on he picked up his port key and placed it on his finger. Turning it twice he vanished.

Voldemort fumed while he waited for "His" death eaters to get there. How could Lucius get captured? That was the only question he had in his head, one he hoped he would get answers for.

Draco trembled in the corner to Voldemort's right, not knowing what he was going to have to do to be one like his father was. The Death Eaters started showing up one by one, bowing at his feet as they arrived. Severus was the last one to show up as usual.

"Why are you always the last to arrive Severus? You know I don't like it when you're late" Voldemort spat. Severus lifted himself from his bowing position.

"My lord, you know how Dumbledore is, it's hard for me to get away from the castle at this time." Severus answered as his eyes scanned the room and stopped on young Malfoy.

"I forgive you Severus, your doing the most work out of all of my Death Eaters, let us get down to the business I called you all here for." Voldemort cleared his throat "Young Malfoy wants to be a fellow Death Eater and I believe he needs to complete a task before he does so, what do you all think?" Severus looked around at the others who all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Tell me Severus who was involved with the capture of Lucius?" Voldemort asked with anticipation.

"There was Harry Potter which you all know, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger besides Dumbledore himself." Severus answered with a bow.

"I believe I have an idea on what Young Malfoy should have to do." Voldemort said with a smirk, "Malfoy come forward." Draco got up from his seat in the corner and walked over to Voldemort where he bowed.

"Yes My Lord?" Malfoy answered almost too quickly.

"We are going to give you the mark of a Death Eater today, but if you do not complete the task before you, will not be considered one of my Death Eaters." Voldemort said as he grabbed Malfoy's left forearm. With a wave of his wand Draco cried out in pain as the black mark was slowing burned its way into his skin.

"Here is your task Young Malfoy, listen carefully." Voldemort whispered his task into his ear. "Do you understand me, Young Malfoy?"

"Yes My Lord I will complete that task for you as soon as possible." Draco said as he bowed and went back to where he was sitting before, rubbing the pain in his left arm.

"Severus you are to let him do this on his own, he can't have any help, not that you know what his task is." Voldemort smirked again.

"Yes My Lord, I need to be leaving now Dumbledore has made his way though the wards of my rooms and I need to be back before he finds out where I am." Severus replied.

"Alright you may go" Voldemort said with a wave of his hand "Take Young Malfoy with you." Severus nodded in response and grabbed Malfoy's hand. They both bowed as Severus turned his ring twice once more and vanished back to his room.

"Why in hell did you decide to do that?" Severus spat as he started to change back.

"Because it's what my father wanted and I have to do what my father says." Draco said as he made his way to the fireplace.

"Your father was a fool that is why he got caught and do you believe that you can do your task that was given to you?" Severus asked as he came out of his bathroom in his night pants and robe.

"Yes, Professor I believe I can," Draco said with a smile "Goodnight Professor." With that Draco went into the fire spat out "Malfoy Manor." and disappeared.

Severus rubbed his head as he went to his bed, "Damn kids," he murmured as he fell asleep, tomorrow was the first day back to Hogwarts and he knew he was going to need a goodnights sleep.

Hermione Granger woke up early; she was excited to go back to school. She sighed as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom; it was going to her last year at Hogwarts. She turned her shower on and stepped into it which already was hot enough to make her fell better.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out and started working on her hair. She hated the way it looked most of the time and loved to change it, but it took at least an hour to get it to look like it did at the Yule Ball without all that hair grease. She shivered in the thought of another year of Professor Snape breathing down her back all the time.

She dried off and went to retrieve her clothes. Humming to herself she got dressed and looked very displeased with the end result. The shirt which she brought last year was too tight and the pants were too short

. She growled as she changed into a deep green skirt and a white halter top. She once again looked into the mirror and was happy with herself for once. Hermione smiled as she looked at her Gryffindor robes, her "Head Girl" badge was shining in the sun light. She looked at the picture of her mom on her nightstand,

"I wish you were still here with me mom." she whispered as she placed the picture into her trunk. She checked her trunk twice more to make sure everything was there that she needed and called her father up to help her bring it down stairs.

"I can't believe it's been seven years since we got my letter daddy." Hermione said as she went down stairs.

"Neither can I, honey." Mr. Granger said as he placed her trunk by the door so he could put it in the car before they left. Hermione made a quick breakfast for herself and her father and they both ate in silence.

At 8:30 her father made his way to get the trunk into the car, Crookshanks in his cage rolled over on his stomach and fell asleep when Hermione put him in the back seat. When she got into the car her father started it up and left, for the last time taking his daughter to the train to Hogwarts, a single tear was shed.


	2. A One way ticket to freedom

Disclaimer: Same as last time, still not J. K. Rowling.

AN: I got a beta, you should read her story her pen name is DrAcO'sblackrose. She has helped me out on the other chapter and I hope that it's well worth it. As I said before this is before HBP so again I'm not really sorry if it doesn't fit the time line.

Hermione got to the train station early as usual, not wanting to ever be late. Her father got her trunk out of the car and placed it on the ground next to her.

"I'll miss you honey, remember I still love you, I love you twice as much now that your mother isn't here anymore and as long as I am around nothing bad is ever going to happen to you." John Granger said as he kissed his daughter's head. "Take care of yourself honey and remember I always love you." John gave his daughter a hug and kissed her again, then turned to leave her alone to wait for Harry and Ron.

She sat down on the bench near platform nine and ten, pulled out her Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven and started reading the already loved book, which no longer looked new.

Ten minutes later Ron and Harry showed up looking much older and more handsome than last year. Harry was now about a foot taller than Hermione who stood at 5 feet 4 inches. Ron had grown a mustache and it looked really good on him.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled from across the platform, "How has your summer been?" Hermione got up and made her way to the other side of the platform, jumping up and down when she saw the two.

"It has been okay, I lost mum in late June" Hermione said as Harry came in to give her a hug, "I just finished reading some of the course material and this year is going to be so much fun."

Ron shook his head, "'Mione you're the only one I know that would think school is fun."

"Be quiet Ronald I happen to enjoy learning different things about the Wizarding World, you should too." Hermione said "And don't call me 'Mione, my name is Hermione, damn your worse than Krum." Ron swore under his breath, "Let's get on the train I want to tell you guys what I did this summer." Hermione said as she grabbed her trunk and Crookshank's cage.

Harry and Ron nodded in response and grabbed their trunks, then kissed Mrs. Weasley goodbye.

"Can you believe this is our last time going on the train to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she got some Bertie's Botts from the Ms. Toadstool and sat down.

"I'm glad this is the last time. I don't think I could stand another year with that Snarky Bastard!" Ron murmured as he shoved several Chocolate Frogs into his mouth, "He is going to be really horrible this year; you know it 'Mione."

Hermione gave Ron a deathly stare. "RONALD WEASLEY its HEMIONE NOT 'MIONE, OR HERM' OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! GET IT RIGHT ALREADY!" Hermione yelled as she threw Bettie's Botts at him.

Ron picked them up and stuck them in his mouth, "Yuck, earwax!" Ron said as he stuck his tongue out at her and shook his head. "How can you eat those Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well I know which ones are the horrible ones, like I knew that the ones I threw at you were going to be earwax." Hermione gave a smirk that would have made Snape proud.

The rest of the ride was in silence, "I think we should change into our robes." Hermione said as she broke the silence to change into her "Head Girl" robes. Harry and Ron nodded and grabbed their robes and headed off to the loo to change into their uniforms.

Hermione came out to find the boys struggling with their ties. "Men, can never do these things right, hold still you two and let me fix them." Hermione mothered the two until they both were ready for a grand entrance, "I have to leave you two now I have to get off first because I need to get the first years ready to be sorted." With that she walked off with her trunk in toe, glancing over her shoulder to Harry she yelled, "Harry would you grab Crookshanks for me please." Harry nodded, and waved her off.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall with tears in her eyes; she remembered when she herself was getting ready to be sorted into her house. That had been seven years ago, not know what house she was going to be sorted into finding out later she was glad it was Gryffindor. Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she was holding "This is going to be a difficult year." she whispered to herself. Professor Snape came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"You should really stop talking to your self, and people are going to think you have gone off your rocker." Snape said when Hermione screamed when she realized someone else was there.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Hermione asked as she turned around to face him.

"Well Professor McGonagall has had the flu for the last week and Madam Pompfrey told her another day in bed would be the best and she conned me into doing the Sorting Ceremony this year with the Head Boy and Girl." Snape glanced around "Speaking of the Head Boy, has Mr. Malfoy shown up yet?"

"You mean to tell me that Malfoy made Head Boy this year, that's just fucking wonderful!" Hermione yelled then covered her mouth with her hand, "I meant that's just freaking wonderful."

Professor Snape looked pleased; he didn't know that the Little-Miss-Know-It-All had a mouth that would get her into trouble. "That was very interesting, but I don't think you want to lose any points before there were any to be given out, Miss Granger." Snape snared and looked around once more for Malfoy.

All the new first years had now shown up and started to get antsy. "Professor, maybe we should start this. I know Malfoy isn't here but we can't keep everyone else waiting can we?" Hermione whispered into Snape's ear. Snape nodded his head as he stepped forward to say his speech he had prepared for this moment.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, if any of you have older siblings you know who I am, and those who don't, I am Professor Snape and I teach Potions, you're best way to do good in this school is to fear me." Snape spat out." Now follow me, so Miss. Granger can get you sorted."

Snape turned around and his cloak bellowed with him, "Follow me, everyone." Hermione said with a smile as she made her way behind Snape into the Great Hall to where everyone else was already sitting down and waiting for the Sorting to begin. Snape went around the Staff table and sat down smirking down at Hermione. '_If she's going to be the next McGonagall she needs to learn how to do the Sorting Ceremony. _Snape thought to himself receiving a knowing look from Dumbledore. _What the hell is he twinkling about, stupid meddling fool. _

Hermione looked around at everyone in the Great Hall, taking a deep breath she started to speak, "When I call your name come up to the front and I will put the Sorting Hat on your head and it will say what house you will be in." Hermione said, pleased with herself. She unrolled the parchment that Snape had so kindly given to her, "Lola Applegate." A little blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl stepped forward holding on to her pet guinea pig. She looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Will you hold Snickers for me please?" she asked Hermione with a crack in her voice, "I don't want her to get dropped or something bad to happen to her." Hermione nodded and stuck her hands out for the little girl to put her "Snickers" into her hands.

After Lola sat on the stool and Hermione put the sorting hat on her head the hat started talking to Lola very quietly. "RAVENCLAW!" it yelled, and Lola jumped down, "That's good right?" She whispered to Hermione and Snickers was placed back into her arms.

"Yes, that is a very good house" Hermione answered as Lola gave her a hug. "Daniel Bones." A boy with dark brown hair and eyes stepped forward and sat down on the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled.

Ron poked Harry in the arm as they watched the sorting, "Harry I need to ask you something important."

Harry turned around to look at Ron, "Yeah Ron, what is it?"

Ron took a deep breath, "After this year is over I want to ask Hermione to marry me, do you think she will say yes?" Ron stuttered.

"Why wait until the end of the year, you can always ask her tonight and that will give you guys a whole year to plan for the wedding and you can have it in August like Hermione has always wanted." Harry suggested looking up at the Sorting.

There wasn't that many First years this year, and he was sure that had to do with The War. Not a lot of families wanted their kids to go to a school that had The Boy Who Lived was currently attending where their child was in constant danger. Harry sighed; it was going to be a difficult year, it had to be.

"So you think she will say 'yes' then?" Ron asked looking slightly pale.

"You two have been together for a while now I don't see why she wouldn't" Harry said as he looked at Hermione once more, "She is doing a fantastic job isn't she, I can see her doing this every year after she goes to the University."

Ron didn't look pleased with that statement, "I don't think she needs a job, I just want her home with me when I get home and when our kids need her she will be there."

Harry sighed, '_Maybe this won't work out between the two of them. She is going to want to work and he doesn't want her too. Oh well, I don't think you can change either one of their minds.' _He thought while he and Ron went back to the Sorting.

"Melinda Snape." the crowd grew quiet at the name, a little girl with long black hair and a big nose stepped forward and sat on the stool; she looked up at Hermione with the bluest eyes.

"Please don't let it be Slytherin." she whispered when Hermione put the hat onto her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it yelled a couple of moments later.

Melinda smiled and got down, "Thank you," she whispered to Hermione and left to find her seat at the Hufflepuff table.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she got down to the last name on the list, "Logan Zimmerman" she said, Logan was tall for his age and didn't seem to want to ask people to get out of his way, he just pushed his way though the rest of the kids that hadn't gotten to their table yet.

"Let's get on with this, lady." he yelled at Hermione. She put the hat onto his head and as soon as she let go it yelled "SLYTHERIN." Looking pleased he hopped down from the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione looked over at Dumbledore and gave a nod letting him know that it was alright to go on with his speech.

Hermione placed the parchment down in front of Professor Snape and walked down to her table, "So how did I do?" she asked Harry.

"Wonderful Hermione, better than McGonagall herself." Harry said "Are you going to do it when you're a teacher here?"

Hermione looked around '_Maybe I can come back and be a teacher if I don't die during the war. That would be nice.' _She thought.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, "First I would like to thank Miss. Granger for her help with the Sorting and I would also like to let you know that she is the new Head Girl and Draco Malfoy is Head Boy." Draco stood up at the Slytherin table and gave a bow. "Secondly I want you all to meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Kat Zagaruyka."

Kat stood up, she had shoulder length Auburn hair, hazel eyes that showed more green than brown, and stood at five foot five inches and she wore deep purple robes. "Hello," Kat said to the students. She quickly sat down and looked slightly embarrassed.

"And lastly, I always love Sweet Tarts lets eat."

After dinner Hermione lead the new Gryffindors to the picture of the Fat Lady. "Redemption." Hermione spoke to her. The picture opened and Hermione lead the students in.

"This is the Gryffindor common room, here is where you can find help if you need it Ron will show you to your room boys, and Lavender will show you to you dorm girls." Hermione said as she left them to find her own room.

The picture of the first Head Girl looked down at her. "You need to set a password." Serenity said looking pleased.

"I think I'll use Masquerade." Hermione said looking at Serenity.

"Can I ask you why you choose that?" Serenity asked looking down at Hermione.

"Because you never know what people are like until you look behind the mask they wear, anyone you trust can turn on you without thinking about it." Hermione said as she walked though the door behind the picture.

"That is how I feel." When she made it into her room she opened Crookshank's cage and let him look around the room while she unpacked. After getting into her pajama's she placed the picture of her mother on the side table next to her bed.

"Night Mom, I hope that you can see me from where you are." Hermione whispered to the picture and turned the lights out. Unaware that there was someone else in her room

. The Masked Man walked over and looked at her and sighed from his spot in the dark. Moving so, he was next to her; The Masked Man gagged her mouth before tying her hands up to the bedposts.

Hermione woke up with a start and tried to scream, but the gag stopped her. In the dark, she could feel the material from his robes. She remembered how they felt. _'Why me?'_ was her last thought, before she faded into the darkness.


	3. Eyes of the Beholder

AN: I am so sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. School has started, so I will only be able to update on weekends. I have lost my beta sadly, so any mistakes you find that is all me. Leave me a review and I will be able to update faster. If anyone out there would like to become my beta please let me know please, I would love to have a beta since you will soon find that I am horrible in grammar. Thanks

Eyes of the Beholder

Hermione screamed as the spell wore off and she was released from the bed.She started to cry as she got of the bed, that was now covered in blood and sweat; knowing exactly whose blood it was and how it came to be made her want to hide in a corner and cry.

Grabbing her robe she ran out of her room, knowing it was way after midnight she silently praying that she wouldn't run into a teacher. She continued to cry as she ran, not really knowing where she was going, but she needed an escape from what just happened. She needed to go somewhere that still held a special bond with her, someplace the others wouldn't find her until morning.

As she turned the corner she slammed into someone hard. She fell to the ground, looking up to see a man in a dark cloak, remembering what just happened to her, she blacked out right there on the floor.

Snape looked down at the now unconscious Miss Granger lying on the floor trembling. He sighed, tonight was going to be a very busy night, with a dark rival first, and now this. It was going to be another night without sleep. Snape bent down and picked up Hermione with little difficulty, she was a lot lighter then half of the student body of Slytherin, who were always found in all sorts of states after dueling with the older students. Pulling Hermione closer to him as his strides got longer he could tell she was in quite a state of shock. Shaking his head he opened the door to the infirmary.

"Poppy I have another student for you" Snape bellowed into what it looked like to be an empty room except for the hospital beds that were all around the room.

"Severus why must you yell like that it's late in the night; I don't want to have a headache for the rest of the morning." Poppy stated with a yawn. "Who did you bring for me tonight?"

Snape walked over to one of the beds and placed Hermione carefully on it, "The Head Girl was found wondering the halls in her night robe, she is in quite a shock and I don't understand why, hence the reason I brought her here." Snape said without any emotion turning to look at Madam Pompfrey, "That is what you do right, find out why these students get hurt all the time and to fix them?"

Madam Pompfrey nodded as pushed Severus out of the infirmary. "Go speak to Dumbledore about your rival I will take care of Miss Granger, if anything is horribly wrong I will inform Professor McGonagall who is her head of house, now out you go." Madam Pompfrey said as shut the door and locked it.

Severus made his way up to the headmaster's office, he had much to tell him, but something about the Granger girl was bothering him. He didn't understand why the head girl would be crying and leaving the safety of her room after curfew like that, it had been awhile since she had broken a rule and he knew she didn't want to lose that badge she wore with pride. Reaching the gargoyle outside of the headmaster office he spoke the password and went up the stairs.

"I've been waiting for you Severus my boy, I thought you would have been here by now, since I saw you apparate into Hogsmeade an hour ago" Dumbledore said as he offered Severus a lemon drop.

"Yes Headmaster I did arrive to the school about 30 minutes ago, but on my way here I found your Head Girl lying on the floor and I had to bring her to the infirmary, unless you think I should have left her there, then I would have loved to say I did what you asked" Severus replied as he pushed the lemon drops away from him with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well Severus that was a very noble thing you did, you could have just left her there, but deep down you know you wanted to do something right for a change" Dumbledore grin looking around his office for something sweet to nibble on.

"I didn't want her to be hurt even more in the hall then she already was, it wasn't noble of me I just didn't want the little miss innocent Head Girl to have her innocents taken away by someone she didn't want to" Snape said as black coffee appeared in front of him.

"Do you really think something like that would happen, Severus" Dumbledore asked looking a little worried "Someone in my school would do something so un manly?" Severus glared at the bubbling old fool.

"Do you know how many Death Eaters sons are in this school that have taken the dark mark tonight and the last three times I have been summoned?" Severus stood up and started to pace the room, "Too many to name Albus, plus I found out what Malfoy's task is Headmaster do you want to hear it?"

Dumbledore looked at Severus with concern, was the Head Girl in as much trouble as Severus made it should like, "Yes Severus tell me what his task it" Dumbledore replied while sitting down behind his desk. "His task to become a full fledge Death Eater is to kill Miss Granger" Severus said as he rubbed his head, he was going to need a headache potion before class along with a pepper up potion.

"Albus come to the infirmary quickly please, we have something to discuss" McGonagall's voice interrupted from the fireplace.

"I'll be right there Minerva" Albus replied as her head faded away. "Come Severus we might need your help, it sounds important." Albus got out of his chair and started walking down the stairs to the main floor, "Come along my boy we don't have all night, it is very important that we get down there soon."

Severus growled all he wanted to do right now is to go back down to his rooms and get some sleep before he had to teach classes tomorrow to a bunch of kids that didn't care about the art of potion making. Sighing he too made his way down to the main floor only a few footsteps behind the Headmaster as they made their way to the infirmary.

Dumbledore went though the doors first to make sure that everything was alright and Severus slowly followed his way in, remembering that this was his second time here tonight.

"Albus it's terrible, Miss Granger has locked her self away from everyone, she's awake but it seems like she has put herself into a locked down state that no can get though" Poppy said to Albus when he came though the door, "It's worse, she has internal bleeding in her abdomen, a few broken ribs, but that's not the worst of it," Poppy took a deep breath, "From what it looks like, she was either involved in some kind of sexual intercourse or she was raped, I am going with the rape scenario because of the tearing that has happened, if it was just intercourse she wouldn't be as ripped as she is at this current state."

McGonagall walked over to Albus, "She doesn't know who did it, and she won't say anything about the person as if she was blindfolded she won't tell me what he was wearing or smelled like, which is all I got out of her before she shut me out." McGonagall told the Headmaster, "I want to find this guy and send him to Azkaban."

Dumbledore looked over at Severus who was just watching the interaction between them, "I think I have a way for us to find out what happened, wouldn't you agree Severus."

Snape turned to look at Dumbledore, "And what would that be, if she won't use the pensive how will you get into her mind…. No I won't don it" Severus said with a stern voice, "I am not going into a seventeen year old girl's mind to find out what she did all day" Severus stocked off toward the potion's cabinet only to find it locked, "Poppy I want a pepper up potion NOW" Severus demanded.

Poppy made her way over to the cabinet when the Headmaster stopped her, "Not unless you agree to do it Severus, and I know how long it takes to brew a Pepper Up potion."

Severus glared at the Headmaster, "If you insist that I do this then fine I'll do it, but when we find this Bastard I don't want any part of sending him to Azkaban.

" Dumbledore nodded, "It's best to wait for her to fall asleep that way she can't fight you." With that Dumbledore made his way back to the door, "When you are done I want a pensive so that I too can see what happened."

Severus nodded and watched the Headmaster leave the room with McGonagall on his tail. "Do you want the potion now or right before you go in" Poppy asked looking at Hermione as she offered Snape the potion from her cabinets.

"Right now, Miss Granger will be asleep in no time" Severus said drinking up the potion in one sip.

He was right, twenty minutes later her eyes closed and Pompfrey tested her to make sure she was in a REM sleep and wouldn't wake up, she would think it was a dream that was really a nightmare about what happened. "She's all yours Severus"

Poppy yawned as she stretched, "Why don't you go to bed Poppy, I will be okay by myself don't worry and if anything happens I know how to page you." Severus said as he sat down on the chair placed by Hermione's bed.

"Legilimens" Snape entered her mind quietly, making sure she couldn't her or feel him. Images of the day ran though Hermione's head, beginning with the conversation with her father.

"**_Even though your mother is gone I will love you enough for both of us" John Granger told his daughter, kissing her forehead in reassurance. Hermione just nodded and her father left, holding back tears she sat down and waited for Ron and Harry to arrive. Snape groaned he new that this was going to be a long day. Next he saw the images of the conversation on the train. "It's Hermione not, Herm or 'Mione or anything like that." Hermione yelled at her two best friends." Snape chuckled even with her best friends she fought just like a Gryffindor. _**Snape tried to by pass the sorting ceremony already lived though that was a nightmare already. Finally the images of what he needed to see what he wanted to see began to unravel.

_**Hermione took off her school robes and began sifting though her pajama drawer; she had to find something that she could wear just in case she had to leave her room she wouldn't need to find a night robe. Pulling out a pair of sky blue trousers and button up shirt with short sleeves. After pulling on her trousers and buttoning up her shirt she went over to the picture of her mother. "Hello mom today was the first day of school and I had a great time. I got to do the sorting ceremony because Professor McGonagall has gotten the flu. Well anyway I think this year will be my favorite" Hermione laughed at that thought every year had been her favorite she couldn't just chose one. "Goodnight mom it's been great talking to you." Hermione kissed the picture and crawled into bed. "Nox"**_

_**He waited twenty minutes for Hermione to fall asleep before he made his way to the side of her bed. "Pieds et liés" the masked man whispered and waved his wand. Hermione's arm and legs spread as they were bound to the bed posts. Hermione's eyes popped open when at silky tie was placed over her mouth and tied to keep her from screaming.**_

"_**Your one lucky Mudblood you know that, girls would pay me for me to do this to them" the masked man whispered into her ear and he jumped on the bed. He started licking her ear and continued all the way down to the first button of her shirt. **_

"_**Let's see if the head girl is really as innocent as she claims to be." He began to unbutton her shirt slowly running his tongue down the opening in her shirt. Hermione started wiggling around trying to get away, **_

"_**Hold still Mudblood I don't want to hurt you too much" the figure smirked. He slowly made his way down the front of her pants, and into her panties.**_

"_**I must not be doing a good job your not even close to being ready for me let me help you with that" he said as he pulled his wand off and mumbled a spell Hermione couldn't hear.**_

_**Suddenly her clothes disappeared, Hermione screamed when she finally realized what the man was going to do. He licked his finger and made his way up the side of her left thigh. Hermione closed her eyes as he slow pushed the now dry finger into her. Tears started forming in her eyes as the pain increased, he was now twisting his finger in her then pulling it out and shoving it backing to. **_

_**Finally he pulled his finger out, "well I guess I'll be willing to let you have a little extra now" the dark figure said licking two of his fingers and repeating the process over again this time stretching her. Hermione cried out when he put two fingers in and started trusting. She turned her head to look away from what was happening, seeing the picture of her mother she turned away again. "Mom doesn't need to see this" Hermione thought. **_

"_**Now your ready for me, I wouldn't want to kill you with the first thrust." He said as he readied him self. Taking a deep breath he placed the very tip at her entrance, nodding his head to the mirror he pushed himself all the way in. Hermione's eyes were full of tears and she was screaming from the pain.**_

End Flashback

Hermione's eyes flew open and tears started running already, now she knew what happened, really did happen and it wasn't just a nightmare.

AN: I am so sorry it took soooo long to post another chapter. Tell me what you think please. It was hard trying to keep it R so I hope it worked. Don't for get to Review; the next chapter will be up soon I hope. Oh by the way Pieds et Liés is French for the binding of the arms and legs I do believe. Since I don't take French I can't be sure of it.


	4. Beauty is only Skin Deep

AN: I'm sorry that it has taken me sooo long to get the next chapter out, but I have had a couple of complaints about my paragraph structure so I decided to work on it a little bit more time. I hope you like this chapter, as you are reading this I am working on the next chapter. I'm sorry it took sooo long to get this chapter out but I moved to a new house and I didn't have time to post before they disconnected the internet and packed the computer up, but here it is and I hope it's great.

**Beauty is Only Skin Deep**

Melinda made here way though the Hufflepuff common rooms to the girl's dormitory.

"Why are you still up" a male voice called from the shadows, "don't you have start classes tomorrow?"

Melinda held her guinea pig closer to her chest, "I was just reading, I didn't realize the time, and you are?"

"I'm Alex Greene, a sixth year prefect" Alex replied stepping forward into the light coming from the fireplace. Melinda looked at him, he had chocolate skin, with dark eyes, and he was tall for his age. Melinda smiled; Alex Greene did not look mean or evil.

Alex shook his head, "you first years always are pains in the ass." He pointed to the stairs, "Go to bed now before I give you a detention."

Melinda nodded and headed up the stairs. She put Snickers into his cage and went into the adjacent laboratory. After a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. She smiled to her self; this was what she waited all of her life for her dream was coming true and the first day was tomorrow.

Alex chucked to himself, he remembered what it was like to be a first year. How every thing seemed scary, he thought carefully about her name. Snape. There was no way she as related to that horrible potions master who taught at the school. Shaking his head, he decided that he too should head to bed, classes were going to begin the next day, and he wanted to be in great shape when it came to Transfigurations first thing in the morning. Checking the common room one last time he climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory and readied him self for bed.

in the infirmary

Hermione buried her head into her hands, tears streamed down her face. Now the truth was out, now some one knew what happened, she would never forget now. "Will you stop that horrible noise?" Snape snarled as his hands went to cover his ears.

"I'm sorry Professor," Hermione whimpered, "No one was supposed to find out." Tears continued their journey down her redden cheeks and fell softly on the blanket.

"And why Ms. Granger do you believe that I know what happened" Professor Snape snapped. He thought carefully about how he had gone in and looked around. He frowned did he leave a trail behind that she noticed. "How do you know that I did anything?" He asked.

"It's not that hard Professor, Harry did the same thing when I had problems before" Hermione said, "He is going to kill me now because of you, why did you have to go and do something like that."

"I did it because the headmaster wanted me too, you locked your self up, and I did what was asked of me. I do not care about your feelings." Snape replied. "What do you mean he is going to kill you?"

Hermione shifted in the bed, she was sore from what she had went though, in more places then she thought could ever hurt. "While he was raping me he whispered quietly in my year that if I told anyone or anyone found out about what happened he would kill me, and now you know and he will find me and kill me." Hermione's eyes glazed over with fear.

"Do you have any idea of who this person was that raped you?" Snape asked studying the clock in the corner, the headmaster should have been back by now.

"No Professor he wore a mask the whole time," Hermione answered a little too quickly.

"There is more then one way to know who it was," Snape bellowed, "Did you see any part of him?"

Hermione grew annoyed "He kept most of his clothes on, professor all he did was drop his pants and rape me I didn't see anything but his white legs." She screamed at him, "Now I am going to die and it's your entire fault."

Snape sighed, "You'll have to be extremely careful now, it seems more, then one person wants you dead." He rubbed his left forearm unconsciously.

"So Voldemort wants me dead now also. Why not the whole bloody population. All I want to do is finish school, go to the university and do an apprenticeship for someone until I can be come a mistress in what ever subject I enjoy." Hermione screamed.

Snape waved his hand and placed a silencing charm over the bed and the chair. "I have an idea that will save your life, it's a bit risky and does involve dark magic if I get the headmasters permission will you listen to the plan before you reject it?" Snape asked getting out of his chair.

Hermione thought about it for a moment finally nodding her approval. "And Ms. Granger when I leave the room I would stay here if I was you, because Mr. Malfoy is also out to get you." Snape unwarded the room and walked to the door. "And I mean it" Snape quickly walked out of the room closing the doors behind him.

"Bloody hell could this day get any worse" Hermione asked herself. She sighed deeply, thinking about all the events that had happened. _Why is Professor Snape so interested to help me, I am sure he hates me. In addition, why is Malfoy after me? He has never liked me in the first place, but trying to kill me that is a new low._ Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, as the thought of the day turned into dreams she was asleep.

"Wake up Ms. Granger we have a lot to talk about" the Headmaster's cheery voice woke Hermione from her sleep. "We will be talking about things you will not like, but I believe it is very important that we do for your safety."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at the person who was talking. "I have a question for before we start to talk. Before Professor Snape left he said that Malfoy was also after me, I want to know why." Hermione asked looking from Dumbledore to Professor Snape.

"I have the answer to that" Snape responded, "Malfoy wants to become a death eater just like his father was. The dark lord has given him the dark mark and told him he could only keep it if he completed his task." Snape breathed in heavily. "And his task is to kill you Ms. Granger."

Hermione's breathe caught, "He is at a better advantage to actually killing me. I will meet with him each week in private." Hermione thought to herself how lucky she was that it was only the first day back and that he was not there when she got off the train.

"Now listen closely Hermione, Professor Snape has a plan, I don't really like it but I do agree with it one hundred percent." Dumbledore replied as he sat down on Hermione's bed and grasped her hand. "I want you to listen to Professor Snape's plan before you make up your mind."

Again Hermione nodded, "Will I really hate this plan so much that you both need me to promise to listen to your idea?" She asked looking at the headmaster.

"I am going to kill you Ms. Granger," Snape said putting his hand into his left pocket of his robes. "This potion will make other believe that you are dead even though your brain will continue to work and you will be able to hear everyone around you." Snape stopped and waited for Hermione to reject the plan and he would have to come up with an alternative.

"How is that going to help me?" Hermione asked determined to listen to the whole plan before saying no.

"When we announce your death to the school Mr. Malfoy along with your rapist will hear about your death. We will then take you out of the castle in a sealed coffin. That's when I will switch the coffins and transport you to the safe house." Snape continued. "From there I will bring you back from the so called dead and you will live under the protection of a secret keeper."

"I know that this is a horrible way to escape your problems, but this is the only way I believe that will work." Dumbledore smiled as he tried to reassure her.

"I understand headmaster, I know its dark magic, but if you both believe that this is for the best then I will do it," Hermione said weakly. "Who will be my secret keeper headmaster?"

Dumbledore grew quiet; she had been extremely corruptive up until this point. Telling her least favorite professor was going to stay with her was not going to be easy. "Professor Snape" Dumbledore breathed out with a weak smile.

Hermione's head dropped, "Why does it have to be him?" she asked looking back at them.

"Because, I am the only one that has the skills to protect you," Snape replied. "Do you want to end up like the Potter's because their secret keeper was weak and couldn't protect them?"

Hearing the reference to Harry's parents she stiffened, it was true that their secret keeper did a horrible job and sold them out to Voldemort. "Will you continue to teach me potions professor, it's a very interesting subject and I would really enjoy it if I could have something to do while I'm hiding." Hermione finally let out a weak smile.

"If that is what you want then fine we can do that" Snape replied. "There is no more time to talk it is early in the morning and the potion needs a few good hours to set before it will make people believe you are dead." Snape stepped closer to Hermione and handed her the deep red potion.

Hermione took the potion carefully, pulling out the stopper she drank it down. "Tastes really sweet almost like butter beer," Hermione squealed in surprise.

"I brewed it for Dumbledore, he is always complaining that my potions taste so nasty, but if you consider what the ingredients are you would understand why it is so nasty." Snape looked down at Hermione who was fast asleep not listening to the professor. Dumbledore and Snape took their leave carefully taking the wards off as they left.

"I can only wonder what is going to happen when young Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley wake up and find out that Hermione isn't in the common rooms." Dumbledore questioned, "By the way Severus classes are cancelled tomorrow for I predict a death will acquire."

AN: Again I am soo sorry this took soo long to be posted. Let me know what you think and I will up date as soon as I can.


	5. Till Death Do Us Part

Disclaimer: The last time I checked I was not J.K Rowling who is a bright woman who I can not compare with. If I one day turn into her I'll let you guys know first.

AN: Again I apologize for the delay for an update. My mom broke her foot and we all had to help take care of here. I had so much fun trying to work out the beginning of this chapter. When I was trying to figure out where I should begin I thought about how guys act when a girl is on her period and I was like that will work. I hope this gives you a laugh like it did me because you'll need the comedy to get though the rest of the chapter. Oh and I want to thank Kangaroo526 who has agreed to be my beta. I wish her the best of luck since I know how bad my grammar is lol she is going to need it. On and the line "For the love of God" was something my ex-boss used to say when someone would scare her, that like is borrowed for the purpose of this chapter. Oh and _this means someone is thinking. _Just wanted you to know.

"Harry wake up Hermione's missing!" Ron shouted into the almost empty room. Ron walked over to Harry and shook him violently.

"Ron, Hermione is head girl now, just because she was not in the common room this morning doesn't mean she is missing." Harry replied opening his eyes slowly "And for the love of god stop shaking me I have to pee."

"Sorry mate, anyway she isn't in her room either, Ginny went there this morning. When she spoke the password and went into the common room Hermione wasn't up yet which isn't like Hermione at all. She is always up at the crack of dawn. Plus when she went into her bedroom, she found blood on the bed." Ron retorted, "Ginny is going mental, Harry we need to find Hermione."

Harry grabbed his glasses from his side table. He quickly got out of bed and headed to the boys laboratory, only stopping briefly to retrieve his school clothes from his chest of drawers. Within minutes he came out, "Well lets find Hermione. She is either off with a teacher already, or she is off doing her head girl duties." Harry finally said walking out of the boy's dormitory.

"But what about the blood Harry?" Ron questioned, "Is she walking around the school bleeding?"

Harry sighed, "Ron, Hermione is a girl and every month things happen. Hermione must have forgotten it was coming." Harry's face changed to a light red colour as he tried to explain.

"I still don't understand Harry." Ron yelled. "Why can't anything make sense anymore?" Ron sat down on the couch, suddenly causing a third year named Todd to jump. "Sorry mate." Ron apologized.

"I'm talking about her period Ron." Harry said taking a seat in the armchair by the fire. "And if you ask me what that is I swear I'll whack you."

Ron's face turned red, "Don't worry mate, I know what that is. When Fluer missed hers mum went mental." Ron's brows shifted, "I don't know if it was out of excitement, or if she was upset, you know how mum gets."

Harry laughed, "Why don't we go and find Hermione now," Harry suggested, stretching in the chair, "Before she finds us and gives us hell for not being prepared for school."

Ron laughed pulling himself off the couch. "Yeah, I would rather find her then her to find us." Ron walked towards a third year girl. "What is the password for the Head girl's room?" Ron asked staring down at her.

"I am not supposed to tell you" she whispered, "You need to go to the head boy if you have a problem."

"I am a prefect Miss Robins, this is an important matter, you will tell me the password, or I will be forced to give you a detention with either Snape or Filch." Ron snarled "I am not going to wait all morning for you to answer."

"The password is Tinkerbelle; I don't know what it means though." Emily Robins pleaded, "Please don't give me a detention."

Ginny walked in, her eyes red and puffy, "My git of a brother won't give you detention because Hermione will give him one with you." Ginny said laughing. "I don't see why you didn't just ask me for the password." Ginny laughed again, "You just wanted to show your power over the younger students didn't you."

Ron looked at his sister. "I never really thought about it," Ron blushed, "I guess I can be a git sometimes." Harry and Ginny laughed. All three of them walked out of Gryffindor tower and towards the head girl's rooms.

"Tinkerbelle" Harry spoke to the picture of a young lady.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, boys are not aloud in." Mary spoke glaring down at them, sighing deeply she opened the door.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked into the common room. Harry looked around, _Nothing seems out of place. _Harry shook his head; he followed Ginny and Ron into her bedroom. The boys stopped and waited for Ginny to light the candles.

"See what I mean? There is blood in five different spots; two by the head board, two by the foot board and one in the middle." Ginny pointed out, "Plus the picture of her mum is knocked over. Something happened here."

Harry looked at the bed, staring at it for a few moments, his mouth dropped as the realization hit. "Tie me to the bed, my wrist above the blood, same with my ankles." Harry ordered. Ginny and Ron looked at each other confused for a moment then nodded. Harry walked over to the bed and climbed on, moved to the middle, and laid down.

Ginny and Ron took off their ties and tied his wrists up. Ginny climbed up on the bed to get Harry's off. "Ronald, make your self useful and in the second drawer to your right, get one of Hermione's ties." Ginny said, tying Harry's ankle to the bed. Ron quickly found Hermione's tie and tied up Harry's other ankle.

"What could be done in this position?" Harry asked looking down at the two, feeling quite vulnerable in this position.

"Umm…. I don't know" Ron said glaring up at Harry. "She could have been tortured."

"No you idiot! In that position she would be vulnerable and helpless," Ginny gasped, "Hermione was raped!" Tears filled her eyes. "That is why there is blood in the center of the bed; she was still a virgin when the asshole raped her."

Ron face fell, "How could Hermione let this happen? She could have screamed."

"Not if she was gagged first Ronald." Ginny's voice rose "Why can't you ever think things over first before you say them? Besides, her rooms are too far away for anyone to hear her."

"Umm guys, would you be so kind and get me the bloody hell down? You can argue later." Harry called looking over at the two siblings. "These ties are digging into my wrists. Hermione must be in the infirmary."

Ginny waved her wand, and Harry fell onto the bed, "Everyone grab your ties, I'll put Hermione's away." Ginny groaned, "I'm going to be late to Newts Potions on the first day."

Harry and Ron followed Ginny out of the room. "I hope she's alright." Harry said walking next to Ginny who had tears flowing for both fear and concern. "You know Hermione will pull though this, she's very strong." Harry said trying to reassure her. Harry smiled as Ginny grabbed his hand and smiled over at him.

"Must you guys do that in front of me?" Ron groaned shaking his head. "I really don't need to know about my sister's love life."

Harry and Ginny smiled as Peeves flew past. "The head girl was a mess last night. Professor Snape walked by with her in his arms in Death Eater robes. I believe he knows what happened. Pity you'll never know Potty." Peeves laughed and flew away.

Harry let go of Ginny's hand, and took off towards the infirmary. _This can't be good if it involves Death Eaters. _"Let's hurry guys, Hermione might be in serious trouble." He called back to them.

As the tree of them got to the double doors of the infirmary, they were being opened from the inside by the Head Master. "Boys and Miss Weasley, I am afraid you are too late, we lost Miss Granger less then ten minutes ago."

AN: I didn't realize it when I started typing this chapter that it was this short. I hope you enjoy it, I promise you the next chapter will be much longer. And it should be up soon.


	6. The Light in Darkness

AN: I can't believe I am finally done with this chapter. I rewrote it three times in the last couple of weeks. For some reason I didn't like where I was going so I went back and changed it. Well I hope you enjoy this it took a lot of work

Disclaimer: Again I didn't come up with Harry Potter or any other characters you might recognize that would be J.K Rowling's wonderful brain that did that I am merely using them for entertainment.

The room was silent as the three when in. Harry looked at Ron unsure of what to do or say. Ginny moved forward and sat down on the chair next to Hermione's bed; with her hands shaking she clasped Hermione's hand. "Was she in any pain" Ginny barely got out before she started to cry.

"No Miss Weasley, Miss Granger had taken something for pain right before I went to bed, she died peacefully in her sleep." Madam Pompfrey reassured her.

Hermione listened as Ginny cried and as Harry yelled at Dumbledore. "You said Hogwarts was the safest place for muggleborns, if it was so safe why did this happen?" Harry yelled, "You know everything, how come you didn't know about this?"

"Harry I was not aware that any one of my students could ever do this to another student, let alone the head girl" Dumbledore replied, "If I would have expected this Miss Granger would still be alive."

Ron stood motionless, "I was going to ask her to marry me Headmaster, I will never forgive who ever did this." Ron screamed, "I want to know who did this, if you guys won't find out I will."

Ginny grabbed Ron's arm, "It will be all right, the headmaster will take care of everything." Tears fell from her eyes again. "We need to stay strong; Hermione wouldn't want us to mourn her death for too long."

Ron smiled, "She'll probably will come back as a ghost and nag us to death about doing our homework."

_Marriage!_ Hermione's mind raced. _When we went out last year we agreed it wouldn't go any farther then that. How does he think we are going to get married that just crazy? Harry and Ron are like brothers I never had, I can't marry either one of them it would just feel wrong._

"I want her father to come up now, please make your way down to the Great Hall I will be down momentarily." Dumbledore said placing a protected hand on Harry's shoulder. "Please don't jump to any conclutions Harry, we don't know who did this yet give us some time."

Harry glared up at Dumbledore, "I hate the fact that this happened, I am pissed that you could do nothing to stop it" Harry replied bitterly. "Ron Ginny lets go I want Hermione to have time alone with her dad, I feel sorry for him. He lost the two dearest things to him in a matter of months." Ginny and Ron nodded they followed Harry out of the infirmary.

"I know that, that was hard on you, this next part will be even harder." Dumbledore said heading out the door. "Your father has just arrived" Dumbledore said making his exit.

Hermione's mind was racing by the time she head the Head master enter the room with someone trailing at his heels.

"Albus how could this happen, I was told a thousand times by Hermione that this place was safe." John Granger yelled. "I hated her being a witch, I knew if she continued to live this way she would be killed." John went over to Hermione's bed side. "I want to take her home to be buried."

Hermione stiffened, if her father took her home she would surely die. "I am afraid that impossible. Since your daughter died in the wizarding world she must be buried in the wizarding world." Dumbledore replied, "But you are very welcome to stay the night here in the castle tonight and stay for the funeral tomorrow."

"Why does she have to be buried here, she is a normal person and she will be buried next to her mother" John yelled, "And I bloody hell will not stay in this place I'm not mental."

Hermione tried to wake up, she tried to move her arms, to scream. Nothing she tried worked she hated the fact that her father was acting like this. _Father please stop this is for my own good._

"Mr. Granger I'm sorry but it would be up to the ministry for them to change the rules and right now it would take months for them to even see you. I believe Miss Granger deserves a proper burial with the rights that go with being a witch." Dumbledore spoke softly, "And if you don't want to stay in the castle that's fine I'll see you to the door, will you be returning tomorrow?"

John stood up, "No I will not be returning tomorrow, if Hermione was still alive she would have agreed to come with me."

"Do you really, truly believe that" Dumbledore asked turning around to look at Hermione. "She would leave her world to go back to yours where she would be forced to give up magic?"

"Yes I do, she would leave this place to stay with me in a heart beat I am her father." John answered, "I am ready to leave, and she can stay in this bloody hell hole for all I care."

Dumbledore nodded slightly, "This way Mr. Granger I hope you move on in life and I'm sorry for both the lost of you late wife and her daughter." Dumbledore opened the doors and followed John out.

Hermione wanted to cry, every part of her night made her want to cry. First she was raped she hoped that the bastard that did it would rot in hell for all she cared. It made her feel weak and unimportant. She needed to scream to help clear her mind. Then she had to make everyone think she was dead. Finally the truth about what her father thought about her being a witch was revealed. She still couldn't believe that her father hated the fact she was a witch.

"Oh poor Miss Granger" Madam Pompfrey said coming in caring an arm full of lily coloured silk robes. "I wish you could see this beautiful dress robe McGonagall gave to you. She was married in a while back and decided that you needed something simple to wear for your burial. They might be simple but they are beautiful." Pompfrey said walking over to Hermione's bed side waving her wand.

Hermione felt the soft robe appear on her. Now she really wanted to see it.

"Well is she ready for the viewing" Filch asked dragging the coffin behind him. "Dumbledore said the viewing will take place outside by the lake."

Madam Pompfrey went back to her office throwing some things around before returning with a pair of white sandals. "Don't want to go walking in the Garden of Eden barefooted." Poppy smiled it had been a long time since her shoes had seen the light of day. "I feel sorry for Albus a lot of people are not going to be happy with him."

As the plates from breakfast disappeared and the tables became bare Dumbledore stood up.

"I have something very important to tell you all." Every student stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the headmaster.

"This morning it was brought to my attention that the head girl died in her sleep."

Harry, Ron and Ginny closed their eyes; they already knew what horrible news was to follow.

"Late last night our head girl Hermione Granger was brought to the infirmary after she was attacked. " Dumbledore began, "Because there are young students here I am not aloud to disclose any more information about her attack."

Harry let out a breath he had been holding the whole school didn't need to know she was raped. "I'm glad the first years are here, the whole school doesn't need to know about Hermione." Harry whispered to Ron who only nodded.

"Today all classes are cancelled, today should be spent doing things you would like to do" Dumbledore smiled softly before he continued. "Miss Granger wouldn't want us to mourn over her all day; she would want us to continue to live day to day like we normally would have if there hadn't been any school. Also there is going to be a viewing outside today for all the students who would like to pay your last respects to Miss Granger." Dumbledore stopped to look around the room looking at all the house table.

"Professor Snape has agreed to interview every seventh year boy in his office tomorrow after dinner. You are lucky that curtain things are illegal in school or he would get every secret out of you."

Harry was horrified, "How can he have a public viewing at a school?" He asked Ron.

"I don't know, but I think she is going to be buried over by the four founders, that is the only think I can think of." Ginny answered, "It's where she belongs."

Harry's blood began to boil, "He wants to show us that even though this happened we can still go on with our lives" Harry said looking at Ron. "For the first time in my life I am hopping Snape finds the bastard."

Hermione waited, she wanted to hear what people were going to say about her. After awhile her brain shut down and she was asleep, just as the first people started to show up. Lavender Brown was the first to step up to Hermione's coffin.

"Hermione I'm sorry this happened, I wish I would have been able to help you." Lavender cried, she carefully placed a white lily on Hermione's chest. "I hope they find out who did this so your soul will rest peacefully."

All the seventh years took turns, Ron being the last. "I understand now about the danger we are all in I only wish that I would have seen it before." Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione's forehead. "If you become a ghost please don't scare the shit out of me." Before he left Ron placed his engagement ring on her finger. "Take care my love."

As the day turned late the last of the first years had stopped by and left their respects. Hermione woke up hearing Melinda talking to her.

"Miss Hermione I hope Uncle finds out who hurt you. It's a shame, your so pretty and are extremely talented in what you do." Melinda held back tears. "I hope when Uncle finally gets married it's to someone like you." Melinda placed a deep red rose on top of all the others. It stood out against all the different kinds of white flowers. She wiped her tears away and hurried back into the castle.

Hermione wished she could cry, she wanted to wake up and tell Miss Snape that she was alive and not to worry. She hated the fact that even the first years were aloud to come and see her.

"Well Miss Granger it's time, I hope you are ready to walk though the Garden Of Eden" Dumbledore spoke, "We will bury you tomorrow next to the founders. It's where I believe you belong."

Flitwick stepped forward and began to close the coffin shut.

"I'll take the coffin up to your office like you asked Albus" McGonagall said, wiping tears from her eyes. "If you truly believe that she is still in danger it is best to put her in your office."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'll be there shortly I want to pack up all of her things up tonight so I can send them home to her father."

Minerva nodded, "Wingardium Levosa."

Dumbledore lead the way into the castle. His eyes twinkling all the way there.


	7. A Night in Hell Or is this Heaven

AN: This chapter took so much time in writing. Actually the fact was I had two ways that I could take this chapter and have the ending I wanted. Thanks to the help of my dear friends I have decided to take this route. I hope you enjoy and at one point I might remake this story with the other route in so you can tell me which one you like better.

Disclaimer: Just look at the other chapters. I hate repeating myself.

Snape carefully waded though all the seventh year Gryffindor and Ravenclaws before he was dismissed by Dumbledore. Snape quickly made his way down to Hogsmeade to apparate to the safe house. With a pop he was gone.

"Master has finally come to visit" a very excided house elf said as soon as Snape had apparated into his living room.

"Pop we will be having a guest could you please make up one of the guest rooms near the dungeon." Snape asked looking around the dark room. "Snap and Crackle would you fix up my room for me, I will be staying the night. Oh and Pop, take Krispie with you. I believe she will be helpful. I am going to run down to the market before it closes and pick up some fresh herbs and I guess I'll actually buy some fruits and vegetables too." Snape breathed heavily though his nose how the fuck did he know what Miss Granger like to eat. Turning around and looking at the clock, he had three hours to get everything together. At eleven Dumbledore was going to send Miss Granger to his house via floo with all of her clothes and he had to be her to drop the wards. Shaking his head he dissappared with a pop.

"Master has a lady friend visiting; Pop suggests that we move her room near his so they can Woohoo easier" Pop said looking at Krispie. "It has been so long since master had a good Woohoo."

Krispie nodded, "Krispie thinks you right, but what if master is displeased and presents us with socks? I afraid of socks." Krispie shuddered with the thought.

"Snap, Crackle, and Pop were given sock by master when he was little and he still allows us to work here. Master is not that cruel that he would give you a sock." Pop said as he walked passed Snape's room where Snap and Crackle were quickly making it livable again.

"Krispie thinks that Miss would like light purple" Krispie said as they got to the guest room.

"Krispie I leave her room in Krispie's charge, Pop will see to their bathroom." Pop said walking into the bathroom. At one point these rooms where the late Lord and Lady Snape and they had shared the bathroom. This hadn't been changed since their death. Pop closed his eyes and the change began.

Dumbledore hurried to Hermione's room, Elizabeth looked down at him. "Good evening Headmaster" she said before opening the door. Dumbledore hurried into Hermione's bedroom and opened her trunk. "I think Miss Granger needs more adult clothes," His eyes twinkled and with a flick of his wrist Hermione's school clothes turned into an array of floor length house gowns that hung slightly off the shoulder. Her formal gown was changed into and emerald green floor length corset ball gown.

Next Dumbledore moved to her pajamas. He looked at them strangely trying to figure out who Bambi, the Pink Panther where, and why anyone would throw rocks at boys. Shaking his head with amusement with a swish of his wand all of "Muggle character" Pajamas were turned into calf length nightgowns each one had a matching house robe. Then with out even having to look her knickers were also changed into something sexy.

"Well Severus my boy you're in for quite a surprise." Dumbledore waved his wand and everything went into her trunk which floated behind him as he made his way out of her room. Walking past her bed he noticed the picture of her mother and her wand, pocketing both he left the room.

After Minerva dropped off the coffin in the Headmaster's office she wiped her tears away. Hermione was going to be her apprentice starting in July. She was going to be her replacement when Dumbledore decided to step down. When she was to be Head mistress, Hermione was supposed to teach her classes and to become the next head of house for Gryffindor. But now it was useless, Hermione was gone forever and they still couldn't find out who did it.

A dark figure watched as Minerva left Dumbledore's office. Stepping close to the coffin he whispered; "I know your secret Hermione, and you made me believe that you were dead Bitch." As he left the room he placed a spell on her, it was only a matter of time his plans were to be followed though. "Later Hermione, you will learn what it feels like to forget about someone."

Severus apparated into his living room at about ten to eleven, looking at the clock he called his head elf. "POP, I need you to put all the food away while I await the arrival of our guest. And bring me the blue potion from the freezer, I will be using, lets hope it works."

Pop nodded, "Pop will do everything master says to do." Snapping his fingers he disappeared into the kitchen where all the food sat waiting for him.

Severus started to relax, being home made him feel different. It made him feel as if there was nothing to worry about, that everything was prefect. He took off his cloak and headed into his bedroom to take off everything else that he thought was "too professional" for just sitting round in his house. After using the bathroom he headed back to the living room. He sat down in his favorite chair; he had made a copy of it for his room at Hogwarts. He picked up a book from the table next to him, looking at the clock one last time, realizing he only had thirty minutes to read his glaze went down to the book in his hands. He didn't even hear Pop put the potion on the table where the book was.

Dumbledore walked over to his fireplace and threw some floo powder into it, "Severus Snape, at Home" he said into it. He waited for it to connect; shaking his head he still didn't understand why he always had a hard time connecting to Severus floo.

"Yes Albus" Snape's voice bellowed though Dumbledore's office.

"Is everything set up for Miss Granger; I packed all of her thing into her trunk which has been sent to your house elves. All I need to do now is send Miss Granger though."

"Then what are you waiting for; I only have fifth teen minutes left to give her the antidote before she will remain dead, that's when her brain stops working."

"I understand that Severus I just didn't want to send her though if you weren't in the room. I know you and you could have been in your library reading and not even hear me and when I send her though forget that she is supposed to be there and forget about her. We don't need Hermione dead."

"Albus I understand your worried about her, but I am capable of my own actions and if I was in my library I would have had Pop come and get me when you called. Now would you send her though so I can give her the potion and then go to bed I have had a long day."

"Certainly, take care of her Severus she means a lot to the wizarding world."

"Why would I do anything to her, I'll barely be here except on weekends and I don't think she will want to spend anytime with me her Greasy Bat of a Potions Professor."

Dumbledore breathed deeply, this was going to be a long year. Pulling his head out of the fire place; he walked over to Hermione's coffin and waved his wand. "Severus you might want to back up."

Hermione's coffin landed comfortably in the hearth of Severus' fireplace. Shaking his head he undid the spells that kept it closed, finally he opened it. Looking inside he saw Hermione looking more beautiful then he had ever seen her. He had been watching her grow into an adult and when she returned to Hogwarts this year his worse dreams had come true. She was beautiful, she had blossomed into a curvy young women. Her hair had finally stopped frizzing by it's self and now lay in chestnut brown waves near her waist. He shook his head clearing any thought of how she had changed. _You arse your turning into a perverted old man, your old enough to be her father. And she's your student. Well actually she was no longer his student and since she used the time turner she was way over the legal age. _

"Well lets get this over with" Severus carefully pulled out all of her flowers and placed them in the vase on top of the piano. Placing his hands around her waist he lifted her up out of the coffin and walked over to the loveseat. Sitting her down Severus reached over to the side table and grabbed the potion. Pulling the stopper out Severus opened her mouth and poured it in. Carefully laying her down he replaced the stopper and sat down in his chair picking up his book he started to read.

An hour later Hermione started to stir, she moaned and grabbed her head. "I must have been drinking last night I feel I have been run over by the Hummer the Lewis' brought this summer." Carefully she opened her eyes, she gasped, "Where am I." Suddenly the memories of the night before returned to her. "OMG I'm in the house of the fucker that raped me." She sat up suddenly, looking around the room she saw Severus sleeping in his chair with his book laying across his chest. _I wonder who that is? I have never seen him before. Maybe he is my rapist; no I don't think so he looks to innocent for that. How did I get here I wonder, I was getting ready for my seventh year at Hogwarts and now I'm in a strange house. _Hermione ran her hand though her hair, she grimaced as something caught in her hair. _What the fuck? _Her right hand went up to help pull the hair out of the ring that was caught. Finally freeing it she looked down at it. It was a platinum ring with an emerald stone surrounded by the initials SS. _OMG this must be the house of my fiancé, I don't remember getting engaged. I don't even remember dating anyone. I have to find out who he is._ Getting up Hermione started looking around the room; she walked over to the vase on top of the piano. "These are so pretty I wonder what the occasion is."

"You must me masters lady," Pop said coming into the room. "I is Pop and I is very happy to meet the master's lady."

Hermione smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger, I can't seem to remember anything about your master would you mind telling me something about him." She asked as her stomach growled.

"Oh yes Miss I would be happy to," Pop jumped up and down. "Pop is gonna go into the kitchen to get Miss some food. Do you want to eat it in here or in the kitchen?"

"Oh since I don't know the rules of the house I would love to eat it in the kitchen if you wouldn't mind." Hermione smiled, she truly was hungry. "Do you have a blanket on you I would like to cover my fiancé. He is asleep in the chair and I don't want him to get cold."

Pop disappeared for a moment. When he returned he brought an old green wool blanket. "Does Miss want Pop to cover him or would Miss like to do it"

"I would like to if you wouldn't mind" Hermione said reaching out to take the blanket.

"Pop doesn't mind at all. I'll be in the kitchen its right down the hall. Pop will be making you some snacks." Pop snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Hermione walked over to Severus sleeping in the chair, picking up the book, she set it down on the table. "Here you go hun" covering him up, she kissed his forehead. "I hope I remember who you are soon." Turning around she started walking down the hall looking for the kitchen.

"Snap, Crackle, Krispie Master's lady is here, did any of you know that Master is getting wedded?" Pop asked as Snap, Crackle and Krispie popped into the kitchen.

"I is not told" they all replied shaking their heads. "I is a horrible elf I never knew, I does not belong in master's house" they all cried.

"Oh good I found it, wow this manor is huge. I opened about ten doors before I found my way here." Hermione said coming into the kitchen. _This place is beautiful, I wonder what my husband to be does for a living. The only thing is why is everything either dark green, light green, or natural colours. _"Oh hello I'm Hermione Granger what are your names?" Hermione asked looking at the other house elves standing near the fireplace.

"These are Snap, Crackle and Krispie." Pop said pointing his hand and each of the elves as he said their names. "Miss please sit down, there is some cheese and crackers on the table. Also there is a fruit platter and butter beer as much as you want."

Hermione nodded and walked over to the table sitting down she started eating, "Pop you said you would tell me about your master" she said eating a cracker with cream cheese and a grape half.

"Master's name is Severus Tobias Snape, his birthday is December 24th." Pop started. "He is a Master in Potions and he is a professor."

"He's a professor? Oh for what school" Hermione asked sipping her butter beer.

"Only the best Wizarding School in the whole world, Hogwarts."

Hermione spat her drink. "NO he's not, I go to Hogwarts and I have never seen him there before."

"Miss you is mistaken, Master is the Potion Professor at Hogwarts."

"NO Professor Zagaruyka is the Potion Professor not Severus."

"What are you doing in here Miss Granger" Severus said coming into the kitchen.

"I'm just eating something my stomach was empty and Pop was nice enough to feed me." Hermione said looking at Severus.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger anything feel unnatural to you." Severus asked walking over to her. He kneeled down and looked at her. "You look like your usual self."

"Severus why do you call me Miss Granger, if we are to get married why don't you call me Hermione." Hermione asked, "And no I feel fine."

"We aren't getting married Miss Granger what did these elves tell you" Severus asked looking at his elves who where already punishing themselves in the corner.

"Severus they didn't tell me anything, it's the ring that says everything." She showed him her hand, "I love it, and it's so beautiful."

Severus looked at the ring, "How the fuck did you get this." He looked into her eyes. "This was in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it out."

"I didn't, I woke up on the couch and it was on my finger, which means you got it out Severus."

"Bullshit, I wouldn't have put my ring on a mudblood. It is for a pure blood only."

Tears started building up in Hermione's eyes. "You think it was my fault that I was raped don't you." She wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Why would I let anyone but my soon to be husband do anything with me."

"I never said that, I shouldn't have called you a mudblood." Severus started to apologize; "It's just been a long day."

"If you don't want to marry me then just take the ring" Hermione tried to pull the ring off. "Umm Severus it doesn't want to come off."

Severus tried to pull it off. "Are your fingers swollen or something?"

"No, it just won't come off; I think it's charmed to stay on my finger, oh Severus you were really worried that I wouldn't want to be with you. You must really love me to do that, it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I am kind of tired, where is my room?"

"Pop will show you, your trunk is already there and you paper thing is hanging on the wall." Pop said grabbing Hermione's hand. "Are you done eating Miss?"

Hermione nodded and got out of the chair, "Goodnight Severus I hope we can talk tomorrow. I can't seem to remember how I got here or who you are." When Hermione got to her room she was in awe. It was beautiful; everything was done in an old Victorian style. She even had a bay window with a window seat. "Thank you Pop, I am going to retire now have a good night." Pop nodded and disappeared from the room. "Now where is the bathroom?" Walking over to the armoire she pulled out a pale blue nightgown and its matching robe. Grabbing a light purple towel from the pile she walked over to the door she believed that would lead her to the bathroom. Opening the door she screamed.

AN: I know that Hermione is WAY out of character. But it works well with my story. Also I know Snape would want to talk to her and figure out why she can't remember him. He did just wake up and I don't know about you but when I first wake up I can't seem to fight about anything I just want to go back to sleep.


	8. Help from an Unlikely Name

AN: I am trying to get a lot of updates up before Mid-March. I am getting wrist surgery and I don't know how well I will be able to type with screws and pins in my wrist.

"I still can't believe she's gone" Ron said looking into the empty fireplace. "I always thought I would go first."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Actually I knew I was going to be first Voldemort would make sure of that." Harry smiled a little "Do you think she'll come back as a ghost?"

"I don't know mate, if she does we might actually go to the library." Ron smiled, "I hope she rests peacefully though instead, I would rather not see her again if that meant she could leave the castle."

"Harry, Ron there is someone waiting outside the entrance for you," Ginny said coming into the common room holding Neville's hand. "She said she wanted to help." Ginny's eyes grew dark. "I'm still shocked; I never thought this would ever happen again in Hogwarts."

"What do you mean again, Ginny this has happened before?" Harry asked

"Yeah, remember Myrtle was killed in the school just like 'Mione was" Ginny answered laying her head on Neville's lap. "I can't believe you forgot about her Harry, she fancy's you."

"I thought you were talking about the rape Ginny not the fact the she died," Harry blushed. "And Myrtle doesn't fancy me."

"OH really, so why did she watch you take a bath back in fourth year?" Ginny smirked staring at Harry. "She did want all the bubbles to disappear."

"Well we better be going we don't want to keep her waiting" Ron said getting up from the chair. "Harry you coming?"

"Yeah let's go it's getting late and I don't want Snape to catch us out past curfew" Harry said walking out of the common room door.

Melinda stood against the wall; she surprised Harry and Ron when they came out. "Finally I thought maybe Ginny got lost telling you I want to help."

"But you're a Snape, why would a Snape want to help us?" Ron asked, "You're supposed to hate us."

"That would be Uncle Severus and he doesn't hate you he just doesn't like you, there is a difference." Melinda said. "And before you ask he is actually my cousin, but since there is twenty six years between us I feel better calling him Uncle. His father and my father were brothers." Melinda's eyes darkened, "Uncle Tobias killed my father a year after I was born, it was because my father would not become a death eater like he was. Uncle Tobias died a year later from heart failure. And Aunt Eileen died from heart break."

"Wow, so maybe that's why Snape is always pissed. I would be too if I had family problems like that." Ron said, "So what can you tell us that might be useful in finding 'Mione's murder?"

"Well if it wasn't any of the Gryffindors or Ravenclaws that could only mean there are only Hufflepuffs and Slytherins left. And I don't think any Hufflepuffs would do it." Melinda said walking to the library. "So who in Slytherin would want her dead?"

"Well that's all the seventh years" Ron said, "Why are we going to the library?"

"Well I have a theory about how to find out who it was," Melinda said walking over to the potion section, "It is illegal but I'm sure I can brew it."

"Wait you can brew veritaserum "Harry asked, "I should have known you have Snape blood in you."

"Actually my mum taught me, she's a Potter you know." Melinda said pulling out the book she knew contained the ingredients. "So Harry we are some how related."

"How can we be related, I didn't think my dad had any siblings," Harry's eyes widened, "Wait that means I'm related to Snape."

Ron stopped rocking in his chair and started laughing. "The famous Harry Potter is a relative to the Greasy bat of the dungeons." Ron snorted, "I bet Rita Skeeter would have a field day with that."

"It's not funny Ron, we are probably third or fourth cousins so many times removed." Harry said hitting Ron in the back of the head. "I don't need the whole school knowing this Ron."

"Shut up both of you, I found the recipe for it but some of the ingredients are hard to come by so I'll have to visit Uncle's store rooms, and it takes twenty four hours to brew" Melinda said pulling out a quill and parchment paper from her robe pocket. "Meet me in the laboratory where Myrtle is tomorrow night." Melinda quickly wrote everything down and returned the book to the shelf, "Good night, get back to your house before Malfoy starts his shift." Melinda hurried out of the library.

Harry looked at Ron, "She is so much like Hermione, I wonder if she knows that."

"Probably not, I guess we are in for more trouble with her, maybe she can help with our homework."

"Ron she's only a first year, she doesn't have any of our classes. She's right we should get back, Malfoy would take house points away for one second past curfew." Ron nodded and they both left the library.

"PROFESSOR" Hermione screamed, and then fainted into a dead faint.

"Shit" Severus cursed as he grabbed a towel off of the counter by the sink. "POP WHY THE FUCK IS SHE HERE"

"Pop thought that Masters Lady would need to be closer to your room so we switched around the rooms." Pop said, "Please don't give Krispie a sock for Pop's ideas."

Severus walked past Pop and picked Hermione up. "Well at least she remembers who I am; I bet that was a nasty sight to see." Walking into room he was shocked, his mother never had any taste and her room was yellow with some weird Roman carvings. Krispie turned the room into a beautiful Victorian apartment. And the light purple was the perfect colour for her. Laying her down on the bed he turned and went back into the bathroom. Dropping the towel again he stepped into the shower, the water burning his skin.

Hermione woke up when the water shut off. _What happened? I don't remember anything from the time I went to take a shower, which it looks like I didn't get to yet. I must have fallen asleep and Severus tucked me in, how sweet._ Getting out of the bed she grabbed her toiletries and headed to the bathroom again. This time Severus was standing in front of the mirror brushing his teeth. "Hello Severus I didn't expect to see you in here" Hermione put her toiletries on the shelf next to the shower. "I was planning on taking a shower earlier but I guess I fell asleep."

"You don't remember do you" Severus asked turning to look at her.

"Remember what Severus"

"It's not import…." Severus grabbed his left forearm. "Fuck I don't need this now." He turned and left the room.

"Severus what's the matter?" Hermione asked looking into his room. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I am a death eater Miss Granger, I have just been summoned." Severus said coming out of his closet pulling is cloak on.

"Be careful Severus" Hermione said walking over to him. "You must have done something special to have won my heart, death eaters are evil but I see something different in you." Hermione helped him put his mask on and kissed his cheek. "I don't think I'll be able to wait up, but I will try."

Severus nodded and slipped his ring on. With a twist he was gone.

Hermione sighed, she hated the fact she couldn't remember who he was. She knew that she should know him, living in his house and wearing his ring, but she couldn't place where she had met him. "Maybe Harry will know," Hermione said walking to the study. "Pop where can I find some parchment and some ink I have a letter I would like to write."

"First draw on the left; it has everything you will need" Pop said, bringing in a tray of tea and cookies. "I don't think Miss should stay up all night waiting for master, he won't come home tonight. After his meeting with He-who-shall-not-be-named, he will go to speak to the Headmaster."

"I won't stay up that long I just want to get this letter written then I promise I will go to bed." Hermione said smiling down at the little house elf. "Why don't you go to bed I'm sure I can take care of myself for an hour."

"Pop doesn't go to bed until Miss does" Pop responded, "Why doesn't Miss wait until morning to write the letter, if the letter is important then people will wait."

Hermione laughed, "Alright I guess you are right, I'll go to bed now." Hermione grabbed a cookie and hurried off down the hall to her bedroom. "Goodnight Pop, will you tell the others I said Goodnight to them too?"

"Yes Miss Pop will tell Snap, Crackle, and Krispie that you wish them sweet dreams. Goodnight Miss." Pop said warding the desk draw, "Miss isn't aloud to contact anyone outside of this house, make sure she doesn't remember." Pop looked at the other three elves. Who nodded in response.

Hermione sat in the queen bed in her new room. "I hope Severus is going to be okay he has been gone a while now." Hermione yawned, "I think I should get some sleep it's been a long day." Laying down she pulled the covers under her arms, closing her eyes she fell asleep.

Severus let out a low groan as he apparated back into his room. Clutching his eyes shut he stripped of his robes. Opening his eyes he looked down at the stab wound. "Bastard," Snape snapped. "Malfoy has always loved knives, but I never thought he would use one against me." Severus looked closely at the wound it was a six inch gash and went in about three inches, blood was pouring out. "POP" Severus yelled, "I NEED YOU NOW!"

Pop appeared next to Severus with a pop, "Yes master, Pop is sorry I is not here sooner. Mistress told us all to sleep." Pop yawned. "How do you need my help master?"

Malfoy has been playing with his toys again, and this time he stabbed me in my fucking leg." Severus growled, "I would like on of my healing potions, NOW." Pop disappeared flinching.

"Pop is sorry Master; Master has not made any for his home." Pop said as he popped back into the room. "And Pop is not a med elf, you told us you didn't need one so Dracula went to another family just like Pebbles and Bam-Bam."

"Yes, Yes I know what I said" Severus snapped. "Could you get me the first aid kit from the kitchen, there might be something in there I could use."

Pop nodded and popped out of the room. Breathing deeply Severus staggered his way into the bathroom to wash up. The door to Hermione's room was open. _It wouldn't hurt if I just peeked would it? _Throwing on some night clothes from the cabinet he opened the door wider. Severus frowned her bed was too far away for him to see her. Making up his mind he started walking towards the bed. With every step he took the lights got brighter and brighter. _Damn I forgot about the fucking lights. _Severus swore as he finally made it to the bed.

Looking down at her he realized she wasn't the little girl she once was when she started Hogwarts. Her hair was wavy now not so frizzy. It fell to the middle of her back. Before Severus could stop himself his hand went out to touch the chestnut brown waves.

_Its soft, I figured that since it was so frizzy that it would be rough and dry. But I'm not really much for hair. _Severus finally realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away.

"I is brought you the med kit you asked for" Pop said as he popped into Hermione's room.

Hermione woke up when the elf popped in. "Please not again, I promise I'll behave." Hermione screamed sitting straight up in the bed.

"Will you shut up, I'm not going to do anything to you." Severus snapped. "You left the door open in the bathroom and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh I didn't know it was you Severus, I was afraid I would have a nightmare and I left it open" Hermione said "I was afraid with everything that has happened to me that it would happen again."

"While you are here with me nothing horrible will happen to you" Severus closed his eyes, he was getting dizzy from the blood lose.

"Master," Pop said holding out his arms with the med kit. "Pop should look at your wound; I is be sad if you die."

"Severus your hurt?" Hermione asked dropping the sheet from her chest. In the light Severus could see her rosey nipples though the light blue silk nightgown. "Let me help, I took a first aid class. Maybe I could do something."

"I do not believe it would be appropriate" Severus said.

"Oh horse spit we are getting married I will see it one day" Hermione got out of bed and though her night robe on. "Either you can take your pants off your self or I will do it for you." Hermione grabbed the med kit. "Thank you Pop, you can go back to bed now. I will take it from here." Pop nodded and disappeared.

"I am afraid; Miss Granger that if you take my pants off you will get a nasty surprise" Severus smirked, "I don't want your poor virgin self to be afraid of what an aroused man looks like."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "You bastard, you know what that fucker did to me. I will never have a real first time." Hermione dropped to the bed holding her head in her hands crying. "I am just trying to help why are you always such a bastard."

"Miss Granger…" Severus began.

"Hermione, call me by my first name. I never want to be called by my father's last name again. He hated the fact that I was a witch and he left. He isn't even going to go to my funeral." Hermione screamed, "At least your parents were happy that you were a wizard."

"Hermione stop" Severus sat down next to Hermione. "I'm not used to this kind of thing. It will take some time to get used to."

"Why am I marrying you, I don't even know you" Hermione asked opening the med kit. "Please take off your pants I would rather not have Dumbledore kill me for not helping you."

"You remember" Severus asked standing up to untie his pajama bottoms. Pulling off his pants he sat back down.

"I'm starting to remember different things. I don't remember why I am marrying you or how I lost my memory, but I guess I am not supposed to know why I lost it or how and now I am rambling again." Hermione said kneeling between Severus' legs. "I remember sitting in classes. I remember meeting you for the first time. It was in my first year at Hogwarts although I don't remember why or how I meet you. I remember the rape, faking my own death. Everything from my past, but you. This is going to sting a bit." Hermione took out an alcoholic swab and wiped it over the wound.

Severus hissed," Fucking hell"

"Stay there I'm going to go and get a wet towel to clean the wound better." Hermione said getting up and rushing to the bathroom. She returned quickly. "I really don't know you" Hermione took her place between his legs again and began to clean the wound. "Please tell me more about yourself." Leaning in she started to fix up the wound.

Dumbledore was looking for Hermione. He knew Severus had been summoned and he wanted to make sure she was okay. Walking into her bedroom he saw a pretty inappropriate site. Hermione's head was between Severus' legs and he was leaning back on his hands with a blissful look on his face, his eyes half closed.

The clearing of throat brought Severus back to reality. Looking down he saw Hermione between his legs. "Albus I can explain."


	9. Midnight Special

Disclaimer: Read my other ones

AN: I am finally off my recovery. And there should be a lot of chapters coming up, a lot. Since I couldn't type I have they all written up now I have to type them up. I hope you this chapter. I got half way though and my brain went off. -.-; I didn't know what to do. LOL. ENJOY

OH yeah _anything in italics means thinking_

"Yes, Severus, please enlighten me, why is my Head Girl's head between your legs when your not wearing any pants? And your sitting on the edge of the bed?" Dumbledore said, "Oh, and I hope it's good because from what it looks like, I could call the ministry."

"Professor Dumbledore I didn't know you where here!" Hermione said getting up from her spot on the floor and running over to the elderly wizard. "Severus got hurt and I was just patching him up."

"I was summoned, as you know, and Malfoy was showing off his knives. The Dark Lord was growing bored, so he wanted Malfoy and I to fight with the knives. Well Malfoy pulled a cheap shot, and stabbed me in the upper leg. Miss Hermione was just helping me clean the wound and put a bandage on it." Severus said, "And I don't see why you would need to floo the ministry. She is of age, and they think she is dead. And as for the no pants thing, I am wearing boxers. I don't know about you, but you can't really clean anything with clothes on."

"You are right Severus, I was nothing thinking correctly." Dumbledore smiled down at Hermione. "I want you to stay here until Monday, get all healed up. I will take care of your classes tomorrow and Friday, so you don't have to worry. I am sure you lesson plan is in the top drawer of your desk, next to your quills right?"

"Albus, I don't need to stay here and get healed up. I am perfectly fine to teach tomorrow." Severus said.

"Well if you say so. Why don't you and I go to the school together now, that way you can get something to eat in the Great Hall before classes." Dumbledore suggested walking to Hermione's door, "Unless of course you don't want to teach today."

"I think I will stay here, I didn't realize it was seven in the morning. I didn't sleep at all since I got here." Severus said looking at Dumbledore, "You did that on purpose you old coot."

"Well maybe I did. Goodnight Severus, and Hermione, don't let him get out of hand, remember he is a Slytherin. But he is a big push over." Dumbledore waved to Hermione as he apparated out of the house.

"Well that was a surprise. I don't see why you didn't just ask Professor Dumbledore to heal you." Hermione said while cleaning up the mess and putting the dirty towels in the hamper. "Well I am off to bed since I didn't get much sleep. I will see you in a couple of hours Severus, goodnight." Hermione climbed into bed and pulled the covers off. "Sleep well."

Severus nodded as he put his pants back on and headed into the bathroom. Looking back into Hermione's dark room, he whispered his thanks and went into his room. Eyeing the bed he climbed in, not even bothering with the blankets, he fell asleep.

"What kind of tea does Mistress like?" Krispie asked, bringing in a tray of food a few hours later.

"Hum… Well, I don't usually drink tea, I am more of a coffee drinker myself. But I guess Orange Spice would be nice." Hermione said getting out of bed and walking over to the little table near the window. She sat down and looked down at the food. "Krispie, I don't think I can eat all of this! There is just way too much food for me."

"Pop told Krispie that Master is eating with Mistress. Is Pop wrong?" Krispie asked and summoned Hermione's tea.

"No Krispie, Pop was not wrong, I just didn't know about it. Coffee black." Severus said coming into Hermione's room, and sitting himself across from her. "I hope you don't mind."

"No of course not. I thought it would get kind of lonely eating by myself, when the last 7 years have been with my entire house at school." Hermione said adding sugar to her tea. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept okay. I just wasn't happy when Crackle came to wake me up." Severus replied digging into the flapjacks. "So what do you want to know about me?"

"Well I want to know you." Hermione smiled, "I want to know everything about you, that way I can figure out why I am marrying you. There must be something about you that made me fall in love with you."

"As I said before, you did not fall in love with me, you hate me." Severus reached for the jam across the table before he began. "I will answer your questions as long as you promise to let me run some tests on you to figure out why you can't remember your snarky old potions master."

"I promise."

Severus thought for a moment then spoke, "My name is Severus Tobias Snape. I am 36 years old, and my birthday is the 15th of January." Severus said, "My secret is that I love to read what muggles think the wizarding world is like. They always make me laugh."

Hermione giggled, "It's hard to imagine you reading muggle books, coming from a pure blood family and all."

"Hermione I wasn't done yet. My favorite colour, despite of what other people say, is green, not black. And I love to sit outside and read." Severus helped himself to some sausages. "And I really do think you are the smartest witch in Hogwarts, even though I might say other wise."

Hermione smiled, "Maybe I am engaged to you because I can see that you have a sense of humor, and that you have a lighter side then other people think. Or it could be the fact that you are a double spy. You are risking your life to help out Harry."

"How did you know I am a double spy?" Severus asked looking at her cautiously. "I do hope you are not lying about not remembering me."

"No, I truly do not know who you are. I just figured it out. I don't think that Dumbledore would be so worried about you being summoned if you were just a normal Death Eater. Nor do I think you tell Voldemort that you are telling all his secrets to Dumbledore. Hence the double spy charade." Hermione said smiling up at Severus, grabbing a cookie from the tray.

"You are correct Hermione. I should have known that you would have figured it out without me having to tell you." Severus grabbed the coffee pot to refill his cup. "Is there anything else you want to know about me?"

Hermione shook her head as she drank the rest of her tea. "I think living with you will give me more information about you."

"Now it's time to start your tests. I want you to be in my lab in thirty minutes. Ask Pop to show you which book to pull, the password is Boomslang. You should know what that is Hermione." Severus said after excusing himself from the table. "I will let you take a shower, before I take mine tonight. Thirty minutes Hermione, don't be late."

Hermione nodded before she called Krispie to come and get the tray. Walking over to the Armoire she opened it to find all her normal clothes were taken out and exchanged with wizarding gowns. Grabbing a royal blue day gown Hermione held it against her. _Wow when did I turn into a real adult witch? I didn't even think McGonagall had anything this nice. _Hermione smiled to herself._ I love this dress, I don't know where I got it from, but it's so beautiful. _She hung it on the back of her bedroom door. "I believe it is time for my long awaited shower. So much stuff happened yesterday that I didn't get to take one yesterday." Hermione said to her self. Knocking on the bathroom door before she entered, "_Better be safe, then sorry." _After a few moments with no response she went inside.

"Dumbledore, I don't get it. How can she not remember who I am?" Severus asked though the floo system. "It's not like I have been nice to her!"

"I don't know what to tell you Severus. She knew me well enough to know who I was, and she seems to want to protect you." Dumbledore replied scratching his chin though his thick beard. "Maybe she is hiding some of her past away from the accident. Maybe she doesn't know how to cope yet?"

"Oh, and not remembering her evil foul potions Professor will help her forget? I see it very unlikely."

"Severus, no one knows she wasn't really dead, so it's impossible that someone played with her memory."

"Dumbledore, I'm not one to forget about anything easily, something is wrong I can feel it."

"Well I hope you can figure it out soon, Mr. Potter says that Tom is getting ready to go to war. We need to keep her hidden until after the war. Can you do that Severus?"

"Yes, as long as I don't hide too much from the Dark Lord. He already is having problems trusting me."

"You know what to do Severus, I will let you go. I do believe Miss Granger is on her way to see you. Try to be nice, she has gone though a lot in the last couple of days. Let me know if you need me to talk to her."

"Yes Dumbledore." Severus got up from in front of the fireplace. "Come in Miss Hermione."

"I'm ready to start the tests Severus." Hermione smiled walking into Severus' lab.

Severus looked at over at Hermione. _I never knew she owned clothes like that. She has been blessed with a great body, I can say that much. She really does look like an adult with that gown on. Wait… you dirty old man… she is twenty years younger then you… stop thinking about her. _

"Alright lets get started. We will start by checking for any memory spell, then we will go from there." Severus walked over to the leather loveseat. "I want you to get as comfortable as you can. This maybe a little uncomfortable for you, it might bring up some scenes that you wished never to see again."

Hermione nodded, "I trust you Severus. I know I went though something horrid that I want to forget, but I know that there are worse things in my life then that. Whatever we find out today will help me get better." Hermione walked over to the loveseat, "Okay I'm ready Severus."

Severus nodded; he sat down next to her and began the tests.

After an hour Severus was no closer to figuring out why she couldn't remember who he was. "Alright Hermione, your done. Do you need me to walk you to your room?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I can manage by myself." Hermione said quietly. "That took more out of me then I thought." Hermione laughed a little. "So do we know why I'm missing some of my memory?"

Severus shook his head, "I have no idea why you can't remember me. There must be a block somewhere, but what I don't understand is why there are false memories. I don't know anyone with enough power to erases memories, then add them. The only one I know that can do something this complicated is Dumbledore. And he would never do this." Severus offered Hermione his arm.

Hermione smiled weakly and took his arm in her own. "I don't understand what is going on," tears started to stream from her eyes. "I don't understand why it was me, what have I done to anyone?" Hermione's knees gave out and she collapsed onto the floor shaking. "WHAT DID I DO? SEVERUS WHY WAS I CHOSEN? HOW COULD YOU WANT ME AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME!"

Severus bent down and pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione. "It's alright, calm down. Don't worry about what I want Hermione, no matter what he did to you, there will always be someone that will want you, no matter what." Severus picked her up off the floor, taking a moment to settle her comfortably. "As for the other complaint, did you ever think that being Mr. Potter's friend would have some problems?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think he is the problem. This guy was upset with me. It had nothing to do with Harry. You don't like Harry do you?"

Severus sighed and walked out of the lab, "It's not Mr. Potter that I don't like. It's his father, we never got along, yet he saved my life. I owe Mr. Potter a life debt. Now let's get you to bed before you faint."

Hermione nodded, "I am kind of sleepy." Hermione yawned, placed her head on Severus' chest, and feel asleep.

Severus walked quietly to Hermione's room. Shaking his head at the colour he smiled slightly. _How feminine of her, she is so beautiful when she is asleep. Stop thinking about her you old coot, she has no feelings for you. Although this memory problem might just play to my favor. _Shaking his headhe placed Hermione on her bed. "Sleep well Hermione, I hope we can sort this whole thing out before you really fall apart." Covering Hermione up with the sheet, Severus walked out of Hermione's room. "Krispie watch her for me; let me know when she wakes up."

"Krispie will watch Ms. Hermione," Krispie said and snuck into Hermione's room.

"Alright I leave her to you then don't forget chime when she wakes up." Severus headed back down to his lab, throwing floo powder into the fireplace he yelled, "DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!" Severus waited until Dumbledore's head appeared on his side of the fireplace. "We have a problem Dumbledore."

AN: Alright there it is, both flames and reviews welcome. I think this chapter could be better but I kind of like the way this came out.


	10. A Rose By Any Other Name

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, fork in his right hand and his class list in his left. "I think Dumbledore wants to kill us, all of our core classes are double classes with Slytherins" Ron spat food out at Harry while reading his class list. "Sorry Harry"

"Hermione was right it is rude to talk with food in your mouth." Harry scolded, wiping Ron's toast off of his cheek. "It does seem that way doesn't it, well at least we have DADA first think today that shouldn't be too bad."

Ron shrugged, "It's a new teacher, remember the last female DADA teacher?"

Harry's face dropped, "Oh yeah I remember her, but I don't think the ministry would send another Umbridge to Hogwarts after the first one left."

Ron nodded, "I wish Hermione was here. She would make everything better like she always did. I just don't understand why anyone would attack her. She never did anything to anyone."

"It's either because she's friends with me or the fact she was a Muggleborn. It's really up to the person that did it. I don't understand it either." Harry took another slice of bacon off of the plate in front of him._ I don't understand the Hermione I know would be horrible affected by the rape but she would have kept going. This is not something she would do just give up on everything. I think I need to talk to Dumbledore after class he must know something._

"Harry, are you even listening to me" Ron tapped him on the shoulder. "I have been trying to tell you we have been dismissed to go and get our stuff for our first class. What were you thinking about?'

"It was just about a dream I had last night. I was trying to remember some of it so that after DADA I can tell Dumbledore about it." Harry lied easily; with out Hermione there it was a piece of cake.

Ron nodded, "Well lets hurry up we don't want to be late to the first day of class." Ron stopped in the middle of the Great Hall. "I'm turning into Hermione."

Harry laughed, "Either that or you have a thing for the new teacher already."

"It's not funny Harry."

"Come on Ron, we don't need to be late."

Ron nodded and started walking towards the Gryffindor tower. "I just hope she is nothing like Snape and or Lockhart. That would just be horrid."

Harry shook his head, "Lets hurry up here, we have a little bit of a walk ahead of us."

Professor Zagaruyka looked over from the chalk board when they finally made it to class. "I'm glad you guys could make it, please take a seat and start taking notes."

Harry glared at Ron. "If you would have pulled your books out last night like I did we wouldn't have been late."

Ron just smiled, "Yeah well I wanted to sleep last night, unlike you I need to sleep A LOT."

"Do I have to separate the two of you? Please start taking notes, I'm sure you do not want a detention on the first day." Professor Zagaruyka looked from the chalk board again her smile fading.

"Sorry ma'am" Harry replied pulling out his quill and parchment paper from his satchel. For the next twenty minutes they took down the names of different magical beings that had human abilities such as walking and talking. From Werewolves to Veelas the list was a full parchment long.

"Now you are probably wondering why I made you write this list out?" Professor Zagaruyka asked the class. The class just nodded their heads. "For your final grade in this class each person is going to choose a different magical being and write a four foot essay on that being. And you will have to have some one that is let's say a vampire come in and talk to the class. You will also need to interview that person for you essay."

The class looked at her with fear no one had really ever talked to a real vampire before. Getting one to come into the school could be dangerous. Draco was the first one to speak up, "So you are saying we have to get information on a magical creature and get them to come in even if they are dangerous? That's just crazy how are we going to ever do that."

"Thank you for pointing that out, this year you are permitted to go to both the Wizarding and Muggle libraries to look up information. And when it comes to meeting the person you decided on I will look into the files and make sure they are not dangerous. If you need help finding some to interview you can always come to me I have a database on the names of people who are Veela or a Vampire or what ever you decide."

Professor Zagaruyka sat down behind her desk. "Now there are some rules: First rule you are not allowed to interview someone you know personally like a sibling or a really close friend or anything like that. Rule number two you may ask another student what they are working on but neither party can help each other if I wanted that I would have made this a pair project. My final rule is this when you meet your, we will say vampire again you are not allowed to make them feel different in anyway. I mean to say call them a blood sucker or a demon or something like that. Now does anyone have an idea on what kind of magical being they would like to choose?"

Malfoy raised his hand, "I would like Werewolves professor." Turning to Harry and Ron he smiled, "I think I might know someone who is a werewolf that won't mind talking to the class."

Professor Zagaruyka smiled, "Alright Mr. Malfoy I will write you down for Werewolves, anyone else?"

Harry raised his hand, "Could I have Veela, and does that mean they have to be full Veela can they be half or something?"

The professor thought about this for a second, "I don't see why not, you must have someone in mind. Alright Mr. Potter has Veelas."

One by one the list was getting shorter and shorter with only two choices left; vampires and giants. Neville raised his hand, "Professor Zagaruyka could I have Vampires please?"

The professor smiled, "Yes Mr. Longbottom you may. Oh and before I forget please call me Professor Kat. My last name is too hard to pronounce. So that leaves Mr. Weasley with Giants."

Harry pushed Ron awake, "You've got Giants" he whispered "If you would have been awake you could have picked something different."

Ron shrugged, "At least its not Vampires, who got them?"

"Neville actually and he picked it."

"Wow I would never have thought Neville would brave the world and choose Vampires."

"Yeah well he will probably try and get Snape to come and talk to the class. That poor boy is going to get him self killed."

Ron laughed, "Yeah you're probably right. I wonder if Snape would actually come and talk to the class."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Weasley but the last time I checked Professor Snape is not a Vampire, actually Mr. Longbottom do you mind switching with Mr. Weasley he doesn't seem to understand Vampires at all?" Professor Kat asked looking over at Neville.

"Yeah… Sure Professor I think I would rather do Giants now anyway I think I know who to interview." Neville answered rewriting something on a piece of paper.

"Alright then it's settled, Mr. Weasley will do Vampires and Mr. Longbottom will do Giants. Alright class dismissed." Kat smiled, "Hurry along to your next class I don't want you guys to be late."

The class emptied in a flash, Ron and Harry were the last ones to get out into the hall. "Ron I am going to go and see Dumbledore about my dream would you save me a seat in McGonagall's pleases?"

Ron yawned, "Yeah that way when you can come in I can stop taking notes and go to sleep. You'll let me copy yours right?"

"Yeah thanks Ron, I'll see you in a little bit."

The two split up in front of the gargoyle that hid the stair way to Dumbledore's office. _Do I really want to know what happened? What if she died of something else and they are covering it with the rape. _Shaking away his thought he spoke the password. "Starbursts" Harry started up the stairs.

"I was wondering when you would be coming to see me Harry" Dumbledore moved from behind his desk. "How can I help you today?"

"Hermione isn't dead is she?" Harry went right to the point; he knew Dumbledore already knew why he was there anyway so why be that late to class. "I don't believe Hermione would just give up like you said she did."

Dumbledore sighed taking his seat he began. "Harry what I am going to tell you has to say between you and I. If this gets out to anyone she could be in real danger."

Harry nodded, "All I want to know is if she is safe and if there is anything I can do for her."

"She is perfectly safe Harry. Her secret keeper will provide for her and make sure everything is going okay. She didn't want to go into hiding but we thought it was for the best for her." Dumbledore smiled, "I will let you write her letters. But I must ask you not to put anything in there that might get her into trouble. Use code names and write to her like she is a student that graduated last year. All you have to do is bring it up here and I will get her secret keeper to take it to her. I am sure she will be rather bored very soon. Do I make myself clear Harry?"

"Yes Headmaster, thank you very much. I'll start on that right away." Harry smiled things were looking up at least now he knew she could still help him with defeating Voldemort.

"Remember tell no one not even Mr. Weasley, I am afraid that if the school found out that she is not dead that there might be an uproar and Ms. Granger doesn't need that right now." Dumbledore went though his top desk drawer sorting though some things. "Here you are Harry give this to Professor McGonagall as your reason for being late." Dumbledore held out a phoenix feather waving it a little.

Harry shook his head slightly, "Alright Headmaster thank you for your time I will see you sometime this evening with the letter." Taking the feather he headed towards Transfigurations.

Dear Curly Top,

Hey it's been awhile since we last got to talk and I thought I would send you a letter to see how everything is going. I'm sure Dumbledore will send you a letter along with mine. Nothing here has changed, most of the core classes are Gryffindor and Slytherin like always. I swear Dumbledore wants us to kill each other. The new DADA teacher is pretty interesting, we have a final project. Can you believe it a project just like a Muggle school. And there is something about her I just can't place, but she's all right kind of like a mix of Moody and Lupin. I hope your life is going alright. I know being with out friends can be tough. Write back as soon as you can.

Miss you lots,

Mop Top

Harry was happy with this letter, just by reading you couldn't tell who it was for and from whom it was from. _Mop Top, yeah that's me alright. _ He ran his hand though his hair, "Off to Dumbledore now I hope I get a letter back soon." Harry made an excuse to Ron who was in the middle of a chess game to even look up at him. Walking out of the common room he started to a fast walk up to Dumbledore's office.

"Starbursts" Harry said as he made it to Dumbledore's office, he made his way upstairs just in time to see Professor Snape storm out of the office.

"Professor is this a bad time?" Harry asked as he entered the office. "I can come back later if you would like?"

"No Harry it's not, Severus has a bit of a chip on his shoulder right now. It's nothing to worry about." Dumbledore walked over to Harry, "How can I help you Harry?"

"I have a letter for Hermione, I was hoping you would send it to her for me" Harry pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it the Headmaster, "I used code names. I'm Mop Top and she's Curly Top."

Dumbledore laughed, "I think I will be Twinkling Eyes, I believe that it is me." Taking the letter he walked over to his desk. "I will send it along and let you know when you get a return letter. Off to bed now I have a letter to write."

"Good night Professor and thank you for sending the letter along for me." Harry turned and walked out of the office. Leaving the Headmaster to his own devices.

Curly Top,

I hope this finds you well. Mop Top was worried about you so I allowed him to write, I hope that is alright with you. Don't worry about Marshmallow Man he will come around one day. Please don't hesitate to write, Mop Top would really like it. Let me know if Marshmallow Man gives you any problems.

Twinkling Eyes.

Smiling to himself he sent the letters through the floo. "Marshmallow Man, he would kill me if he heard that.


	11. Devils Will Cry and Angels Will Fall

Disclaimer: I had this dream once that I was in the Harry Potter world. . I still didn't own it then though.

_**Anything written like this is a flashback or pensive memory.**_

_Anything written like this is a thought._

Hermione held her latest letter from Harry in her hands; it had been almost two months since she was forced to leave Hogwarts. Sealing her own letter she put it in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Severus I have another letter for Harry when you go to class would you give it to Professor Dumbledore. I would do it myself if the floo didn't make me dizzy." Hermione looked over at Severus hoping for and answer. Her dizzy spells were getting worse.

"I don't like you going through the floo with out me Hermione." Severus reached for the letter. "I don't see why you are still sick. Maybe you caught a muggle illness?"

"Severus I have no idea what I have. If I did I wouldn't still be sick." Hermione got up from the table and rounded on him. "You're going to be late for class dear." Hermione gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hermione I am not going to be late," Severus got up from his chair. "I made tea; I added something to make you feel better. I am going to talk to Dumbledore to see if he knows anything about the potions Poppy gave you. I think you might have some kind of side effects from them. She doesn't know that you shouldn't mix them together unless you know that they won't cancel each other out or harm the patient. You know the drill, don't let anyone though the floo. Keep the wards up. Don't drop them for anyone not even me. I'll be home by seven. Stay out of my room."

"Severus you don't have to tell me every time you leave the house what I can't do. I have been here almost two months I know the drill." Hermione pulled a cup out of the cabinet. "Leave Severus now before you are late, you have NEWT potions first thing and you have a reputation to keep."

Severus nodded his head. "Alright I'm leaving get some sleep. If you would stop throwing up I would start trying to get your memory back." Severus walked over to the fire place "Headmaster's Office". As the flames turned green Severus was gone.

Hermione shook her head. "He always has to have a dramatic entrance doesn't he?" Laughing to herself she slowly began to drink her tea. As she finished her stomach retched. "Not again" Hermione jumped out of her chair and made her way into the lavatory barely making it to the toilet. After she emptied her stomach for the second time that morning she got up from her seat in front of it. Flushing the toilet she made her way to the sink, taking out her toothbrush she began to rid herself of the taste of her breakfast. _I hope Severus can figure out what is wrong with me. I hate being this sick, soon I won't be able to keep anything down. _Finishing up her chore she made her way to her bedroom, taking off her robe she crawled into bed. She fell asleep just as her eyes closed.

"Severus how nice to see you this morning," Albus greeted Severus as his fireplace lit green. "Running a little late today aren't we my boy?"

"Miss Granger is still sick and she had another for Potter" Severus pulled out the letter. "I am off to teach a subject to a hand full of students who don't take it seriously. I will also deliver the letter. And I need to talk with you later." Severus left the office making his way to his class room.

Harry sat in his seat in NEWT potions. There was something wrong, Snape was never late. "I wonder where Snape is" he whispered to Ron

Before Ron could answer Snape entered the room his black robes swiping in behind him. "You will be making a Dreamless Sleep Potion the directions are on the board." Snape snapped, "I do not believe you need to be shown where everything is after seven years. NOW BEGIN!"

Two hours later Snape looked up from his desk. "Everyone bottle up six vials and turn them in. If by some miracle your potion is anywhere near Miss Granger's would have been you will get extra points. And Potter you will see me after class."

The class quickly bottled up their potions and as soon as Professor Snape dismissed the class they were gone. Harry slowly made his way to Snape's desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry asked finally making it to Snape's desk.

"As I was on my way to my class I was pulled away to play barn owl." Severus pulled the letter from his pocket. "I am not an owl Mr. Potter 20 points from Gryffindor and a detention with Professor Binns get out of my site."

"I didn't ask you to do that for me, sir. I don't see why I am being punished for it." Harry yelled.

"Watch yourself Potter, I know your still sore that someone had Miss Granger before you could does not mean you can take it out on a Professor, 20 more points from Gryffindor. NOW GET OUT OF MY SITE NOW BEFORE I MAKE IT A HUNDRED POTTER." Snape yelled.

"Yes, Sir" Harry snatched the letter from Snape and walked out of the class room.

"I figured you would come during lunch so I ordered us some sandwiches please sit down" Albus walked behind his desk and sat down. He grabbed a sandwich before he continued. "How can I help you Severus?"

Severus ate a sandwich before he cleared his throat. "Its about Miss Granger she's very sick and I have tried everything. I want you to get me Miss Granger's infirmary records. I believe she might be having a bad reaction to all of them. I want to help her, but I don't want to harm her more then she has already been harmed."

"I can get you the information by the end of the day." Albus replied eating another sandwich.

Severus stood up, "I have to leave Headmaster someone has gone though the ward of my house. I fear for Miss Granger's safety." Looking at Dumbledore he waited for his answer. Catching his nod, he activated the floo, "Snape Manor". Again the fire turned green and the potion's master was gone.

Hermione sat in the corner shaking terribly. She still didn't understand how it happened. She had been very careful about the wards. Tears wouldn't stop falling from her red eyes, the salt stinging the gash on her cheek. Her eyes opened in shook when the fireplace lit green. Pulling herself into a tighter ball she waited for her end to come.

"Miss Granger what did I tell you about the wards, they were to be up at all times" Severus yelled as he walked out of the hearth looking around the room he knew something bad had happened and was surprised to find her in the corner shaking. "Hermione what happened," Severus began to walk closer to her.

Hermione got up from her spot and ran over to her professor. Clutching his robes she cried into his chest.

Severus was stiff; he didn't know what to do. Usually he was the reason that a female was crying it was different to be the one being cried to. "Hermione I need you to tell me what happened, if you don't tell me I can't help you" Severus carefully rubbed her back waiting for her to stop crying.

"I…I can't" Hermione cried rubbing her face into Severus' cloak, "It, it hurts too much."

Severus continued to rub Hermione's back. "Would you be willing to put your memories into a pensive so I can see what happened?"

Hermione pulled back and looked up at Severus; red eyes meet dark brown ones. "Yes, I'll do it," Hermione hiccupped. "Just tell me what to do" her voice was just above a whisper.

"Follow me Hermione," Severus took her hand in his and led her out of the living room and into his study. "Please sit down while I set up." Hermione only nodded in response.

Tears slowly ran down her cheeks again. Severus shook his head, _Why me? _Sticking his hand into his trouser pocket he pulled out a black handkerchief and an old skeleton key. "Please stop crying Hermione you are going to make yourself sick again. Here use this." Severus handed her the handkerchief. Taking off his teaching robes and frock coat he placed them next to Hermione and walked over to his desk. He bent down to the bottom drawer and inserted the key; with a small click it was open. Slowly he carefully stood up bringing a small pensive with him. Placing it on the desk he called Hermione over.

Hermione nodded her head and carefully made her way over to Severus. "I have never done this before" her voice was scratchy and weak.

"I will do it for you; all you have to do is think carefully about what happened today. When you are done nod your head and I will begin."

Hermione thought for a minute before she spoke, "Alright I'm ready."

Severus pulled his wand out of his sleeve he placed the tip on her temple, "It will feel weird, not uncomfortable." Murmuring a quick spell he gently pulled his wand away from her temple silver threads following his wand. Waving his wand over the pensive the memories fell into the silver water. "Hermione are you feeling any dizziness? I will walk you over to the couch. I want you to rest while I go though your memories."

"I feel like I lost something important" Hermione put her hand on Severus' elbow. "I do feel like a nap."

Severus nodded, and walked Hermione over to the couch. "If you need anything call Krispie" As Hermione laid down on the couch Severus picked up his teaching robe and cover her up. "I shouldn't be that long." Walking back over to his desk he pulled out a muggle black ponytail holder. Tying up his hair he went into the pensive.

**_Severus looked around the room, he found himself in Hermione's bedroom. As he turned to head for the door he saw Hermione exit the bathroom, her face was really pale. Hermione tied her robe closed and headed out of the bedroom. Severus followed her out._**

_**Hermione heard the wards drop, "Severus you are home early."**_

**_Walking to the front door Hermione screamed. Severus started to run towards the entry._**

_**"Hello Mudblood fancy seeing you here." Severus froze he recognized the voice. **This is not good. The dark lord will have my head for this._

**I know its very short but I promise you the next chapter will be even longer. **


	12. Snap, Crackle, Pop

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything that has to do with Rice Krispies.

_**Anything written like this is a flashback or pensive memory.**_

_Anything written like this is a thought._

Last time:

**_Severus looked around the room, he found himself in Hermione's bedroom. As he turned to head for the door he saw Hermione exit the bathroom, her face was really pale. Hermione tied her robe closed and headed out of the bedroom. Severus followed her out._**

_**Hermione heard the wards drop, "Severus you are home early."**_

_**Walking to the front door Hermione screamed. Severus started to run towards the entry.**_

_**"Hello Mudblood fancy seeing you here." Severus froze he recognized the voice. **_

_This is not good. The dark lord will have my head for this._

_**Severus turned the corner and stopped as the scene before him began to unfold. **_

_**"Hello Mudblood, where are your manners? I am a guest here and you should bow before your superiors." Hermione turned and looked into the dark eyes as Bellatrix L'Strange. **_

_**"Mudblood why are you in my darling Severus' house in your night clothes?" Bella asked pulling out her wand. "Has Severus taken a mudblood whore to bed with him instead of a pureblood? He is going soft, unless he doesn't know you are here which would make this more fun." Hermione turned to run.**_

_**"I am not done with you yet MUDBLOOD" Bella grabbed Hermione's wrist with a bruising grip. **_

_**"Please let me go I haven't done anything to you." Hermione pleaded, memories of her rape flashed before her eyes. "I will do anything if you let me go." **_

**_"I don't think so Mudblood" Bella raised her wand, "Crucio"_**

_**Severus watched as Hermione's weak body fell to the ground and withered in pain. "The more you scream the less I will keep it on you and the better it is for me." Bella let the curse sit for about a minute before she lifted it.**_

_**A few slicing hexes later and she was bored. "I should have brought someone with me. It would have been fun to watch them have a go at you. Next time we will have more fun, I promise you mudblood. I will a lot of my friends with me; it will be entertaining listening to you scream." Throwing the crusartis cruse at Hermione one last time she walked out the front door forgetting about the wards and apparated away.**_

_**Severus watched as Hermione crawled into the corner shaking violently before he was thrown out of the pensive. **_

****Shaking his head he looked around the room. _I can't believe Hermione is still standing after what happened. She didn't scream at all, good girl screaming would have only made it worse. Bella gets bored if they are not screaming. I must show this to Albus I don't think Hermione is safe here anymore. _

Walking to his room he looked around for an empty vial from his self of potions. Walking back to the study he stopped by the couch and looked down at Hermione who was twitching in her sleep.

_She is a lot stronger then I thought. If Bella would have hit me I would still be suffering, most likely not moving. _

Severus quickly made his way to the pensive, after pulling Hermione's memories out he corked the vial and began to put his frock coat back on. He placed the vial in his pocket before heading to his room for a new cloak.

"Snap, Crackle, Pop a word NOW" Severus bellowed leaving and warding the study. "Why didn't you guys go to the front door when the wards were breached?"

"Pop didn't go to the door because the wards were not breached. Pop thought Master was home early and Master doesn't like it if Pop meets Master at the door." Pop answered looking a little scared, "Did Pop think wrong?"

"It would seem that Madam L'Strange had made it past my wards. I am heading back to Hogwarts watch over Hermione, she has been hurt. There are some healing drafts on one of the shelves in my bedroom. Crackle I am leaving you in charge of healing her. I will be back in three hours." Severus walked into the living room and looked around. "Krispie I want you to clean up in here." Stepping into the fireplace "Headmaster's Office" he was once again transported to Hogwarts.

"I will be back in two hours Headmaster. I have a matter of grave importance to speak to you about." Severus spoke not ever bothering to stop walking as he made his way towards the door.

"Alright Severus I will be here," Dumbledore answer from his desk. "I take it something is amiss?"

"Yes Headmaster there is" Severus walked out of the office and for the second time that day he started to make his way down to his class room. _This complicates things now. I also have to work on my wards. How the hell did Bella get though them? _Reaching his class room he stormed inside, it was one of his favorite classes first years. After two months they were still terrified of him.

"We will be taking notes, so stop all the idle chit chat and PAY ATTENTION!" Tapping his wand on the board his lecture appeared, "Now follow along."

Two hours later Severus was tired. "Clean up then leave," he snapped. His class had been rather behaved today; he didn't get to take points away which just pissed him off. Opening his desk drawer he pulled out an old worn bag. After getting rid of the dust and insects that decided to make his bag a home he put the first through seventh year homework essays in.

Normally he would read and destroy the essays after class, but since he knew Hermione would not want to be left alone for too long he was going to take them home." After stuffing his quill and ink into the bag he closed it and stood up.

"Hello old friend, might I have a word" Malfoy Sr. asked walking into the classroom. "I heard something interesting news from my sister-in-law. Care to explain?"

_Just my luck this day just keeps getting better and better. _"If I had time I would. But I have a meeting with the Headmaster right now. I can invite you for a talk tomorrow would that be alright?" Severus walked towards the classroom door. "I'll even serve scotch."

Malfoy followed Severus out of the classroom, "Would this be a home visit then?"

"If that is what you would like then yes. I will let the elves know. What time should I expect your company?"

"Eight, my wife is serving dinner to her sister tomorrow and I am unable to miss it, until tomorrow Severus." Malfoy walked away towards the back entrance of the castle.

Warding his classroom he made his way to the Headmaster's office.

Ten minutes and 20 points later he was in the headmaster's office, waiting for the Headmaster to return from the pensive. _Why does it always take him so long to do things? _

Five minutes later Dumbledore was finally out. "I have never seen your house before. It's nicely decorated."

"Headmaster I didn't show you the memories so that you could see my house. What are we going to do about Miss Granger?"

Dumbledore sat down in an armchair in front of the fire. "Tomorrow is Halloween, will you be summoned?"

"Most likely, there is nothing going on at the school, expect that it's a Hogwarts weekend. But I never actually go there with them. The Dark Lord knows that."

"Bring Miss Granger here tomorrow at about 7:30 I need to talk to her. I will be sure I send her back before you get summoned. There are a few things I need to discuss with her. I have found out why she is sick and I need to clear some things up with her before I can tell anyone else."

"Is that wise Headmaster? Surely you can tell me and I can relate the news to Miss Granger, it isn't that serious is it?"

"I don't see why not it is perfectly safe here with me, and yes it is quite serious and it would be going against what I believe in to tell you and not Miss Granger first. I am sure she will let you know after I talk with her. Why don't you go home and have a nice dinner with her. I am sure you have some essays that need criticism am I right? I am sure Miss Granger can help you on them."

Severus grabbed his bag and went though the floo, "Snape Manor." In a brilliant green light he was gone.

"Poor Severus this news isn't going to go over so well. I am also afraid of how Miss Granger will take it. It's not something that happens everyday. It will hit her hard I know it." Dumbledore picked up his tea, and drained it. "I hope everything goes over well tonight."

Severus came though the floo and was surprised the living room looked better then it had when he was going up. "Hermione what happened in here?" Severus took his cloak off and hung it on the coat rack near the fireplace, "Hermione?"

"I thought you could use a change, if you don't like it I can change it back." Hermione came into the room wearing teal blue robes. "I thought we could drink tea in here after dinner, I thought it was kind of dirty and well scary so I fixed everything up and changed the colour. Do you like it?"

Severus looked around the room; the once gray walls were now in a neutral light brown. The furniture was in the same tone only a couple of shades darker, and the tables were even darker then the couches. All the books were placed back on the shelves in some kind of order and the room was brightly lit with new candles. "Its different, what tone is this anyway?"

"It's Desert Sand; I fell in love with it when I saw it in a muggle magazine last summer. I even transfigured all of the furniture to match it. It isn't too much is it? I think I will work on the kitchen tomorrow is that alright?"

Severus put his bag down near the bottom of the coat rack. "No I actually like it, it's different and you are right this place needs a revamp. What colour may I ask are you thinking of painting the kitchen?"

"A light Pear Green colour, after I helped the elves scrub the floor I loved the colours in the tile, there is a hint of the green that I think will brighten up the room. Plus I can fix the table and chairs. Is it alright if I make them white, I think it would look best?"

"Hermione do what you want, I don't come to this place often so the next time I come it will be a mess again. And what do you mean you helped the elves clean? I told you before I left that I wanted you to take an easy, and what happens when I come home I find out you redid the whole living room and helped the House Elves with their house work. I don't want you to over do yourself you are still sick if I do recall."

"I had to do something, if I sat around all day I would have been worried, and believe me the Snap, Crackle, Pop and Krispie didn't want me to help them but I insisted on it. Oh dinner is ready, are you going to wash up first? I helped make dessert. I hope you like chocolate."

Severus started to unbutton his frock coat, "Yes I will go and wash up first then I will meet you in the kitchen. There are many things we need to discuss before I start to grade. And the Headmaster thinks it wise that I let you help, so if you are not busy I would like you to help me grade essays."

Hermione smiled, "Of course I would love to help. Lets go eat dinner before it gets cold. Would you like wine or something stronger?"

"Wine is good, I prefer red if we have any." Severus walked towards the bathroom. _When did I care about other people? Damn it I am going soft, she is changing the house and your letting her. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?_

Severus reappeared in the kitchen five minutes later, he was only in his black trousers and his white shirt which was let out and a few buttons had been let down. "This looks good. Who made it?"

"Pop I believe. I wasn't in here when they were cooking I came in only when they started on the dessert. After I woke up I spent a good hour working on the living room. You said you had something to talk to me about?"

"Yes, actually there are two things that I wish to talk to you about. The Headmaster wants you to go to his office tomorrow before I am summoned. I do not think this is wise but I am not Albus Dumbledore so it doesn't matter what I think. He has found out why you are sick and wishes to talk to you about it. I have no idea what he is going to tell you for he wouldn't tell me." Severus cut into his pork chop, eating a few pieces he began again. "I do hope that you will tell me what the Headmaster said so that I can also be prepared for what ever it is."

Hermione played with her food while he spoke, for some reason she couldn't get herself to eat. "Alright I will tell you since you are part of this no matter what. What was the second thing that you wished to talk to me about?" Picking up her water goblet she took a hearty drink.

"I don't know what to do now that Madam L'Strange knows your whereabouts, we now have to come up with a plan. There is one that I can think of but it wouldn't be nice and I know you won't like it. I just have to talk to the Dark Lord and the Headmaster before I tell you. Please eat something you have been sick all day, it would be unhealthy for you not to eat something."

"For some reason I am not hungry why don't we take tea and dessert in the living room? We can get started on the essays." Hermione got up from her chair, "well are you coming or am I going to eat all of it myself?" Hermione left the kitchen and went into the living room, the house elves had already delivered the tea and cake and they were nicely placed on the new transfigured coffee table.

Severus picked up his glass of wine and followed her into the living room, he looked at her as she sat down on the couch and took a plate of chocolate cake. "Let me get the essays, do you want to do first though third or fourth though seventh?"

"First though third if you don't mind, I don't think I know that much about the potions being made this year. I miss my classes so much; I didn't even get to start them. Try some cake it's wonderful."

Severus grabbed his bag and sat down on an arm chair across from the couch. "I understand, later when you have your memories back I will let you continue to study. That is if you want to." Severus opened the bag and pulled out all of the essays, sorting though them he took out the first though thirds and handed them to Hermione. "Take a quill they are spelled to write like me so don't worry your girly handwriting won't give it away where you are."

"I would love to continue my studies I would really like it if you would help me on them." Taking a quill she started on the essays. Ten minutes later she was already at her wits end. "How do you stand it, these are horrid. It's like they just add anything together and hopes that it makes sense I can't even begin to grade them." Frustrated she skipped the first years and went onto the second years. They were written better and made a lot more sense.

Thirty minutes later Severus cracked his fingers. "Well I am done with mine, would you like me to do the first years? They seem to be making you upset? I understand what you mean, I hate reading them they make my head hurt. We talk about each potion and all the ingredients the day before in class if they would pay attention they could actually do very well on these."

"Thanks I am almost done with the third years. When did you start to teach skele-grow in third year? I had to wait until I was in my fifth year before I learned how to brew it." Hermione asked marking some poor Hufflepuff's essay, "There I am done, it's only nine. I don't feel like going to bed just yet. Do you mind if I asked you a question?"

Severus didn't like where this was going, "As long as it's not about my personal life it is fine, but I would like to ask you one for everyone you ask me. It's only fair."

"Alright I will go first. Why are your house elves named after Muggle cereal characters?" Hermione asked adding sugar to her tea. "It seems weird that a pureblood would know about Rice Krispie's."

Severus smiled, "I didn't think that is what you were going to ask. It was my mother's idea actually, I named Krispie." Severus got up and moved over to the couch sitting down he picked up his tea cup and took a long drink.

"I was about four when we got the house elves, I didn't know what they were for so I made friends with them. That was the same year that the muggles were coming up with the idea to have elves on the box of their new cereal. My mother being an artist decided to take them up on their challenge."

_**Eileen Snape sat behind her desk, pencil in hand. She had been chosen to draw the elves for a new cereal. Taping her pencil she looked down at the information they had given her. **_

**Rice Krispie's a great cereal for kids. It actually sounds like the cereal is talking to you. It makes a Snap, Crackle and Pop noise when milk is added. If you add marshmallow and margarine it can be turned into a tasty treat for the young and old.**

**_Eileen smiled, she had an idea. She slowly began to draw the first elf. Snap, he was going to be the boss. He was also the oldest brother and in charge of everyone. Snap had red hair that poked though the front of his chef's hat. He wore a yellow waistcoat with a red neck kerchief, blue trousers and blue chucks. He was the perfect older brother._**

**_Crackle was the next in line, he had beautiful yellow locks. He would be the trouble maker of the three. He wore a blue waistcoat with a white neck kerchief. Red trousers and red chucks finished him off._**

_**Pop was the youngest, he loved to eat rice krispies and nobody seem to really care. He would wear a red conductor suit complete with at top hat that covered his brown hair. He was also the tallest of them all. **_

_**Eileen smiled to herself, these are what elves should look like, not like the demons that they were before.**_

"Would you believe that she actually won the contest? That was the same year my father brought home the three elves. I was little at the time so my mother named them after the elves she had made." Severus finished his story leaning back onto the couch. "As I got older my mom would sneak me some rice krispies. I think I was about seven or eight when we got Rice and Krispie. Right away I named them after my favorite treat. Although father ended up giving Rice away saying I only needed on nurse elf. That was also the year my mother got sick. Now I believe it is my turn to ask you a question. Do I have any limits?"

"You may ask anything you want Severus?" Hermione smiled, "I hold no secrets."

"Very well Hermione, Why did you and Weasley break up? I thought you two would run off and marry when the war would be over?" Severus asked taking another piece of cake.

"I wasn't ready to be intimate with him, he wanted sex I didn't give it to him. That and I feel like he's more like my brother. Just like Harry. I actually wanted to wait until I was married to have sex, but that would happen now. Severus who would want me after that, nobody wants a whore as a wife." Hermione started to cry. "I still don't get it Severus, why me?"

Severus watched the girl in front of him cry, "I don't know Hermione, and your not a whore. Never call your self that, it wasn't like you wanted it, that is why it was rape. And don't worry someone will marry you, maybe not right out of school, but there will be someone."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she jumped up from her chair and threw herself on Severus. Clinging onto the front of his robe she hung on for dear life and cried into his chest.

Severus wasn't sure what to do, this was the second time she had done this. He rubbed her back, it was something his mother used to do to him when he was upset. "Hermione there will be someone for you, don't worry too much about that." He lifted her chin so that she looked up at him. "You're a beautiful young woman there will be many men killing each other over you."

Hermione stood up on her tiptoes, she brought her face closer to his. "Do you really believe that Severus?" She licked her lips while she waited for him to answer.

"Hermione I am not one to lie about complements, if you remembered anything about me you would know that. Yes I do believe it because it's the truth."

Hermione smiled briefly before she leaned forward lightly placing her lips upon Severus. She kept them there for a brief second before she pulled away. "Thank you Severus, it's kind of late so I will be going to bed now, I have a busy day tomorrow. You should be going to bed also, your day will no doubt be busier then mine." She let go of Severus and walked into her room after saying goodnight to the house elves.

Severus stood still, _Why did she kiss me? And why was I disappointed when she stopped? Stop thinking like this you sick bastard she is getting over a rape, get over yourself. _Shaking his head he too made his way to bed, she was right Halloween was going to be a pain in his ass.

I promise to update a lot sooner, even though I am off to college next week. You got three chapters in one day what more could you want?


	13. Everything I do, Never Seems Enough

AN: Sadly I don't know how long I am going to continue to write, I have lost a lot of readers and I don't understand why. I just started my first year of college three weeks ago and it's been so busy around the dorm. But I'm sure you don't care about that onto the story.

Severus stood there, he was a little shocked that Hermione actually kissed him. He was her Professor she should never have even thought about that. _Well actually I'm not really her Professor anymore, but still she shouldn't have thoughts like that. It's not like she means it, she doesn't even know who I am._

Severus shook his head, clearing his thoughts he made his way into his room. Tomorrow was going to be a long enough day as it was, he didn't need to be working on only a few hours of sleep. If it came to that his students would be in trouble, every little thing bothered him when he was tired. Forgoing his shower till the morning he climbed into his bed. Closing his eyes he was asleep.

Hermione woke up feeling a lot better then normal. She was still tired and her stomach felt like it was in knots, but she didn't need to run into the lavatory first thing when she woke up. Hermione smiled to herself as she headed into the bath room, brushing her hair always took so long to do. Her smile quickly faded as she thought back on Halloween. Harry and Ron would already be digging into the endless candy supply in their dorm room, before eating more for breakfast.

Hermione smiled softly to herself. Most of her memories had returned to her and she finally knew who Severus Snape really was. But some how she saw him as someone else at home, someone who deep down really could show compassion. Someone who could relax and actually care about something. She couldn't figure it out what was going on but she really felt like a house wife. Except for the house elves doing everything instead of her. And the fact that she never knew when he was coming home, or what he was doing. That thought made Hermione smile. _Me Severus' wife like that would ever happen. He sees me only as his student. And we are not in love, and he doesn't like me at all. He is only doing this because Professor Dumbledore told him to._

Hermione shook her head, she didn't like the thought that she was a burden, her family at one time told her that. Her parents never really excepted the fact that she was a witch and she had special powers.

Hermione sighed as she went back into her bedroom to get dressed. She hated going home. Ever since she started Hogwarts she never felt as if she belonged.

"Hermione I have something for you. Potter thought you would like them. Thought they would be funny." Severus' voice came though the door earning a squeak from the witch inside.

"Thank you Severus I'll be right out, as soon as I get this bloody zipper up" Hermione opened the door, "Could you help me with this, I can't reach very well."

Hermione turned around showing her semi bare back to her ex professor. "Please Severus?"

"This is highly innapporiate Miss Granger." Severus cleared his throat quietly.

"I am no longer a Granger we already went through that. And if we are getting married I don't see why this is lewd."

Severus didn't feel like fighting with her today, he was in a pretty good mood this morning. He grabbed the zipper and started pulling it up her back. He stopped half way and looked at the long rough scars on her back. Before he could help himself his fingers ran over the scar. "How did you get this?"

"It happened at the end of sixth year. I was running away from Remus who forgot to take his potion. Malfoy Sr. got a hold of me." Hermione sighed as Severus ran his finger over her scar again. "I really don't remember all that happened. He kept asking me questions about the order and everything and when I wouldn't tell him an answer he would whip me with something. That's all I really remember, he was very upset that I wouldn't answer him. I think he used a curse or something on my back. When I woke up I was in the infirmary and Madame Pompfrey told me that there was nothing she could do for my back."

"Did you tell him anything. I know you have known the truth about me for years." Severus finished zippering her dress and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't tell him anything, I didn't even scream" Hermione turned around and looked up at Severus. "It hurt so much, I knew if I opened my mouth even to scream I would have told him everything."

Severus never knew exactly what happened to her. He knew she was injured last spring because she had to take her finals in the infirmary. "I am proud of you Hermione. I know what Malfoy can do and how rough he can be. It took a lot not to tell him anything."

"I have never told anyone but Professor Dumbledore what happened before. Now that I have I feel a lot better, thank you Severus." Hermione leaned into his chest tears running down her face.

"You don't have to be so strong, it's alright to show your feelings or let people know what you are thinking or what you want. It can be annoying if you do it all the time. But in your case it's alright. Keeping it locked up can make you feel worse then actually telling someone. And if you tell anyone I said that I will erase that part of your memory and replace it with stupid information." Severus carefully patted her back . "Lets get something to eat, I don't know about you but I'm hungry and I have to work with idiots all day."

Hermione laughed, "I don't see why you work there if you hate it so much. I am sure that someone with your knowledge could find a great job almost anywhere."

"I could yes, but I get paid really well at Hogwarts and it keeps the Dark Lord off my back. It's a price I am willing to pay to live."

"When this whole thing is over are you still going to stay at Hogwarts or are you going to move on?" Hermione turned to look at Severus, "If you don't like it I don't see why you shouldn't move on to something you like, like making your own potions."

Severus looked down at Hermione, "We will see what happens when that time comes, now come lets eat." Severus began walking to the kitchen he turned to look at Hermione, "Are you coming?"

Hermione nodded and followed Severus, "Would you like me to cook Severus?"

"No I do not, you have been very ill lately I think it would wiser to have the elves cook today. POP" Severus raised his voice when calling for his elf.

Pop is here master, what can Pop do for master?" Pop appeared his eyes wide, "Pop do something unpleasant, Pop will punish himself later for Pop's unpleasantness."

"That will not be necessary I was just making sure you could here me, I would like you to cook a hearty breakfast this morning, Hermione looks to be feeling a little better and I think we should use this time to make sure she gets something in her system before she gets sick again." Severus told his elf, "And if I find out you punished yourself for something I did I will not allow you to do anything in the house for a week is that understood?"

Pop's eyes widened and all he could do was nod. "Since we got that all straightened out Hermione and I will be at the table talking."

"Severus that was rude, you knew that he was going to think he did something wrong when you yelled for him. Why do you have to be so cruel at times?" Hermione asked sitting down at the table, grabbing a tea cup of steaming tea. "So what is the plan today?"

"I have to teach until about four today then I have to go to that horrid dinner and make sure the stupid idiot first years don't eat too much candy. I will be home about seven. We can have tea if you would like, at eight you are going to see the Headmaster while Luscious is here, at about eight thirty Luscious and I will be going to a dark revel. I shouldn't be home any later then midnight, that is when you may tell me about your day." Severus breathed, it was going to be a long day and he knew tomorrow was going to be hell. "Is there anything you want to do while I am away?"

Hermione grabbed a piece of toast that appeared on the table, "Nope, I'll just sit in the library and read until you get back. I am a little nervous about what the Headmaster wants to tell me, for some reason I feel like it's going to be horrid news." Hermione took a bite of the toast, "Why is there something I should do?"

Severus chewed the bit of to toast in his mouth before he answered her, "I want you to start working on your seventh year charms and transfigurations while I am in class. That way when the war is over and you come out of hiding you just have to take your finals so you can graduate." Grabbing another piece of bacon he ate in silence.

Hermione nodded and began on her pancakes, they looked good but she was unsure if she could keep them down. "Alright Severus I will do that, is there anything I can use for my hands on assignments?"

"Ask Pop he will give you everything you need. I have to leave now, I want to be there before the students so it looks like they are late. I will be back later Hermione. And eat your pancakes, if you get sick later you will be glad there is something in your stomach, it will hurt less." Severus picked up his cup and finished his water before he walked into the living room. "And let me know if Pop hurts himself." Severus grabbed his bag and his cloak and walked over to the hearth. "Headmaster's Office" and in a flash of green flames he was gone.

Hermione hurried up and finished her breakfast. Today was the first day in two months that she was able to do actual magic. Finishing her tea she got up and walked into the study where her books were. Sitting down on the floor she began to study.

Severus got home at a quarter to eight in a horrid mood. "Why the bloody hell does the bloody old coot give out so much candy. " Severus spent most of the night making sure the first years weren't too sick and that Poppy had all the right potions incase they were later on. "Hermione, I am sorry we won't get to talk, you have to get ready to leave and I have to get ready to serve company."

Hermione walked into the living room in her cloak and looked a little pale. "It's alright Severus, I'll just leave now so that you have time to get ready, we will talk when you get back tonight."

"Hermione are you still sick, you look really pale." Severus asked taking off his teaching cloak and hanging it up on the cloak rack by the fire place.   
"No I don't feel like I am going to be sick, it's just I am nervous and the floo always makes me feel ill even if I am healthy." Hermione looked up at Severus, "I'll see you later and good luck." Walking over to the hearth she stated her destination and was gone.

Hermione landed in the Headmaster's office, her stomach she thought she left back at the house. "It's great to see you Hermione, why don't you come and sit down." The Headmaster called out to her from his desk.

Getting up off the floor she made her way to the couch in front of the Headmaster's desk. "It's good to see you too Headmaster." Hermione sat down and closed her eyes for a moment.

"How is life at Severus' been? I know he's not the nicest but I'm sure you two are getting along alright, correct?" Dumbledore snapped his fingers, tea and snacks appeared in front of Hermione. "Also how is your memory coming along?"

"I remember everything now Headmaster, I just don't want to tell Professor. I don't want him to change when we are at home, he seems more relaxed." Hermione took a cookie and began to eat it, "What was it you wanted to tell me Headmaster." Hermione said between bites.

"It's kind of hard to tell you this Hermione." The Headmaster began.

"Headmaster there must be some mistake there is no way."

"We are never wrong Ms. Granger. I know this is a huge deal but you have to trust us on this."

"Trust you on this? I was told that Hogwarts was the safest place for me and I was raped by someone who we don't even know how he got into the castle. And you want me to trust you?" Tears were running down Hermione's face. "My life will never be the same again Professor, and you want me to trust you."

"You can still have a normal life after this is through I promise you." Dumbledore retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket, "It's clean, I don't see how this will change your life that much."

"My father thinks I'm dead, when this is all over what am I supposed to tell him? ' Oh I faked my own death after I was raped because someone out there is trying to kill me, oh wait there's more." Hermione blew her nose, "He already hates the fact that I'm a witch what do you think he is going to say when I tell him this?"

"I can't tell you what your father is going to tell you or say but your life will be normal" Dumbledore smiled, "I wouldn't lie to you Hermione. I promise nothing is going to change."

"Bullshit, I'm sorry Headmaster but I don't believe you" Hermione go up from the couch and walked over to the fireplace. "Have a Happy Halloween Headmaster I will see you later." She yelled into the fireplace and was gone.

Dumbledore smiled, the conversation went better then he thought. Laughing to himself he thought how Severus was going to take the news.

Severus returned home after midnight, tomorrow was going to be hell. He still had to talk to Hermione and shower before he could go to bed. As he walked though the house he heard crying. **_What the hell is wrong with her this time? I don't need this right now. _**Walking into the study he saw Hermione in the corner curled up into a ball. "Hermione, you should know better then anyone else that a study is not used for a place to cry. Get up, there is nothing that can be that bad that you would have to cry about."

"Severus you don't understand do you." Hermione turned and looked at him. "I will never forget the pain, the torture, the memories." Hermione wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Everyday I will live with that pain."

"He will be in Azkaban in a few months, maybe a year. After that yes you will remember everything that happened, but you will be safe and there is nothing he can do about it now." Severus told her frowning at her for wiping her nose on her sleeve. He pulled out his handkerchief and handed to her. "Stop wiping your nose on your sleeve your not five anymore."

Hermione took the handkerchief and wiped her nose again, "Yes he will Severus, that ma will be in my life until I die."

Severus looked at Hermione he was puzzled, how was this man going to be in her life. "Hermione what did Albus tell you today?"

"He told me" Hermione took a deep breath. "He told me, I was pregnant Severus."


	14. And Baby Makes Three

AN: I am sorry about what I wrote in the last AN. I was going though some things and I thought it was best that I stop writing. But I found out that if I continue to write the better if feel. Here is the next chapter.

"What" Severus asked, "I don't think I heard you correctly. Can you repeat that again." 

"I'm pregnant Severus" Hermione repeated, "And I have no idea what I am going to do."

"What do you mean, what are you going to do. This doesn't change anything, I'm sure Weasley is going to be a wonderful father."

"Ron isn't the father, I was a virgin when I was raped Severus." Hermione's voice rose. "How could you say that?"

"How am I supposed to know that you had been untouched before that night? I was sure Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter would get you into bed" Severus frowned, "this does make thing more difficult."

"Your telling me, do you know what happens to a witch who has a child out of wedlock?" Tears began to flow freely from Hermione's eyes again. "I don't think the father will allow me to stay here, I will have to go into the muggle world were I don't belong."

"Yes, It happened to my mother, and for some reason my idiot of a father actually married my mother. They were both unhappy." Severus stood up, "Lets get some sleep. I will talk to Albus in the morning."

"Don't talk to that old coot, he seems to think that nothing will change in my life." Hermione got up. "We can come up with something tomorrow after you get home. Plus this is my problem not yours so I don't see why you are so worried about it." Hermione began to walk down the hall.

Severus grabbed her and had her pinned to the wall. "This is just as much my problem as it is yours. Do you know what would happen if the Dark Lord found out that you are both alive and pregnant with a Death Eater's child?"

Hermione shook her head, "Please put me down."

Severus carefully let go of Hermione who slid onto the floor in a sitting position, "Do you know whose job it would be to bring you in? Mine, and then I would also hold you down while they took turns raping you. I am just as involved in this as you are."

Hermione nodded her head, "I still not really sure what to do Severus" Hermione looked up at him, "How am I going to be able to stay hidden if I can't stay in the Wizarding world?"

"I'll sleep on it and figure it out in the morning." Severus yawned, "I have to teach in a few hours I need some sleep. And you could probably use some too, you have had a busy day."

Hermione nodded, "I probably should."

Severus held out his hand, "Come, I'll help you to bed."

Hermione took his hand, "Thank you, you really are different when your not in class."

Severus pulled Hermione off of the floor, "When did you get your memory back?" Severus put his hand on her elbow, "Come on lets get you to bed."

Hermione began walking to her room, "I've known who you were for awhile now, I didn't want you to change when you are in your own home."

"You should have told me sooner" Severus let go of Hermione. "Goodnight" he walked over to his door. "I'll be in the shower so do not come into the lavatory. I will talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Alright, Goodnight" Hermione walked into her room.

_The nerve of that chit, I have been helping her with everything and she can't even tell me that she knows who I am. _Severus threw his robes onto the end of his bed. _I can't believe she wouldn't tell me she knew who I was. _Severus went into the lavatory and turned the water on hot. Stripping down he went into the shower the hot water stinging his back. Severus closed his eyes and let the hot water turn his skin a deep crimson. After his skin began to burn Severus got out of the shower and he returned to his room throwing on some night clothes he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Hermione woke up early, her eyes were burning. Sitting up slightly she placed her hand on her stomach. "Good Morning little one" Hermione rubbed her fingers over her navel. "I am already starting to love you even though I am not happy about how you came to be. I never thought I would be a mum, but I guess there is a time for everything." A small smile appeared, her a mum that was a nice thought. Shaking her head she got out of bed to begin her day.

Severus woke up a little earlier then he would have liked, opening his eyes he groaned. His shades had been pulled open and the sun was shinning across the bed. Groaning to himself he got out of bed. Pulling the lavatory door open he went in.

Hermione grabbed the shampoo off of the shelf, adding a little to her hand . She froze when she heard the door open. She added the silencing charm when she found that Severus was still sleeping, but she forgot to lock the door.

Severus started his morning routine. After using the toilet he began to shave. He preferred to shave like muggles, he enjoyed the feel of the razor against his skin. Reaching in the shower he went to turn the water on, when his hand rubbed against wet skin he pulled his hand out of the shower and ripped the curtain open.

As the cold air hit Hermione, she screamed.

"Hermione what in the world is going on?" Severus asked before stepping back and turning around.

" I didn't want to wake you up so I put a silencing charm. I thought I would be out before you got in." Hermione grabbed a towel. "Could you leave for a few minutes please I'm not quite done yet."

Severus walked back towards the bathroom door. "I am sorry I really didn't have any idea you were in there."

After the shower incident Severus made his way into the kitchen. Looking around he called for Pop.

"Master how can Pop help?" Pop appeared into the kitchen with a pop.

"I would like you to make a hearty breakfast. Hermione is pregnant and she needs a lot of special care." Severus sat down at the table.

"Master is to have an heir. A little one in the house again." Pop jumped up and down. "Pop will get the others and make nursery."

"Hermione is not carrying my heir" Severus closed his eyes for a moment. "She is carrying the child of a Death Eater. We are trying to figure out how we are going to help her stay here."

"Master, just because it is not Master's seed that made the little one does not mean it cannot be Master's heir. Master marry her, she makes Master happy." Pop went back to cooking breakfast. "Master needs Mistress why not Miss?"

"She is my student, I will not marry her. Albus would have my head if I married a student." Severus stood up. "I will not make Hermione a widow before the honeymoon. There is no way I will be able to keep her a secret from the Dark Lord."

"But she makes Master happy. Master comes home every night and Master is happier now." Pop flipped another pancake. "That is Pop's best idea Master."

Severus began to pace in the kitchen. "I'll talk to Albus."

Pop nodded, "Maser breakfast is done. Shall Pop get Misses?"

"Pop its alright I was on my way out anyway," Hermione walked into the kitchen. "Everything smells so good I had to see what it was. I am really hungry."

Severus looked over at Hermione. She was wearing an Emerald green day dress. Her hair was behaving it's self and was laying down in soft curls down her back. She looked like the adult she was for the first time since she began living with him. " I believe I know what to do. I just want to check it over with the Headmaster."

Hermione looked at him her eyes beginning to water again, "What is your plan?"

" I will tell you after I clear it with the Headmaster" Severus began to eat his breakfast. " I will be late coming home will you have enough things to do here to keep you sane?"

"Yes Severus I am redecorating the house which should take me most of the day. Plus I want to check out your library. Hermione stood up, "Is it alright that I call you Severus or should I go back to calling you professor?"

Severus thought about it for a moment. "You may still call me Severus if you would like, but I will not have any weird nicknames like Sev or Sevy or anything immature like that."

"Alright Severus, I'll keep that in mind." Walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I hope nothing changes now that you know, I know who you are."

Severus leaned back into her chest. "I think things will change around here I just don't know if they will be for the good or the bad." Closing his eyes he let Hermione play with his hair.

After a few minutes Hermione leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Severus if you don't leave now, you are going to be late for class." Hermione let go of him.

Nodding, Severus got out of his chair. "I will see you later Hermione, and don't overwork yourself. And eat something at lunch time."

Hermione nodded, "Go Severus,"

Severus turned and walked into the sitting room. Throwing on his teaching cloak he throw floo power into the fireplace.

"Potions Office," with a flash of green he was gone.

Hermione smiled, even though Severus knew the truth nothing was going to change. Her hand went to her stomach. _Things are going to change there is no way around it. But I think everything will be fine in the end._ Smiling again Hermione walked into the study and began to redecorate.

Severus rubbed his temples, hew as was losing it. Classes had been a nightmare today. Fifth years were starting to slack with OWLS right around the corner. Second years were goofing off and blowing up caldrons. He had lost two already today and there had been one minor injury.

Walking into his store room he looked around for a headache potion. Grabbing one he downed it at once. Closing his eyes he waited for it to take affect.

A few minutes later Severus began to make his way up to the Headmaster's office. "Pop Rocks" He rolled his eyes, stepping on to the stairs he began his journey to the Main Office.


	15. Live Like You Have A Purpose

AN: You will probably be getting a lot of updates soon. I am taking a leave of absences from college to help take care of my mom who may end up needing back surgery. I am actually looking for a new beta so if you are willing to put up with me please email me. I believe my email is posted but if not it will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.

Severus walked into the office not bothering to knock. "Albus I need to talk to you."

"Severus my boy, what a surprise I usually don't see you in my office everyday," Dumbledore stood up, "Now what do you need to talk about."

"With Ms. Granger's condition there has been some problems." Severus sat down on one of the arm chairs. "Pop came up with an idea. I don't like it but if she is kicked out of our world she will be killed."

"Ah yes, with Ms. Granger being with child she needs to get permission to study magic," Dumbledore sat down. "What did Pop come up with?"

"He believes that I should marry her to keep her here." Severus slid down in his chair. "Marriage is forever. Ms. Granger is not going to want to be stuck with me forever."

"I think Pop is right Severus" Dumbledore smiled. "I am sure Ms. Granger will understand. I will do the ceremony myself. I just need to know when, plus given time I am sure you could convince Ms. Granger to give you a blood heir."

"And what happens if I die during the war? I will be leaving her in more danger then before." Severus looked at the older man. "What is she supposed to do then?"

"It's simple, I will put you under a secret keeper as well. If that may be the case." Dumbledore replied, " I will just need you to tell me if things get out of hand."

"I don't think the Dark Lord would like that at all. He will still want me to go to meetings. Plus I want my class to be taught by me."

"I will put a block on Hogwarts just like the Dursley's"

"And what about Draco, he is a conformed Death Eater. He will talk to others."

"Draco will not be a problem, now that his father is back he doesn't seem to be getting as much attention as before."

"That doesn't mean anything, he would rat me out just to get high ranking like his bastard of a father."

"Not if he was your secret keeper."

"Draco would never be my secret keeper. He wants to be just like his father."

"He knows Ms. Granger is alive, and he has an idea where she is at. He is also not the one that attacked her."

"I want to talk to him first. I don't believe he would be willing to do this for me when he doesn't like me."

"Alright, I'm sorry to cut this short but I have another meeting. Please let me know what day you wish to be married."

Severus stood up, "Of course Headmaster" Walking over to the fire place he called out his destination.

Hermione sat at the table sipping tea. She had finally started coming to terms with the fact that she was pregnant. The only thing that was bothering her was the fact she would now have to leave the Wizarding world. Shaking her head she cleared the thought and went back to her tea.

She looked around the room and into the living room, she had been quite busy today. She fixed the study, it was now a deep forest green with black wood furniture. All of Severus' awards now hung on the wall and his desk chair was replaced to one she had seen in a muggle magazine. It was black leather with green stitching and it looked perfect in the room.

The dinning room was a light gold colour with mahogany table and chairs. The china cabinet was the same mahogany, it was etched with gold leaves. It held two sets of china, those of Severus' family and those of hers. Laying on the floor was an authentic oriental rug.

Severus' room had given her the most problem. No matter what colour she put on the wall she just didn't see Severus. She tried greens, dark blues, grays, browns, reds and nothing seemed to say Severus. Finally she decided on a cream colour. It was simple and with the right furniture could really make the room stand out. The furniture was a deep brown, and on the bed was a white duvet cover with a bold dark brown stripe down the middle. It matched the fabric on the chair in the corner. Hermione found a few black and white pictures from around the house, which she put on the nightstand. All she needed now was the word from Severus whether he liked it or not.

Closing her eyes she felt tired. Dinner was almost done and Severus was coming home soon. Hermione was a little nervous, she knew that if he had to talk to Dumbledore it was serious. Tears began to fall from her eyes again.

Severus stepped through the floo. He was not ready to tell Hermione what Albus had decided. Walking towards the kitchen he heard her crying. "Hermione what's wrong?"

"You want me to abort the baby don't you?" Hermione breathed out, grabbing her handkerchief and blowing her nose. "That the only thing I could think of that you would need to talk to Dumbledore for."

Severus grabbed her handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "No that's not it at all I would never ask anyone to kill an innocent child. If that is what you want I will make the potion, but I won't never ask it of you." Lifting up her chin he looked at her. "Lets have dinner, then we will talk about what Dumbledore and I have decided."

Hermione nodded, "Alright lets eat, Pop has been working like crazy."

Severus nodded in agreement, "He is a good cook." Severus helped Hermione to her feet. "Come, there is a lot to talk about."

Walking behind Severus she followed him into the dinning room. "I hope you like what I did."

Opening the double doors Severus took a quick look around. "How did I know you would choose a Gryffindor colour?"

"I can change it if you don't like it." Hermione looked down at the floor.

Severus walked in "Actually I do like it, it's not like it's bleeding Gryffindor. Is this your china? I have never seen these before."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, they were my mom's. My dad didn't seem to want to keep them. They aren't that feminine are they?"

Severus picked up the dinner plate. He began to look at the blue and gold rimmed plate. After a moment his eyebrows knit together. "Why are there flowers on it? If you don't think that is feminine it must be a muggle thing."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah I guess your right it is a muggle thing. If you wish we can eat off of yours I just needed a place to put mine."

Severus put the plate back and grabbed two of his. "We will use yours tomorrow, lets eat I'm hungry." He placed the plates down across from each other. "Lets eat then we can go into the living room for dessert and we can talk then too."

They ate dinner in silence, Pop had done a wonderful job with the Sole. The flavor of the lemon was perfectly paired with the actual flavor of the fish. The potatoes were served with butter and chives and the peas were cooked to perfection.

Hermione went to pick up her plate when Snap stopped her.

"Snaps turn for dishes Misses, if Misses wishes Misses can do tomorrow." Snap picked up Severus' plate also. "Would Misses like that?"

"Yes I would, alright so I do dishes on Thursday?" Hermione looked down at the elf.

"Yes, Misses is Thursdays, Snap tell others. Dessert is in the sitting room" Snap vanished with the dirty plates.

"Come Hermione it's time we talked. What I am going to tell you is going to be a lot to take in." Severus led the way into the sitting room.

Hermione sat down and began to prepare her tea. Carefully Hermione began thinking about the charms she would be learning had she stayed at school. Hermione's hand touched the spoon the cup began to float. As she brought her hand back the cup sat there floating in air.

"How did you do that?" Severus asked looking at the cup. "You never told me you knew wand less magic."

As soon as Hermione looked at her teacup it stopped floating and crashed onto the floor. "I never knew I could do that." Hermione got off the couch and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the dish towel.

"I don't understand why you just don't use magic." Severus was pouring Hermione another cup of tea. "I already cleaned it up, sit down we have a lot to talk about."

Hermione put the towel on the back of the couch and sat back down. Again she prepared her tea. " Alright begin."

"With everything that's been going on, the Headmaster has decided that we should get married. He believes that are you are needed for the war even though you will not be fighting."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Professor Dumbledore wants me to marry one of my Professor; I can't marry you I'm underage."

"Your pregnant it cancels the underage problem. Plus as of September first you have not been my student. I will admit I don't like the idea of marrying some one as young as you expecally since I am part of this war. I might not make it through, I want you to know that. Do you need some time to think about this I know it's a lot to take in."

Hermione looked up at Severus. " This is a lot to take in. When do you need to know the answer?"

"Soon, but I know you need time. There is a dress in your room it was my mother's. There is a charm on it to fit the wearer. If there is anything you need me to get for you let me know." Severus got up, "I might have to be put under a secret keeper just like you. If that is the case I need to get it done soon so that I can get everything ready."

"Why don't we just get married tonight, I know it's soon but the longer I wait the more I will think about it. If it is too soon let me know."

Severus thought about it for a moment. "I guess it cold work, I will get in touch with Albus and let him know. If you change your mind let me know soon." Severus got up from the couch, "By the way you are of age, you used a time turner in your third year."

Hermione got up from the couch and began making her way to her room. Laying on her bed was a white and gold dress. Hermione couldn't help but touch it. The top bodice was pure silk, the corset was done with gold. The gold ribbon ran on both the front and back.

The skirt of the dress was white crushed velvet. The dress it's self looked like it was something the ancient Greeks would wear. Next to the dress was a list of things she had to do before she could put the dress on. Hermione picked up the list and began to read it:

Hermione,

I know this is all new to you so I thought this would help. Call Krispie for anything you can't do with out magic.

Severus

In a warm bath add the vials of lavender and vanilla. Soak in the water for at least twenty minutes. You may wash your hair if you would like.

You must be clean shaven. Normally it's a lot more then your legs but that choice is up to you.

You must dry everything with a towel, that includes your hair.

Hair must be down and flowers arranged in them. Ask Krispie for help.

No make up, since you don't normally wear any it's shouldn't be a problem

Since this is a hand fasting you may not wear any undergarments or shoes.

You must be ready by 11:30 since we will be married at midnight. If you have any questions come see me.


	16. A Wedding Is A Happy Day

AN: Im still looking for a beta so please email if you want to do it for me. This chapter took a long time to do since I really didn't know what I was going to put into it, plus what I had written a lot out but I have probably 4 notebooks I normally write in so I couldn't really find it.

Hermione reread the note again. Everything sounded right about the traditional wedding. She smiled at the little notes Severus had added. Grabbing her robe from her armoire she walked into the bathroom. Checking both locks she began to run the bath water. Looking around in the cabinet she found the vials. Severus' scratchy handwriting labeled them, pouring them into the warm water she began to undress. Calling for Krispie she climbed into the tub.

Severus looked in to the mirror, he had already showered and now he was ready to shave. He had to be clean shaven just like Hermione. But he had less to shave, he hoped Hermione was doing alright with the information he had given her. He only had to be clean shaven only one other time in his life. When he took the mask, it was an ancient dark art tradition. Opening his towel he looked down at his hairless groin, shaking his head he tied his towel again.

Walking into his room he picked up his dress robes. Being in the dungeons made it a lot colder and darker then he was used to. He began to get dressed pulling his trousers up over his naked half. Shaking his head again he began to button them up. Grabbing his shirt he walked over to his mirror again. His hair was a mess, it looked a lot like Potter's and that just pissed him off. How did Albus talk him into doing this. Severus Snape wasn't supposed to get married. Putting on his shoes on he grabbed his teaching cloak and began to walk up to the Headmaster's office where Albus waited his arrival.

Severus couldn't understand why he had decided this was a good idea. He had always hated Granger, but these last few months he didn't see the Know-It-All he knew from class. He saw a helpless young woman who needed his help. But that help shouldn't mean he had to marry her. The baby wasn't his and he didn't care what Ms. Granger did.

Severus stopped in front of Albus' office. If he didn't care about her why was he marrying her. Because Albus told him too. And there is no way to get around Albus.

"Severus why are you standing outside my office? Why didn't you come in?" Albus asked while holding the door open.

"I was lost in thought" Severus answered while walking past him. "Lets get this over with I have papers to grade."

Albus smiled, "Alright Severus you must give me the address of your house please."

Severus walked over to Albus' desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He quickly scribbled down his address. "Alright, lets go" He handed the parchment to Albus and grabbed some floo powder and stated his destination. In green flames he was gone.

Albus walked over to his desk and grabbed his binding book. He walked over to the hearth. He looked at the parchment and read out the address. Throwing in a wee bit of floo powder and he was gone.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was down her back in soft waves. On the top of her head there was a ring of white lilies. The dress fit perfectly just like Severus had said it would. Although the corset was a little snug around her middle, but at three months it was to be expected. She turned to her side and rubbed the skirt down around her stomach and looked into the mirror. Her stomach was already beginning to round out, it actually made her look pregnant. Hermione smiled into the mirror and rubbed her stomach again.

Coming through the floo, Severus looked around expecting to see Hermione walking around the kitchen waiting for him. As Albus came through he went off to find her.

Severus passed Hermione's room and stopped right outside her door. Looking in he was surprised at what he saw. He never had a single feeling for her until now. He didn't love her or even like her, but he did feel he needed to do this, not for himself but for her and the baby she carried.

"Hermione" Severus called knocking on the open door. "Are you ready, the Headmaster is here."

Hermione turned around and looked over at Severus. "I didn't know you were back already." She breathed deeply, "I'm ready."

Severus nodded, "Well come on, we don't have all night the Headmaster is a very busy man."

Hermione walked towards the door. "Your mother had great taste, I do have a white dress that the Headmaster brought me for special occasions."

"Since I am wearing my father's wedding attire I thought you should wear my mother's. The colours are symbolic I will let you look them up . I wouldn't want to tell you everything." Severus held out his arm. "Please allow me, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and took his arm. "I know almost nothing about weddings in the Wizarding world. I am not sure what to expect."

Severus stopped walking and turned to look at Hermione. "Have I found something Ms. Hermione Granger doesn't know about?"

"Yes, I never really wanted to get married, so why would I research it."

"Because you research **everything** Why not this." Severus walked over to the sofa. "Alright I'll tell you about the wedding. But if you interrupt me I will stop and let you find things out while they are happening."

Hermione sat down next to him. "I will try not to interrupt."

"I'll take that for now" Severus took a deep breath. "Each sex is represented by a different colour and element. Male black for the mysterious side of the male ego and as I said before white for the female innocence. It doesn't matter if it is true or not, to the public you will always be the site of innocence. Any time we go out you will wear white and I will wear black. At least your cloak has to be white, you can wear any jumper you would like. And you will wear ladies dress since you will be married. The silver and gold means you have stats in the world. Since I am a pureblood we get the best of everything. Your ring with be platinum and mine will be gold." Severus reached into his pocket

"This is my ring, it was my father's don't lose it. I might have hated my father but this ring as well as the one on your finger the only thing I have ever gotten from him. The ceremony it's self is a simple hand fasting Potter is your witness, he will not be staying the night. He has your hand fasting robes. Just like your dress it is white and gold and mine are black and silver. The only thing that might bother you is the breaking in the marriage bed. In the eyes of the ministry we will not be married until I take you to bed."

"I understand it was going to happen. I guess I'm a little scared but I understand that it is required no wait that sounded wrong." Hermione stopped talking. "I understand, aren't we supposed to be heading out towards the back yard."

Severus stood up from the couch, "Come on lets get this done I don't want Potter here any longer then he has to be."

Hermione stood up and took Severus' arm again. "I want to thank you, I know this isn't something that you wanted to do but thank you anyway."

Severus walked out the back door, "You might not be saying thank you later."

Hermione closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she stepped outside.


	17. The Man Behind The Mask

AN: Sorry it's a short chapter but the ending is exactly where i wanted it. There should be some more coming out soon.

Hermione looked up at Severus. "I can't believe we are married I never thought I would be married to anyone."

Severus looked at Dumbledore and Harry. "Its over you may leave now we will sign and send the papers back to you tomorrow Headmaster." Severus walked towards the back door. "Hermione please come with me we need to talk say goodnight and met me in the sitting room."

Hermione nodded, "Please give me a minute, I haven't seen Harry in months."

Severus turned, "I will give you five minutes. I do not want Potter here anymore then he has to be." Severus walked into the house. "And I will know whether he leaves or not."

Hermione looked at Harry, "There isn't much time. I know this is way crazy but believe me it was the only way for me to stay here. Harry you remember the night I left right?"

"Of course I do Hermione, why what's wrong?" Harry asked with concern.

"I'm pregnant Harry when I was raped he got me pregnant and this was the only way for me to stay in the Wizarding world."

"Hermione, yes I believe this is really weird and I don't like it but I understand that you would make the best choice possible. Even if it is marrying Snape. Just please keep me posted. Let me know if he does anything to you that you don't want or like."

"Alright I promise" Hermione pulled Harry into a big hug. "Lets get you out before Severus finds out. Professor Dumbledore are you ready?"

Albus looked over at the two, "Did you know that I've never been here before? Severus would never allow me to come and visit. And now that I've been here I'm not sure I am ready to leave. But I know how Severus is and I know I have to leave. Come along Harry I'll show us out. Oh and leave the papers with the address here. Have a wonderful night Madam Snape." Albus walked towards the fire place. "Come along Harry you have class in the morning."

"Yes, Headmaster I'm coming" Harry took his piece of parchment and placed it in Hermione's hand. "Take care and be careful." Harry followed Dumbledore toward the hearth. With a handful of floo powder they were gone.

Hermione let out a silent cry. After all this time apart she still didn't get to really talk to Harry. And now she was married to a man twice her age.

"Hermione I'm waiting, or should I say Madam Snape?" Severus called from the sofa. "There is much we have to talk about."

Hermione nodded and sat down next to him. "Alright what is it you wish to talk about."

"I want to talk about what is going to happen tonight. After we sign some paper we will get ready for bed. I believe the faster we finalize our marriage the better it will be for you." Severus pushed some papers in front of her. "These are our marriage papers, and papers stating that I am allowing you to stay in the Wizarding world. And this is for your name change and so you can get a key for our account. Please read through then and sign. We need to send these out as soon as we can."

Hermione picked up the small stack of papers and began to read them. Picking up her quill for the first time signing her name Hermione Jane Snape.


	18. A Rare Family Moment

AN: Sorry about the post last time, I thought I had finished typing the chapter but sadly I didn't. I am hoping to get my internet turned on soon in my apartment, since I might need it to update and stuff. I have found a beta and will be using her until she decides that I am a horrid writer and that she doesn't want to beta for me… Or she just gets bored with me which ever comes first. Anyway I'm back in college now and I have early morning classes so my story should be done before Christmas. Now don't quote me on that but that is my goal. I have the outline and chapters up to 20 written out, all that needs to be done is finish the story and type it. Well I'm sure you don't want to hear me ramble on anymore so here is the long awaited love scene. Well not really love per say but you know what I'm getting at… I just hope it's not to graphic for the last parchment Hermione took a deep breath. "Alright I signed everything what's next?"

"We send them to Albus and he sends them to the Ministry after he puts his stamp on it. After I floo them over we go to bed." Severus turned and looked at Hermione. "I know this isn't what you want but I will make sure I don't hurt you more then might be necessary. Since this is only your first real time, second time all together there still might be a little pain at penetration. But after a few minutes you should start to enjoy it. If not tell me and I will stop."

Hermione looked up at him, "I'm a little scared. It hurt so much last time I don't know what to expect this time."

"Well the bastard didn't think about your need, or if he did he really didn't care if you were indeed ready. Believe me I want you to be as ready as possible, the more pleasure you get out of it the more I do. It's a turn on you can say. If I see a woman enjoying what I am doing to her." Severus picked up the parchment, quill, and ink.

"Give me a few minutes, I have to get a hold of Albus before he goes to bed or our marriage won't be valid until he finds the papers. And if you have ever seen his desk you know he can loose things for days. Once he found a paper that I did back in my seventh year. This was about five years ago, it was a paper about the Unforgivables my Professor took to him saying that I shouldn't even know that much about them. Needless to say I didn't get into any kind of trouble because Albus wasn't even in his office when the Professor brought the paper to him, he just stuck it on his desk and left. Albus might have done it on purpose, but with him you never know. Why don't you go and get ready while I floo over to Hogwarts to make sure he gets these in his hand, I don't think I want him over again so we can do a repeat performance because he lost the papers. I'll come and get you when I'm done."

Hermione nodded, standing up she began to walk towards her room. Getting to the door she went in. No sooner as the door was opened a loud pop was heard from the other side.

"Krispie is here to help you get ready for Woo Hoo with the Master." Krispie pulled Hermione towards the dressing table. "Please Mistress sit down, Krispie will take care of you."

Hermione took a deep breathe and looked into the mirror once more. _I don't think I'll ever look like this again… I think I want pictures before I take this off forever. I just need to find Severus first. _"Can I wait to change? I would like some wedding pictures since it will only happen once in my life I think I have the right to have some don't I?"

Krispie stepped back, "Yes Mistress you should get lots of flashy photographs for your room. Master doesn't keep anything anymore. Krispie thinks he will want one too, maybe just of you for his desk at school."

Hermione snorted, "I highly doubt he would want a picture of me on his desk. It's not like I really mean anything to him."

"Mistress that is not true. Master is very selfish yes, but he did marry you when he did not have to. I think that Master cares for Mistress more then Mistress thinks."

"Maybe your right Krispie, if he didn't have any kind feelings for me he won't have given his life away for me. Will you let Severus know that I want pictures and not to take his dress robes off yet please?"

Krispie nodded quickly and popped away leaving Hermione to her self to think about everything that was to come and what the future would hold. Absinmindely her hand went to her stomach and she began to rub it. Since it was the beginning of Dec. she had hit her four month mark and the baby was starting to have a mind of it's own. Keeping her up at night and playing football with her bladder at the weirdest times.

Severus walked back into the sitting room when Krispie popped in. "Is Hermione alright? What's wrong?" He stopped walking and looked down at the elf.

"Master nothing is wrong, Mistress wants photographs of Master and Mistress for her memories please give her what she wants. Krispie will take them her self, even one of Mistress for Master's desk at school. Mistress is really pretty today and she is glowing with baby glow. Please don't take your dress robes off Master."

Severus smiled, "She just wants a picture? Here I thought she was sick or too scared to do anything and she wants pictures. Typical Gryffindor always wanting to be selfish and not letting anyone know about their plans. Alright Krispie go get the camera and I'll go get Hermione."

Krispie nodded and popped out with a smile, _Master really does care._

Severus walked to Hermione's room and knocked on the door. "You wanted to see me wife?"

A gasp was heard from the other side of the door. "Please come in Severus, yes I was looking for you before you had a chance to change."

Severus opened the door and walked in, he looked over at Hermione who was still sitting at the dressing table rubbing her stomach. "Is everything alright? Do you need something?"

Hermione smiled, "No it's just that the baby decided to play football again. Sometimes if I rub my stomach it puts the baby back to sleep and I can get some peace for a few hours."

Severus walked over closer, "Do it bother you all day? I can make a calming draft for the baby so that it doesn't bother you at night. Of course that could mean that the baby would be up in the morning hours but you would be able to get some sleep."

Hermione shook her head, "It isn't that strong yet, I'll remember that when I'm huge and miserable. Do you want to feel? I know that it's not blood yours, but sometimes nurture is better then nature and I am going to give it your name. That is if it's alright with you?"

Severus kneeled down next to Hermione and placed his hand on her stomach. "It would be an honor for you to give your child my name. I should get you to St. Mungo's soon so that you can have a check up and set up all the necessary birthing method you want. How come I can't feel anything?"

Hermione laughed, "That's because your hand isn't in the right spot." Picking up his hand she moved it a little lower then he had it and pressed down a little. "Feel that little bump, bump, bump, that's where the heart is." Waiting a few minutes she moved his hand again, "And that there is Baby Snape kicking. Told you it's not the powerful."

"That's amazing, I never really thought about children, but feeling that little kick makes me think a little more about it. You don't think that maybe in a few years when the baby is older having one with me. It's up to you, this baby will be my first heir and will have all the rights to a Pureblood heir but I want to a baby there. And if this leaks out I will know it was you." Severus went to get up, but Hermione pulled him back down.

"We are family now, if you want a baby in a few years we can talk more about it when the time comes. And I understand how you feel, I would want to have a baby with my wife too. Well that is if I was male and was married. I never wanted to have children either. They just seemed like too much work for me, yes I said too much work for a workaholic like I am. And I thank you for giving this baby your name, it means a lot to me."

Severus opened his mouth to say something when a bright flash went off near his face. "Krispie is sorry Master but it was a prefect Photograph. Krispie had to take it, are Master and Mistress ready for their Photographs now?"

Severus removed his hand from his wife's stomach and stood up. Stretching his back he put his hand down to help Hermione from her chair.

"Well are you coming this was your idea, I think we should go back outside for a few, I'll cast a warming charm on us so that you don't get cold. I just don't think you want your wedding pictures taken in your room. That might bother you later." Severus pulled Hermione up, "Plus I would like to get to bed soon, I understand it's a Friday night but I don't want to get off of my six hours of sleep schedule for Monday."

Hermione frowned, "If you don't want to do this we don't have to. I just thought it would be nice seeing as I'll only look this nice on my wedding."

"I never said I didn't want to do this, I think it's a good idea. Since I won't be getting married anytime soon this might be the only time I will wear my father's robes. But I would like to get this done with soon, there are other pressing matter we need to get attending to."

Hermione looked at Severus, "Every day you seem to surprise me, nothing is ever the same with you is it? I think I like the "At Home" Severus. But I don't think you should be like that all the time. It would be kind of creepy. Your right lets go outside, that flower set up was so beautiful. I wonder if it's still up?"

"Krispie put the lilies and roses back into place for the photograph. Krispie thought Mistress would like that."

Hermione looked down at the small elf. "Thank you so much Krispie you always go out of your way to help."

Krispie turned red, "Mistress just gave Krispie huge compliment. Krispie is not worthy of such words."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Severus' hand. "Come along now, lets get the pictures taken so that we can get them printed soon. I know how much you are going to want to look at the proofs to decide which ones you want to keep. And I just want to get it over with, Albus will want a picture and I am sure you will probably send one to Potter."

Krispie lead the group outside and posed them for each set of pictures. There were ones of both of them, ones of just Hermione, Snape and ones that neither wanted to redue. The typical "Kiss The Bride" picture. After about five do over's both of them were done with kissing and wanted to move onto another pose. After an hour both of them were beyond bored and ready to go to bed. Severus never told Hermione that Krispie loved to take pictures and would take them all night if they let her. Finally Severus had enough and told her it was time to stop and to help Hermione out of her dress.

Once again Hermione was seated in front of her dressing table with Krispie behind her. "I don't know if I can do this Krispie, I have never actually done this before."

"Master is a kind man when there is something fragile for Master to protect. Not that you need protecting Mistress." Krispie began the long task of taking the flowers out of Hermione's hair that had grown a life of it's own and tried to eat them. "Master will be careful with you."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I can't believe this is happening. I'm having a wedding night. I don't even know what to do."

Krispie singled for Hermione to stand and began to unclasp the dress. "Master knows what to do, Mistress shouldn't have to worry. Master will make you feel nice." Undoing the charms to hid Hermione's stomach Krispie spoke again tears beginning to fall. "This is the happiest day of a House Elf's life. Now we have family to take care of. Even if baby isn't Snape blood, it will be brought up just like Master. And will be loved just the same." Krispie pulled the dress down Hermione's shoulders and asked her to step out of it so she could hang it up. Snapping her finger it was back in the Armoire next to the cloak. "Krispie thinks green would be best."

Hermione smiled then nodded, "I might like red, but I was a Gryffindor, Severus is the one that I need to make happy so I think that the green one would be best." Hermione walked towards her Armoire out the emerald green negligee and pulled it over her head. Rubbing it down over her body she looked for the night robe. "How did I know this was the only one that doesn't have a robe to match. It's got heeled slippers but not a cover up. I think Dumbledore had something to do with this."

"It's not like I don't know what underneath." Severus said as he walked into her room. "Come on it's already really late, we need to get you to my room and get you relaxed."

Hermione walked towards Severus her head down. "Yeah, I guess."

Severus could tell she was nervous, and she had every right to be. Her only experience was both unwanted and unprepared. "Hermione we don't have to do this tonight if you don't think you can. We can just go to my room and go to sleep, maybe read a book first. This is up to you whether we have sex or not. If you don't think you can do it tell me now."

"I want to try, I know this is important to everyone that is in charge of the marriage papers, and if I don't do it tonight I don't think I can wait all day and be nervous about it all the time. Can we try and then if I can't do it can we stop then?"

"When we get that far and you decide you need to stop, just say the word. But please say it before I get ready to claim you. If I'm already in it's going to be really hard for me to stop. I will be able to but it will be very hard for me to do." Placing his hand on her lower back he walked her into his room and closed the door.

"Can we still read for a little bit, it would help me relax?" Hermione looked down at her hands.

"How about I read to you then you read to me, we will each read a chapter before we pass it onto the next person?"

"I like that idea, how about you pick the book."

"Alright," Severus walked towards his book shelf. Running over the titles quickly he stopped on one of his favorites. "How about _The Prince_?"

"That sounds great, where do we sit? You only have one chair in your room?" Hermione asked looking over towards the window with the arm chair she placed next to it."

"On the bed, that way we can get relaxed and we wont' have to re-relax you when you realize that we have to move to the bed and what will happen when we get into bed. It will be much easier this way."

"If you think that will be best," Hermione responded nervously.

Severus jumped onto the bed, leaving Hermione to stare at him mouth open. "Come on I don't bite, unlike what the Gryffindors say I am not a vampire." He patted the spot next to him letting her know that's where she would be sitting.

Hermione slowly climbed her way into the bed, seating her self at the edge of the bed she looked down at her hands.

"Hermione come closer, I promise I will tell you before I ever touch you. But you need to come closer."

Hermione moved closer to the middle of the king size bed. Why one person would need such a huge bed was a mystery to her. _Two people could sleep in here and never touch. _Severus put his arm out against the head board and waited till she got closer before trapping her to his chest.

"Isn't this relaxing?" Severus rubbed his thumb down her arm. "I will read the first chapter, then you will read the next one just like we agreed upon. We will continue to read until you are relaxed. If by the sixth chapter you aren't anywhere ready we will wait until morning before continuing. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes I like that idea, I hope it doesn't take six chapters to relax me. And if it does tomorrow morning I'll do it even if I am nervous. "

Severus nodded and began to read the first chapter.

AN: Alright I lied, no sex scene in this chapter. But the next one I promise, there might even be some Hogwarts in the next chapter or two. I know I should have added Hogwarts in it earlier but it was too much fun to write about SS/HG that I couldn't figure out what to write. Oh and if anyone can give me the name of the movie that I got the "bump, bump, bump" line from I will write you a minor part in the next Hogwarts chapter. Your choice of house and year. Okay those get sent directly to me, please don't leave them in the reviews. It's a contest… Yay…


	19. Breaking in the Marriage Bed

AN: Alright here is the sex scene. Again I hope this isn't too graphic for I actually waited to have sex with my boyfriend before I would write this chapter. LOL I wanted the experience, so if it's kind of sloppy or like not realistic. Yes I have had sex before, just clearing that up before someone leaves a review flaming me or something. And all the stuff that Severus says like "I might have to hold you down" my ex actually had to say this to me… I was shocked for the actual cheesiness of this line.

Hermione began chapter four, she was starting to have a difficult time reading out loud. Severus decided he was bored with listening to her read and started to nibble on her neck. The problem with that was she was starting to feel the affects of his actions and every so often would moan between a sentence. "Severus what are you…oh…ummm… doing?"

"I'm relaxing you, continue reading." Severus kissed his way down her chest to the top of her negligee. "If you stop, I'll stop."

Hermione began again, when Severus pulled down her strap she took a deep breath before continuing. As she read Severus pulled down the top of her negligee down to her waist. Smirking to himself he leaned his head forward towards her awaiting breasts. As his mouth caught one of her nipples and slowly began to suck that he was interrupted by Hermione.

" What are you doing?" She asked looking down at him.

Pulling away he looked up at her, "Are you done with the chapter? Is it my turn to read?" Severus grabbed the book and looked down at the page she was on. "This is still your chapter. Are you done reading and ready for bed?"

Hermione nodded, "As long as we go slow I think I can handle it, you were right reading was very relaxing. I'm still a little nervous, but I think I will be alright."

"I was going slow before wasn't I? Would that be slow enough for you?"

"I guess it was slow enough, I was really enjoying what you were doing." Hermione looked down at her chest grabbing the straps she began to pull them up.

"And what do you think you are doing? I have already seen them, it's too late to cover them up. Well then I will continue with what I was doing. Would you like me to turn the lights off?"

"Yes please, but I want you to talk to me and let me know that your there."

Severus got up and grabbed his wand from his night table. "I will talk to you, not just because you want me too but I don't like it when my partner is quiet. So if I talk you talk. Nox" Severus put his wand back on his table. "You will tell me if you need to stop."

Hermione nodded, "What do you want me to do? I feel like I should help in some way."

"Nothing, I will take charge today. Next time you can do what you think might help." Severus laid down on his side next to her. "Alright I am going to kiss you, from there on it's going to be a surprise. But I don't do anything you won't like."

Hermione closed her eyes, "Alright I'm ready."

Severus leaned over and placed his lips on hers. He waited until she began to relax against him. Slowly she began to kiss back, each time making it deeper and deeper. Severus' hand moved to her breast and began to massage it before Hermione stopped kissing him and pulled his hand away from her.

"Relax, it will be alright." Severus brought his lips back to hers. Again he waited until she relaxed against him and began again. This time he moved his mouth to her breast and lightly began to nibble on her exposed nipple. His hand went to her other breast and began a slow torture of it's own. Looking up at Hermione, he saw that her eyes were closed and her mouth had fallen open a little, her little pink tongue stuck out to lick her lip every so often.

Severus smirked and began to suck a little harder, switching back and forth between her breasts; until both were hard and her breathing was staggered.

"I told you; you would like it." Severus carefully taking her nightgown off. "Now for the good part."

Hermione's eyes opened wide, "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see, or rather you'll feel." Severus picked up the nightgown and threw it on the arm chair. "I might have to hold you down a little at first."

Severus moved down her body coming to rest between her now very tightly closed legs. "Hermione please unclench your legs, if you don't let me down here I can't make you feel good." Slowly Hermione's legs began to open. Severus moved his head between her legs, breathing deeply he began his slow torture.

Hermione was shocked, she was glad Severus decided to hold her down or she might have broken his nose by now. She never thought it would feel this good. When he first started she thought it was gross. His mouth was on her and he had no problem with it, none at all it was like he actually liked doing it. Every so often he would nibble a little bit, before he would suck.

Severus smirked against her, beginning the torture again he slowly began to bring his hand towards where his head was. Carefully he inserted a finger.

"Severus…Oh..what are you..oh" Hermione moaned.

Severus enjoyed the sound she made every time he would flex his up he would hit just the right spot. Her words were no longer words, more like oh's and ah's.

"So how did you like that?" Severus brought his face up to look up at her. "I thought you would enjoy that and by the sounds you were making I see that I was right."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, "Yes, I…Oh"

Severus flexed his finger again, "What was that, I didn't understand what you were saying repeat it again."

"I really did…OH..enjoy..Oh that feels good…it" Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on her next sentence. "That feels good."

Severus stopped and pulled his finger out, "Alright, I am going to go slow. Let me know if I am hurting you badly."

Hermione nodded, "I'm ready."

Severus moved up on the bed and expectly took his sleep pants off with one hand. Moving so he was directly above her he threw his pants on the floor.

"I want you to enjoy it like I do, I am hoping this won't be a one time thing. It might hurt a little at the beginning but after a few minutes it should start to feel better. If not tell me right away and I will stop."

Hermione looked up at him, "I'm ready."

Severus took a deep breath, shifting his weight he reached down and placed himself at her entrance. He closed his eyes and began to push him self in. Getting only a quarter of the way in he stopped.

"Stop it hurts" Hermione closed her eyes as a tear began to leak out. "Please give me a moment before you continue."

Severus held himself still, reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood as he waited for her to tell him it was okay.

Hermione waited another minute before she began to squirm. "Alright you can go."

Severus began to push forward before he stopped. "I can either go fast, it would hurt more but it would also get better faster. Or I can go slow, dragging out the pain, but not making it unbearable like it could be. The choice is up to you."

"Fast, I would rather get the pain over with faster." Hermione replied grabbing the pillow with both hand and squeezing it hard.

Severus took another deep breath, he never thought she would pick the more painful of the two. "Alright as soon as I am fully in I will wait until you are ready to continue. I want you to tell me when it's alright." Taking another deep breath, he braced himself and pushed himself fully in.

Hermione put the pillow over her mouth and bit it, tears were streaming from her eyes. "It hurts."

Severus laughed lightly, "I did warn you it would, but this was your choice remember."

Hermione giggled, "I can't believe I am laying here with man bits in me and it was actually my choice…" Hermione stopped, "It keeps twitching, I can feel it."

"Well it does want me to continue, it's telling me to get a move on."

"I'm ready now, please move a little it kind of feels weird."

Severus pulled out a little before thrusting back in. "You're really tight, I might not make it as long as I would like too."

Hermione hissed a little, "I kind of can't help that." Severus dropped his hips a little and pushed her legs up higher, this change made Hermione gasp.

"What was that?"

Severus smirked, "It would seem that I found your G-Spot. It gives you the most intense orgaisms when hit right." Severus thrusted hard hitting it again.

Hermione moaned, "It feels amazing…oh please it's too much. Please."

"What do you want me to do wife." Severus stopped moving, "Unless you tell me I won't continue."

"I don't know, it feels really weird, I just want you to make the feeling to go away."

Severus smiled again, "Alright, how about we change positions. How about you on top?"

Hermione froze, "I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry I'll help you out until you get the hang of it."

"Alright I'll try it, but what if I don't like it?"

"Then we will switch again."

Hermione nodded, "Alright lets try."

Severus pulled out an laid down next to her on the bed, picking up the misplaced pillow he propped his head up. "Alright come here and straddle me. I will help you get comfortable."

Hermione got up and moved over towards him. Carefully kneeling down she lifted one leg and placed it on the other side of Severus' legs. "What do I do now?"

"Move so you are right over me and I will guide you."

Hermione moved and waited, "I can't lean up that far, sit own a little."

Hermione sat down a little and felt herself right over him.

Severus pushed up, "Alright are you ready?"

Hermione pushed herself down with out having to be told. "Yeah,"

"Yes," Severus corrected, with a fast thrust he pulled Hermione down onto him.

"Oh" Hermione gasped, "That feels weird."

"Is it a good weird or a bad weird." Severus asked holding her hips and thrusting upwards.

"It's a great weird… Oh.. that feels good" Hermione closed her eyes and moved her hips forward. "Oh.. wow I like that."

Severus hissed, "I like it too, you have no idea how good you feel."

Hermione speed up, switching from moving her hips back and forth to bouncing up and down.

Severus held on to her hips a little tighter. Now that she got the hang of it he didn't have to really do anything.

"Severus" Hermione moaned, "I think I like this now."

Severus chuckled, "I am happy you like it" His thrusts became faster, making Hermione gasp. He repeated this a few more times until he finished with a long groan.

Hermione moved her hips forward again before Severus stopped her.

"I'm done, I am sorry." Severus was breathing heavily, "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful, I actually like it now" Hermione's head fell to his chest. "But I don't think I could take any more right now, I doubt I'll be able to walk tomorrow as it is."

Severus placed his arm around her back. Rolling over so that they were both on their sides he pulled out. Grabbing his wand he did a quick cleaning spell on both of them. Putting his wand down he grabbed the blanket. "Sleep well wife."

AN:// Corny I know, but this was based on my first time. Well except the wife part. I don't understand how guys think saying how tight you are will make it more enjoyable for you… Well review or flame what ever you want to do.


	20. Never Go Shopping With A Teenage Girl

AN: There will be a Hogwarts scene at the end of this chapter. I promised I would have one. This is the typical shopping chapter with a few added characters. I hope you like it.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was late morning, she could tell by the way the shadows were laying on the floor. She stretched a little dropping the sheet as she made her way out of the bed.

"Good Morning"

Hermione jumped back into the bed and pulled the sheets up under her arms again. "Good morning, you scared me."

Severus walked over to her side of the bed and pulled the sheet down. "I have already seen them, you don't need to hide from me. Now why don't we have a shower, we need to go out a little later, I would suggest putting a slight glamour on. I need to set it up so that you can use my account for anything you need to buy."

Hermione got up, "I don't want to use your money Severus."

"It's not just my money anymore, since you decided on your own to take my name it's yours too. And when the baby is born since you decided to give it my name it will belong to the baby too."

Hermione picked up her nightgown and put it on, "Alright, but I won't spend that much I promise. I will only buy what I need, for both me and the baby."

"I never buy anything, there is so much money in there I doubt you could spend it all."

"I really don't like the idea of making you pay for everything for the baby, since it's not yours."

"You said yourself it will have my name, so it's not a blood heir but that doesn't mean I am not going to take care of it. And as far as anyone knows, you're my wife and it's my child. Now come wife we need a shower."

Hermione followed him into the bathroom. "Why don't we take turns. You go first, then I will go when you are done."

"And waste water I don't thinks so. Why are you acting shy now? The only difference from last night is that it's a little lighter and has water."

Hermione blushed she was acting childish. "It was dark you couldn't see me."

"Well think of this as a learning experience," Severus took Hermione's hand, "Come on we don't have all day to wait until you get the nerves to get into the shower with me."

Hermione sighed in defeat and behind Severus. Hermione didn't want to do this, not because she was afraid of seeing him in the shower or that she was even embarrassed. In the light all of her faults would be seen. "Severus I don't like how I look in the light. I have things wrong with me."

Severus stopped in front of the tub and began to run the water.

"Nobody is prefect. I have a lot of scars from when I was still in school and had just become a Death Eater."

"Mine are different, they are all from Malfoy. One of my legs was badly broken and there is a huge scar from where Madam Pompfrey had to go in manually and add a piece of bone to it. Then there is my stomach, I have this little pooch thing starting."

"That isn't your fault either, there is a baby inside you. Your going to gain weight there is no way around it."

"But it wasn't my choice, I didn't want this just as much as you didn't."

"You decided what you wanted to do with the baby, and you also had a choice to either marry me or leave the Wizarding world that you love so deeply. And you made your decision." Severus turned the shower on, "Now lets wash up, we can talk about this later."

Severus climbed into the water fall style shower, "Come on wife the water is prefect."

Hermione lifted her nightgown up over her head and dropped it on the floor. Taking a deep breath she climbed in.

"It's not that bad is it?" Severus asked as he went over towards the vials of shampoo he had supplied her. Grabbing his favorite one he add some to his hands; slowly he began to lather up the shampoo.

"Let me wash your hair Hermione."

Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy. Why anyone would want to wash her hair was beyond her. Shaking her head she walked under the water and let her hair get wet. After she made sure all her hair was wet she walked forward and turned around.

"I don't see why you don't like your body. It's got a great effect on me." Severus ran his fingers through her hair. "If you were not pregnant I would show you the water sports they don't show you at camp. But of course we could still do them, it's up to you. I can just do the majority of the work, and all you would have to do is hold on."

Hermione stiffened, "I don't think it's safe. I don't want to harm the baby."

Severus continued to massage her head, "It's very safe if your wizard and can do a simple levitation charm. Rinse."

Hermione walked under the water, closing her eyes she began to massage the shampoo from her hair. "Do I get to do you next?"

"Of course you can, it will be good for both of us."

"I meant your hair, I'm still thinking about your offer."

"Why do you want to wash my hair? I do wash it everyday, but I am sure your Gryffindor classmates say it has never seen a drop of shampoo."

"Because it's only fair, you washed mine now I get to do yours. It has nothing to do with school."

"If you must, I will allow you to wash it as long as you don't pick a feminine scent."

Hermione looked at the vials sitting on the shelf in the shower. "How about this one?"

Severus looked at it reading the ingredients before he answered, "It will be fine."

Opening the vial she wafted the shampoo carefully. "It reminds me of Axe."

"Ass… that's not something I wish to smell like. Pick something else, it must have gone bad."

"Axe, not ass. It's a muggle cologne, a lot of young men wear it. It's actually pretty popular." Placing her hands under the water she got them wet. Opening the vial she put a little in the palm of her hand. "Can you get your hair wet please.?"

Severus stepped under the water, rubbing his hands through it a couple of times making sure it was completely wet. Stepping out of the water he waited for Hermione.

"I can't reach your hair." Hermione said looking up at him.

Severus walked over towards the bench turning around he sat down. "Is this better?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione lathered up the shampoo and leaned over Severus' head. She brought her hands up to his hair and carefully began to massage the shampoo into his hair. "Severus what are you doing?"

Severus looked up from his place at her chest. "There were a perfect distance from me, I couldn't help myself. Is there a problem?"

"I guess…oh… not" Hermione moaned pulling her hands away. "I'm done if…oh you would… umm… rinse please."

Severus pulled his mouth away with a small 'pop'. Standing up he grabbed Hermione and turned her around her back facing the bench. "Wait here."

Severus smirked as he returned to his shower. He never thought someone else washing his hair would be such a turn on.

Hermione reached out and grabbed a towel from the basket next to the shower that kept the towels warm. Pulling it into the shower she quickly dried her hair, before wrapping it around her waist. Taking a quick look over towards Severus, who was grabbing his wash cloth from the shower caddy. She stepped out of the shower and made her way into her room. Opening her armoire she was shocked, "What the.."

"The elves must have moved your clothes into my room…why did you leave me wife?"

Hermione walked past Severus and into his room before she answered, "You said we had a lot of stuff to get done today, I didn't want us to be delayed." Opening the new armoire that had shown up while they were in the shower along with the dressing table she found her clothes. Picking up a pair of panties and a bra she began to put them on.

"Come to bed with me Hermione"

"Severus we don't have time, it's already almost noon, by the time we get ready and get to Diagon Alley it will be almost two. Tonight, if I am not tired. I promise."

Severus thought about it for a moment, "You are correct, we have a lot of things to get done. We might not get it all done today."

Severus dropped his towel and walked to his armoire, looking for something different to wear. "Have you decided if you are going to use a glamour?"

Hermione pulled her dress up to her stomach before struggling. "How come every dress I own has to be tight across the middle and push my breasts up?"

"Because Albus brought them for you and he has a thing for breasts." Severus stepped behind Hermione and helped her pull the dress up. "Or it could be the fact that you are pregnant and are going to be gaining some weight. I am sure if you weren't pregnant these dresses would fit you perfect."

Hermione looked into the mirror again, her hands automatically going towards her stomach. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Severus carefully pulled the zipper up, kissing the nape of her neck as he did. "I normally don't celebrate Christmas. It was never very Merry or Happy when I was a child. But if you want we can do the whole Christmas thing from getting a tree to having Potter over is you want for Christmas Eve. I'm sure you would like to spend some time with him over the holiday. I think I can manage him for a few hours."

Severus turned Hermione around, "And I would like anything, as long as it's not a book. It's hard to find ones that I don't have. What about you? What would you like?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "Anything really, except books. I feel that giving or receiving books means you don't really know me that well. That and clothes, I like buying my own stuff. Oh and Quidditch it bores me. How anyone could have that much fun flying around chasing balls is beyond me."

Severus chucked, he walked back towards the chair where he had thrown his shirt when he went to help Hermione. He put on the dark blue shirt and began to button it.

"What's today's date?" Hermione asked smiling.

"It's the fifth, why?" Severus asked sitting down to put his shoes on.

"Because I have to mark this day on the calendar. Severus Snape Potion's Master wears a different colour." Hermione bent down and picked up her shoes, "Well I thought it was funny."

"I need help with my glamour, since I don't have a wand I can't do it myself." Hermione looked down at the ground again. "Could I use yours? I am sure it's more powerful but I think I can manage it. I don't want you to have the magic pulled from you while I hold it."

Severus handed her his wand, "It's going to be heavy, I have been a Death Eater for the last decade."

Hermione waved the wand over her top half. Thinking carefully she pictured what she wanted to look like. Looking in the mirror she smiled.

Her hair was now jet black and fell just above her waist. Instead of the thick curls, it was straight. Her eyes were a dark green and her skin changed to an olive colour. Opening her mouth to speak she realized she had a slight Italitan accent.

"So how do I look" Hermione asked turning around to look at Severus.

"It's a great glamour, but I like the way you normally are better." Severus turned and walked towards the door. "We will apparate together, you will do your thing and I will do mine. We will met somewhere for dinner at Lady Medusa's then we will apparate to Hogwarts where I can get a tree. Nothing to big but we can pick it out together and no one will be see either of us so if your glamour falls it will be alright. I will floo Albus from the restaurant and let him know we are there. Potter might be allowed out if you would like to help us."

Hermione smiled, "Sounds like a great plan to me. I have never been to Lady Medusa's before. Don't you need a reservation to get in?"

"While you were still sleeping I flooed in the reservation. Now we have a ten minute grace period on the table at 5:30, if we show up any later then 5:40 we will lose the table so don't be late." Taking her arm he walked into the sitting room. "I got you a new wand. It's not like your old one, but this should work with your power. Its not registered so be careful with it."

Hermione looked up at him, standing on her tip toes she kissed him. "Thank you very much. I will feel better now that I have some protection." Kissing him again she dropped back down to her level.

Severus smiled and grabbed their cloaks, helping Hermione with hers he spoke. "For double apperation you have to imagine the same place. How about we do Florish and Blotts?"

"My favorite place" Hermione closed her eyes. "Alright I'm ready when you are."

Severus nodded, "Alright hold on." Closing his eyes he thought carefully on the place they wanted. Taking a deep breath they were gone.

Hermione's stomach rolled as everything began to clear up. "Remind me not to open my eyes while apperating."

"That was a foolish idea, why did you do it?" Severus asked pulling out his pocked watch.

"I have no idea. I guess I just wanted to know what it looked like."

Severus chuckled, "Alright we have about three hours until five, I want to meet up a half hour early just incase either one of us is late.

Hermione took out both her wand and her pocket watch. Saying a little charm she waited for the colour to die down before putting it back into her pocket. "I set an alarm to go off twenty minutes to five so I know when to leave where ever I am."

Severus dug into one of his cloak pockets, "This is the seal to my Gringotts account. Just show this to the cashier and everything will be automatically deducted from the account. Just sign H. J. Snape and your identity will still be yours. But that means anytime you use the seal you must sign it like that."

Hermione took the small pendent and put it around her neck. "Thank you, I'll wear around my neck so I don't lose it. I am going to start at Lil' Wizards and Me."

Severus nodded, kissing the top of her head he headed off towards Knockturn Alley and she turned towards the baby store.

AN: Alright so there wasn't any Hogwarts in this chapter, but as I stated it is coming up. I figured there would be some like 'Classy' restaurants in Diagon Alley and some kind of baby store. Where else are they going to go? There will be a character in the next chapter that everyone should know. And if you don't shame on you. I hope I didn't make either character OOC. The only one I was worried about was Severus, but you really don't know how he would be out of his house. Anyway onto the next chapter, this was long when I wrote it out so I am hoping I can get Hogwarts in this one but if not the next one for sure will have it. Anyway I am sure you are tired of reading this. Until next time.


	21. The Normal Couple Thing Getting a Tree

AN: Alright so now we get to go shopping. And I need a little help. I need a baby boy's name that begins with an "S" I have the girls name that I like, but I can't think of a boy's name that I like. So send me your suggestions and I will pick my favorite and you will be mentioned in my next AN. Anyway back to the story.

Hermione was in awe when she walked into Lil' Wizards and Me. There were so many different sets to choose from. _This is going to be hard. I don't know what the baby is so how can I pick a set. They are all so cute._

"Can I help you Madam…" a young woman came up to her.

"Snape, Madam Snape." Hermione turned and looked up at the girl. "Cho Chang is that you?"

Cho looked at Hermione oddly, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Hermione mentally kicked herself, "Umm.. probably not. My husband works at Hogwarts and when we were courting I was invited to some of the games. You were the seeker for Ravenclaw correct? You were amazing."

Cho thought for a moment, " Are you Professor Snape's wife?"

"Yes I am, we are expecting our first child. I am so excited."

"I never thought the Professor would want children, he was always so mean to us in class."

"The Professor you know is someone completely different then the man that I married."

"Alright, lets get started. Now what's the sex of the baby?"

"We want it to be a surprise, what if we do reds and greens?"

"Slytherin and Gryffindor? Were you a Gryffindor?"

"Yes I was, I was four years behind Severus. Sometimes I still can't believe I married a Slytherin."

"I bet the Professor thinks the same thing, not to change the subject but what colour wood, would you like?"

"I love dark woods, and that would go with both a girl and a boy so how about a medium oak?"

"Alright, now lets look at styles, anyone you like I can charm to be oak you just have to tell me if you want it darker or lighter the first time. I can remember it after that."

"I was thinking that the fabrics be a crème colour, reds and greens would be too dark I think. Maybe accents but not for bedding."

"Alright lets start, from cribs we will move to changing tables, to rockers, to dressers then off to clothes for both baby and mummy."

Hermione looked down at the amount she just spent. How she could spend so much money in one place at one time was beyond her. _Remind me not to let Cho design any other room in my house… My house when did I start calling it that?_ Looking at her watch she noticed she had a good hour and a half before dinner. Mentally she began a list of presents she needed to get.

Harry would like something Quidditch and maybe a new scarf set, something not Gryffindor. Dumbledore was always fun and easy, she would be able to get his almost anywhere. Severus was the problem, she had no idea what to get him.

Walking past the Christmas store she decided to go in. She had a tree to decorate for which meant new everything for it. She decided on an angel, at home she always had a star on the tree and she never thought it was special enough. Walking down where the ornaments were she stopped in front of two ornaments that screamed out at her.

They were a flask with some kind of green potion in it and a caldron with the same potions. Picking them up she put them in the basket, she would have Severus name printed on them a little later. She saw another one that she really liked, it was two snakes in the shape of a heart and it said "First Christmas Together". Picking it up she looked at it again. There wasn't any thing that said "With Love" or "Love You" on it So it was alright.

"OMG that's perfect for Dumbledore." Hermione stopped in front of a Willy Wonka ornament she found in the muggle section of the store. It was the process of making Lemon Drops. From picking the lemons to one of the workers eating a finished product. It was larger then normal and didn't seem like it would look good on a tree, but this was Dumbledore he probably would keep it on his desk or something. Picking it up she headed to the front of the store to have them inscribed and to pay for them.

Walking out of the store Hermione checked her watch again. She had a good solid half hour before she had to be at Lady Medusa's. Severus and Harry were still on her list of presents she needed to buy. Looking around she walked into Artifacts and Magic. Hoping that she would find something for either of them.

Hermione reached Lady Medusa's almost a half hour after she was supposed to meet Severus. Luckily he made sure they were going to meet up before they needed to be in the restaurant or they would have lost their table. "I am so sorry, Cho works at Lil' Wizards and Me and she made me try on a ton of clothes before she let me go."

Severus let out the breath he had been holding. "You should have given me a message. I was starting to get worried." Severus held out his arm, "Shall we eat, I'm starting to get hungry."

"Yes, I am afraid if I don't eat soon the glamour will drop and I don't need that right now." Accepting his arm she was led into the front door.

"Welcome to Lady Medusa's my name is Penelope Clearwater may I have your name please?" Penelope welcomed them to the restaurant. "It's about an hour wait. Would you like to be put on the hold list."

"No Ms. Clearwater, I have a 5:30 reservation. Look under greasy dungeon bat." Severus rolled his eyes, how could she not know who he was.

"Professor, I am sorry I didn't recognize you. I'm working a double shift today. I don't really pay that much attention to who comes in. Please follow me I will show you to your table. Katie will be your waitress, she will be around in a few minutes to take a drink order for you." Penny put the menu's down and turned towards the couple. "Would you like me to take your cloaks? I'll put them in the back so that no one can take them."

Hermione began to take hers off, "I would like to hold on to mine, I get cold really easily."

"How about yours Professor? I'll put it near mine so no one will bother it." Penny looked at her ex Professor, for some reason he still scared her. "I promise nothing will happen to it."

Severus sighed, "Alright, I won't be needing it but I better get it back when I leave or I will put up a problem."

Penny nodded, "I promise sir you will get it back. I will bring it back personally if you would like." Taking Severus' cloaks she began to make her way back to the front of the restaurant to as Severus put it harass more customers.

"Is it 'Lets annoy Professor Snape Day', all I keep seeing is ex students. It's like they all knew today was the day I was going out."

"I am sure it was just by sheer luck that they get you as their customer. I don't think any of them would be to trilled if you came out every night. You scare them, I am almost positive that they are all back there fighting about who wants to come out and take our order. Oh look shrimp cocktail, can I get that first?"

Severus laughed, "You change subjects almost as quickly as Albus changes passwords."

Hermione stopped looking at her menu and looked up to see Severus smiling. "How come there aren't any prices on this menu?"

"It's because they know that the people who come here will pay what ever price they set for them when they get the bill. Now pick what you want so that when Ms. Bell gets here she can take our order."

"Welcome to Lady Medusa's, My name is Katie and I will be your server for tonight. Can I get your drink order or do you need more time… Oh hello Professor." Katie walked up to the table pulling out a pen out of one of the many pockets of her apron.

"I will have a glass of your best red wine, and my wife will have…"

"Can I get a tall glass of water, and a tall glass of lemonade please. Oh and an order of Shrimp Cocktail." Hermione answered never looking up from the menu. "And an order of biscuits."

"Alright so it's a glass of red wine, a tall lemonade and a tall water. As for starters you want an order of Shrimp Cocktail and biscuits. Anything else." Katie repeated back, "I would also like to congratulate you on your wedding sir. I didn't know you were even seeing anyone."

"It was a fast courtship, we haven't been married that long." Severus answered looking over at Hermione who finally put her menu done.

"Katie where would the ladies room be?" Hermione asked standing up, putting her hand on her stomach she waited for Katie to answer.

"OH congratulations on that too Professor. One fire whiskey coming up… it's on the house sir so don't argue with me. The ladies room is going to be done this walk way and your first door on you left." Katie smiled at the couple. "Wow Professor that was fast, wanted to make sure you could keep her I see."

Hermione smiled and left the table, leaving Katie and Severus to their own devices.

"Yes, we were married before we found out she was pregnant. We just recently found out."

"Well I'll have your drinks out in a few minutes, and it's free fire whiskey for you sir all night. Just let me know when you need another one." Katie walked away talking to herself happily.

"You left me alone with her," Severus looked up from the menu just as Hermione made her way back to the table. "Why?"

"Because I had to pee, it wasn't my fault. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I have to use the bathroom all the time." Hermione sat down. "So have you decided what you are going to get?"

"I was thinking the shrimp and lobster fettuccini, with a side order of fried oysters. How about you?"

"I was thinking about the crab and lobster ravioli, or the shrimp tortellini. They both sound good."

"Get them both, you can always take it home for later. All you have to do is ask Pop or Krispie to reheat it for you and you'll have it in a flash. By the way where is all the stuff you brought at the baby store?"

"Oh I had them floo it all over, don't worry I wrote down the address and threw it into the floo before the stuff went through. No one knows the actual address of your house. I think Pop and Krispie have a lot to do now, since they have a nursery to do."

Katie walked by with a try of drinks. In front of Severus she put down the shot of fire whiskey and the red wine. In front of Hermione she put her glass of lemonade and a wine glass full of water with a red rose on the bottom. The glass it's self had the same symbol as the menus. "The glass is for you along with the rose, think of it as a late wedding gift. Oh please don't cry."

Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore, it was the nicest thing anyone had done for her since she got pregnant. Well besides Severus marrying her. "Thank you so much, it was so nice of you. I don't' think anyone has been this nice to me since I have found out, except Severus." Hermione grabbed her napkin and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Katie."

"Don't mention it, now why don't we get some food into you. I'm sure all three of you are hungry. I'll start with you madam, what can I get you?" Katie pulled out her pen and paper again.

"I want an order of the crab and lobster ravioli and an order of shrimp tortellini please."

"Alright, and for you sir?" Katie quickly wrote down Hermione's order.

"I want the shrimp and lobster fettuccini and a side order of fried oysters. Could I also get an order of raw oysters?"

"Would you like the plate or the tray?" Katie asked looking down at him.

"I will take the plate, that has how many on it?" Severus closed his menu.

"Six sir," Katie answered turning around to see another one of the servers bring out the biscuits and Hermione's starter. Katie quickly took it from the male server and placed them on the table in front of Hermione. Who got all excited as soon as it was down. "So you want the plate sir?"

"Yes, and could I have a glass of water also." Severus grabbed a shrimp from the glass.

"Yes sir, I'll put this in right away. If there is anything I can get for you please let me know." Katie picked up the menu's and walked back to the front to drop them off for Penny.

"Your eating my shrimp Severus," Hermione whined as she grabbed another one before he did. "If you wanted some you should have ordered some of your own."

"Hermione believe me you will be full, we will most likely have to have the rest of dinner sent home. Believe me I'm not eating them so you can't, and I didn't think you were going to hog them all." Severus grabbed another one right from under Hermione's hand. After depositing it in his mouth he picked up his shot glass, "To the baby" he said as he finished it quickly. "I think one will be enough, we still have a tree to pick out."

"Oh before I forget, I went to that Christmas store and brought a few things to put on the tree. Oh before I forget and wrap it I want to show you want I got Dumbledore, if you want I can put your name on it too." Hermione went for her cloak, putting her hand in one of the inside pockets she pulled out the red tissue paper wrapped ornament. "It just screamed Dumbledore when I saw it." Unwrapping it she handed it to Severus so he could get a better look.

Severus looked down at the weird shaped ornament, "For some reason I get the point of it yet I don't."

"Its from a muggle book, which was later made into two movies. They are making lemon drops."

Severus looked at it again, finally as if the whole thing just clicked on in his head he started laughing. "He will enjoy this, yes put my name on it too. I want to actually see him open this one usually we just get each other crazy socks."

"But you only wear black socks, what did you do with all the other ones he gives you?"

"I re-gift them, he never remembers which ones he gives me the year before, so when Christmas comes along again, he gets the pair he give me. I actually have the ones from last year ready to be wrapped."

"Speaking of wrapping, I picked up some more paper. It's just plain red, green and gold. Nothing fancy. I also picked up bows and ribbon to finish them. I have quite a few things to wrap."

"That's fine by me, I might use some later on. I still have a couple of gifts left to get. Potter, I am not sure what to get for him."

"I am sure Harry isn't expecting a gift from you, so if you were to get him one I am sure he will like it anyway. I got him a Quidditch ornament, it has his number and everything."

"I am sure he will enjoy that when he gets his own tree." Severus picked up his fork and began to eat his pasta. "I got something for the baby, it was hard since I wasn't sure if I should get something for a boy or a girl so I picked the one I thought would be fine for either sex."

Hermione put her fork down and looked over at her husband, "You didn't need to get the baby anything. It won't see this Christmas anyway."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. But by next Christmas I am sure it will be used up well. Now lets finish, I want to get the tree before it gets dark."

Hermione nodded her agreement and went back to her raviolis, which were a lot better then she thought they were going to be. After she finished those and began to move onto her tortalinii Katie came by to check on everything.

"How are we doing here? Are we going to need a few boxes to take home?" She asked looking over at Severus.

"Could you put another order of the raviolis on the bill, but I want it as a to go order. Other then that I am ready for the check, and yes we will need two boxes." Severus checked his pocket watch it was almost 7:30 already. By the time he got everything paid for and flooed both home and Hogwarts it was going to be late when they got there. As long as they both had their wands getting their tree wouldn't be a problem. Neither would be getting Potter outside, he was trying to get along with him for Hermione's sake.

"Severus I am done, I am going to run to the restroom again before we leave. Can you put this in a box for me please." Hermione's voice broke him out of his thought process.

"Yes, I'll make sure it's all taken care of and sent home. I am going to floo Hogwarts and let Dumbledore know of our arrival, and see if he will let Potter outside for a little while. Remember how big my house is when picking a tree. Nothing huge, it won't fit."

Hermione nodded before getting up from her chair, "I know severus, how can I forget this is the first time I have really been out of there for four months." Placing her napkin on the back of her chair she walked over to the restroom.

"Here you go Professor, I boxed up the ravioli for you. Would you like me to box the rest for you?" Katie put the to go boxes on the table, picking up Hermione's plate she scraped it into the box. Putting both boxes into a bag she handed Severus the bill, "If you just stamp your seal here, total it here and sign it there I will take care of the rest. Have a wonderful night, and I hope your holiday is a good one." Katie smiled and walked off towards the kitchen. She had other tables to serve and could afford to be extra special to only one of them.

Severus opened the folded parchment and looked at the total, it wasn't as bad as he thought. Signing his name he added a quite generous tip to it. Laying it down he picked up the bag and walked towards the floo. "Snape Manor" picking up some floo powder he sent the bag through. Waiting a minute before adding a little less powder to it he flooed the Headmaster, who like he thought was happy to let Harry out in the woods at night. Getting up off the floor he walked back to the table, where Hermione was standing looking around for him.

"Oh there you are, I wasn't sure where you went. Silly me I knew you had to floo the Headmaster." Picking up her cloak she began to put it on, only to be stopped by Severus.

"Let me help you, I am not used to this but I want it to be more like a normal couple. The whole helping the lady into her seat or cloak. Speaking of cloak I have to get mine from Ms. Clearwater." Grabbing Hermione's hand he walked up to the where Penny was standing. "Ms. Clearwater I need my cloak please."

Penny nodded and walked into the back room, returning quickly with Severus' cloak. "By the way it's Mrs. Weasley now, Percy and I got married this summer. Have a pleasant night, and a Happy Christmas." Penny handed Severus' cloak and bid Hermione a goodbye.

"Shall we leave for Hogwarts now?" Severus was stopped when Hermione stopped walking in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but for some reason I feel odd. Why wouldn't Percy tell his family he had gotten married? And why did Penny seem darker then normal, like she was hiding something? It might have just been me. Sorry lets go." Hermione reached for Severus' hand only to be pulled into his embrace.

"Remember side apperation, do keep your eyes closed this time? Hogwarts gates alright? Unless you want to walk for Hogsmeade." Severus leaned down and kissed Hermione right before apperating out.

AN: I'm sorry, I made that chapter probably much longer then I needed too. But it was so much fun to write. Anyway so Hogwarts first thing next chapter.


	22. A Christmas to Remember

AN: Alright the long awaited Hogwarts chapter. There will be a few surprises in here. I hope you like. I had written this chapter and the last two completely different when I first wrote them out. But for some reason when I went to type it up I didn't like how it was going so I changed them. I wanted more conflict and to open more doors. I hope they do their justice. Well anyway happy reading.

Hermione smiled as she opened her eyes, Hogwarts in all of it's beauty was covered in a thick layer of snow. Shivering a little she began to walk through the gates which welcomed her right away.

"Hey you, I thought you weren't ever going to arrive. How was dinner?" Harry asked as she stepped through them. "Hello Professor."

"Potter, remember not a word," Severus flicked his wand at Hermione who quickly lost her glamour and stopped shivering. "Hermione you're a witch, you can put a simple warming charm on yourself. Potter did you think enough to put one on?"

"Yes, actually Dumbledore put one on for me. So what kind of tree are you looking for?" Harry asked walking towards the woods. "I think it might be hard to actually find one that is small enough for your house, the ones here are huge."

Hermione smiled, "I think we can manage, I don't know what I want though. Ours at home was always fake, I was also never home to decorate it. Harry do you want to help Severus and I decorate the tree on Christmas Eve? I am sure Dumbledore can come up with something to tell Molly about why you aren't there. Please it would mean a lot to me, your like my family and I want a family Christmas. Severus already said it was alright if you wanted to come. We will do a nice dinner, and open presents and everything. It will be fun. What do you say?" Hermione grabbed Harry's hands and looked at him, tears beginning to well up.

"Hermione I would love to come, and thank you Professor for inviting me. It would mean a lot to me if I could be there." Harry gave Hermione a quick hug before his hand went down to her stomach. "How you doing in there little one? Not giving your mommy a hard time now are you?'

Hermione laughed, "No but it does like to play football with my bladder. Give it maybe a half hour and you will be able to feel it kick."

Severus walked up to them, "Are we ever going to get to this tree, I know you want to chat but until we get closer to the woods we are in eyes view of anyone who can look out a window. And unless you forgot Hermione you are supposed to be dead." Severus reached out for Hermione's hand, finding it quickly he began to walk into the woods. "Alright Hermione pick which one you want."

Harry looked around, he was a little bored. For the last forty five minutes Hermione selected four trees she liked and was now looking over them to see which one would be the best one. She kept asking for help, but both Harry and Severus decided to stay out of it. Looking back towards the castle he saw four pairs of boot prints. Standing up fast he drew his wand. "We have company guys, alright who's there."

Both Hermione and Severus drew their wands, "What do you mean we have company? I thought we were alone. Who followed you Potter?"

Ron threw Harry's cloak off, "So this is the secret you have been hiding Harry. The fact that Hermione is pregnant with a Professor's baby, and that they are now married." Ron looked over at Hermione, "You faked the whole thing didn't you, to make us feel bad for you. How could you fake your own rape and death Hermione? It's not something you just do. That's just sick, did you do it to protect your dear old Professor here. I can't wait until Dumbledore finds out about this." Ron's voice was beginning to raise. "I can't believe I ever thought about marrying you. Your nothing but a whore, how could you sleep with him."

Hermione walked up to Ron, "Ronald, how could you think I would fake my own rape? That is just horrible and I can't believe you would even think that. Yes my death I did fake, but I had to. I was a target and if I didn't do it Harry might not be as stable as he is now. Yes I married Severus, but the baby isn't his Ronald. How could it be his when we were just married yesterday. You never think do you, I got pregnant when I was raped. I was a virgin unlike yourself when I started out my seventh year, why do you have to ruin everything? I was having such a great night and now all I want to do is hex you silly. Oh I ran into Penny today, you want to know what she told me. Her and Percy got married this summer. Oops I wasn't supposed to tell you that. I guess I know why they don't tell you anything, you fucking flip out."

"That's enough Madam Snape," Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. "Severus could you please."

Severus nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand, "Come on Hermione he's not worth getting found out." Pulling her towards him a couple of times before she decided to walk away. "Weasley don't think I am letting you get away from calling my wife a whore. You will have three weeks detention with Filch starting after the holidays."

"Ron, I told Harry not to tell you. We weren't sure you could keep it to yourself. I guess I was wrong. The baby is truly not Professor Snape's. I did the ceremony myself and he didn't touch her in any inappropriate way before they were married. He did it to keep here in the Wizarding world, unless you forgot about unwed pregnant mothers, and since we don't know who the father is we couldn't ask him to let her stay." Dumbledore put his hands on Ron's shoulders, "If you take a Wizarding oath that you won't tell anyone I won't have to force you to forget. Will you take the oath Ron?"

Ron looked down at the ground, "Yes, I don't like it but I'll take it. I just don't understand why everyone hides things from me. I can keep quiet, it's just nobody ever believes it."

"Could it be the fact you get pissed before you think about things" Harry asked, placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I think you should say your sorry and really mean it this time Ron. What you said to her was beyond mean. Saying she faked her own rape, why would you even say something so hurtful?"

"Because she doesn't want anyone to know that the baby is Snape's" Ron said with a hiss. "Because he should get sacked, and thrown in Azkaban for fucking a student."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hermione screamed, throwing Ron a few feet. "I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN, I didn't want to become pregnant Ronald. I didn't want to lose my virginity to someone I didn't even know. You think I like being in hiding? Like not being with my friends. I have never felt hatred for anyone before in my life Ronald, until now. Get out of my site, I don't want to see you again until you can be nice. Not just to me but to my husband and my baby."

Every one was staring at Hermione who was now glowing, "Hermione calm down, think of the baby." Severus stepped forward, "I understand that your hurt but you have to calm down."

Hermione looked at Severus, "Your right, I need to calm down, I found the tree I want. Headmaster can we have that one?" Hermione pointed at the smallest tree in the forest. Although it was the smallest, it was still taller then Severus.

"Yes Hermione you can have that one, I'll leave you guys to your selves. Mr. Weasley please follow me. Oh and Harry when you are done here come back in, don't go running off it's not safe." Albus put his arm on Ron's shoulder, "Have a great night, I'll see you at Christmas dinner won't I?"

Severus looked down at Hermione, "How about Christmas Eve feast, that way Harry can be there too." Hermione responded with a smile, "We will exchange presents then also."

Albus smiled, "Sounds good to me, Severus don't forget to Floo me your address so that I can get there before dinner. I have quite a present for baby Snape." Pushing Ron forward, "Have a good night."

Hermione watched as they walked away, "How did I know it was going to go that way when he found out. He's always like that."

Severus grabbed Hermione arm and pulled her towards his chest. Not really knowing anything to say to make her feel better he just rubbed her back.

"Hermione which tree was it again," Harry called from where he thought the tree was. "I'll get it down if you tell me which one is the one you want."

Hermione smiled against Severus' chest, pulling back she turned and looked at Harry who was smiling by the tree he knew she wanted. "The one you are touching Harry, you did that on purpose."

Smiling Harry, "Couldn't let the Professor be the only one to cheer you up. Alright so it's this one." Carefully Harry cast a slicing hex to cut through the tree.

Hermione smiled as she finished placing the silver garland on the tree. Severus and Harry had taken great care bring the tree to the manor. First they apparated there with the tree, then Severus returned to get Hermione while Harry was left holding the tree up until they got there. Hermione was already loving this Christmas better then the last one she spent at home, her mum had been so ill she wasn't able to put the tree up or even decorate it. Picking up the box that held the new ornaments she pulled out a gold and red glass ball. "Severus come help me with our tree or I will decorate it all in Gryffindor colours."

Severus walked out of his study his arms crossed, "Why do you need my help anyway? You're a witch you can magically put all of them up with a flick of your wrist. Watch." Severus pulled his wand out and aimed it at the box.

"I want to do it by hand, it means more to me. I thought maybe since this is our first Christmas out of many together you would like to decorate our tree. But if you don't want to then it's fine by me just leave me alone." Picking out a silver and green ball she placed it on a few branches above the Gryffindor one. "Seriously if you don't want to help then go I don't want to black mail you into anything you don't want to go. I am sure I can stand on a chair to put the higher ones up." Placing the box down on the arm chair near the tree she began to pull out ornaments and place them on the tree.

"I didn't know it meant this much to you, when I was a child and came home for the holidays the tree was always allows done. I didn't think that much about it. If it means this much to you then I will help." Severus walked over and looked down into the box. "But do we really need all theses on this small tree?"

Hermione laughed, "There is an angel in there too for the top. My mum always had a star so I thought I would go for an angel because I never thought the star looked special enough on the tree. Actually I have two early presents for you I want you to put them on the tree." Hermione dug into her pockets and pulled out two little green wrapped bundles. "I thought about waiting for Christmas Eve, but I want these to be the first ones you put on the tree." Handing them to him she waited.

Severus looked at the little bundles in his hands, he had no idea what crazy thing she would have brought for him at the same place she got the crazy Albus lemon drop ornament. Carefully he began to open the first one.

"Your taking to long just rip the paper open, don't tell me you are one of those people who open it piece by piece?" Hermione bit her lower lip, "I'm so excited, open faster."

Severus smirked, he was going to keep her waiting. Pulling back one corner at a time he began to see the outline of a potion's caldron he pulled the rest of the paper off. Looking down he say the green potion bubbling in the caldron, with the name Severus Tobias Snape 2007 written across it. Next to the caldron was a flask with the same potion in it. Sitting down on the other arm chair he put the first ornament on his leg and began opening the second one. This one made him stop for a moment. "Our First Christmas" looked back up at him.

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked nervously chewing on her bottom lip. "I saw them and I couldn't resist. I hope it's not to out there that you won't like it."

"This is the best gift anyone has given me. Something that just for me, something that has my name on it besides a book. Thank you. I am have to say though your present isn't as great as this. I might have to rethink about what I got you."

"Severus it doesn't matter if your gift to me is better then this, I wanted to get you something that I thought you probably never had. Something that would make you smile, and I believe I did. So will you help me with the tree?" Hermione smiled at him, picking up her hot chocolate she began to decide what to put on next.

"Yes I will help you with the tree, let me puts theses on first. Where do you want them to go?" Severus picked up the one on his leg and stood up.

"Severus they are yours, you get to decided where you want them to go. I don't care as long as the are not on the back of the tree." Hermione picked up another ball and put it on the tree, following it went up 18 different 'Hermione Jane Granger' ornaments. "I still don't think you have a lot of anything on the tree, we need to get you more named ornaments for next year."

"No, I like these two and I don't want anymore. Plus it's nice to have your ornaments on there. Mine was always done with just silver. Everything was silver." Pulling off one of Hermione's ornaments off the tree, "What is this?"

Hermione looked and started laughing. "I forgot about that, I got that one three years ago. It's one Harry got me after the Umbridge thing. It's Gurlp holding Umbridge upside down. It makes me laugh, because when it's on the tree and the lights are off Gurlp shakes Umbridge." Hermione took the ornament from Severus. "If you don't like it I will keep it off."

"No, I find it ironic that she would get an ornament made after her. I wonder what she would say if she saw it."

"I would probably have to write lines, since that's was what her favorite detention was. I have a slight scar on my left hand from when she caught us in my fifth year doing Dumbledore's Army. I had to right so many lines by the end of the night my hand was numb. For three days after that I couldn't feel it." Hermione held her hand up to glance at it, "Yep the scar is still there. I can't believe Fudge would give her that much power. She wanted to use an Unforgivable on Harry when he wouldn't tell her where Dumbledore was. Can you believe it a Minstery Official using an Unforgivable. I don't even think I learned anything that year. I think my brain turned to mush. Sorry I am probably boring you."

"If you want to keep it on the tree then go ahead, I just didn't understand the meaning of it." Severus put his first ornament above the one that looked like a prefect badge. "This one must be from last year, isn't that the year you were made a Prefect with Weasley?" Severus looked around for another one he could tell what it was. A mirror was seen on the left side of the tree. "What about the mirror? What is that one for?"

"That was from my second year when I got petrified by the basilisk. I have another one from that year too. Harry thought it was funny when I got changed into a cat he had to by one that looked like a black cat too. Sometimes I have no idea what goes on in his head. One potion accident and you are never allowed to forget it." Picking up another ornament she looked at the tree, almost all of the ornaments she brought were already up and all of her ones from home were too. The tree was looking quite charming, when she was done she would have Severus put the angel on and with a flick of her wand the tree will be lit.

"What kind of potions accident? Those are not something to laugh about." Severus put another one on the top half part of the tree. He was actually enjoying himself but he wasn't going to let her know that. She would probably tease him for ever after that one.

"In my second year I brewed a Polyjuice potion to find out who the Heir of Slytherin was. What I didn't know what the hair that I got a hold of was that of a cat, not of a human." Hermione's eyes widened, realizing she just told her Professor that she stole from his stores.

"And we know that it can't be used for animal transformations. So it was you that stole from my stores that year. I had it pegged as Potter, but I thought it was for something else. I didn't think anyone could brew such a complicated potion in their second year. It took me till my fifth year to successfully brew it. Was is successful?"

"Yes it was, Harry and Ron looked like Crabbe and Goyle for an hour I do believe just like the potion said it would. I was in the bathroom the whole time so I don't know how long they were like that." Hermione picked up her mug again, taking a long sip. "I can't believe how long ago that was. Sometimes I don't believe I have gone through everything that has happened."

"I feel that way a lot of the time, when I started double spying I never thought it would last this long. I figured it would be over by now, sometimes I just want to stop doing both. It was a mistake taking the mark, and it was a mistake deciding to spy for Albus. I have been putting a lot of people at risk that don't need it. If they ever found out that you are pregnant and married to me you would probably be killed." Picking up the angel he reached up to put it on the top of the tree. "Alright lets light it, do you want to do the honors?"

Hermione shook her head, "I would probably blow it up, my power isn't as stable as it once was. I think you should." Hermione stepped back away from the tree.

"I am not going to blow it up, why are you all the way back there?" Severus raised his wand and knitted his eyebrows together looking at her.

"I want to see the whole tree when you light it, so I have to stand farther back." Hermione yawned. Looking up at the clock she noticed it was almost one, she had been busy all day and now that she wasn't doing anything she was realizing how tired she was.

Severus lifted his wand, after a slight flick the tree was lit. It looked like lightening bugs were lighting the tree. "I put a time spell on it. It won't be lit until about 8 and only stay lit until 2. Now I am tired so let us retire to bed."

Hermione nodded, she felt warm, like Christmas was the perfect time for her. She was happy she was able to celebrate with family this year. Her real family, her husband, best friend and her adopted Grandfather. Smiling she followed Severus to the room.


	23. Twas the Night Before Christmas

AN: Yay it's Christmas now, just this one chapter of Hogwarts then back to Snape Manor… I can't wait lol.

Ron sat in potions with a scowl, he still didn't like the fact Hermione was married, and to Snape at that. But he was starting to realize it was true that she didn't do it because she wanted to, or because he was the father. She did it to survive, that was Hermione for you. She did things that other people never would think of doing. Looking up at the board he re-read the directions for the eighth time. He still wasn't quite sure what they were making and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Snape.

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry asked, putting another ingredient into his caldron. "You haven't even been to the store room yet. I would get to work before"

"Weasley, what are you still doing reading the instructions? Class started almost twenty minutes ago. 20 points for not following directions. If I come back and still haven't started it will be more. I am sure you don't want any detentions waiting for you after the break do you?" Severus glared down at Ron, "Because I can make sure you do. NOW GET TO WORK!"

Ron nodded, Snape had the right to yell at him. He did call his wife a whore in front of him. And he did say some horrid things to Hermione. Getting up from his desk he took the list of ingredients to the store room and began to gather them. Coming back he placed them all down and prepared them. He had a potion to make, and he sure as hell was going to get it done.

"As this is the last class of the day and the last one before the Holidays lets have some fun." Professor Kat began to unbutton her robe. The class got silent. "We are going to duel today. Now I need one person to volunteer. Mr. Malfoy come to the front please." Kat placed her teaching robes on the back of her chair. Standing in front of the class in black slacks and a dark blue blouse she waited for Malfoy.

"Yes Professor," Draco smiled. "What would you like me to do?"

"Nothing your going to be the test subject. Please take off your top robe, I want everyone to be able to move freely while we do this. So everyone just in your uniform, if you are cold you won't be as soon as you are up moving around." Kat turned to Draco, "Come on you too. I won't wait that long."

Draco's eyes widened, his sleeves were rolled up inside of his robe. If anyone saw the mark he would be in trouble. Reaching into his sleeves he pulled them back down, and took his outer robe off before buttoning up the cuff of his shirt. "Alright Professor, what do you want me to do now?"

"In order to get out of here today you have to be able to defend your self against seven out of ten spells that I or your partner shoots at you. If by the time the class is over you are a few short I want a half parchment on every spell that you missed." Kat aimed her wand at Draco, "Lets start with something easy. Stupify."

Harry had defended himself against all the spells they used. He was the only one. Ron missed two and Neville missed three. He was happy he didn't have to write a paper over Christmas. "So where are you headed Neville?" Harry asked, he never really knew where Neville was going for Christmas.

"I'm headed to Grams, I'll spend the day there on Christmas and meet up with Ginny at the Burrow for dinner. I believe Grams is bringing some kind of pudding. That's all she makes by her self anymore." Neville pulled out a little box, "Harry I have to go soon would you put this at Hermione's grave for me please. It's a little something that I got for her. I wouldn't like it even in death if no one remembered me, just put a little spell on it when you put it down. I'll see you guys later. Thank you Harry." Neville took off towards the common room.

"Are you going to give it to her?" Ron asked, stopping in front to the Fat Lady. "You can always bring the box back and spell that."

"Yeah, I think he would like it better if she actually had it instead of it sitting in front of an empty grave. 'Polyjuice Potion'" Harry spoke to the Fat Lady. "I have to hurry up. I'm going with Professor Snape in about an hour. And I have a few things left to pack." Walking into the common room, Ron stopped him.

"I have a gift for Hermione too, would you give it to her for me?" Ron looked a little embarrassed. "I am not sure if she will like it or even accept it, but I saw it and thought of her."

"I will give it to her, but you have to let me get upstairs. I can't be late Ron, if I don't go with Snape I have to wait until tonight to go with Dumbledore." Harry began up the stairs. "I will drop the stuff off on my way out tonight." Ron looked up to see Dean standing at the door to the boy's dorm.

"Your stopping by Hermione's grave? Could you drop something off for me? My mum is already here to get me." Dean held out a long red box, it looked like a bracelet box Harry had seen at a jewelers. "Alright Dean I will drop it off for you too, but I think it would be better if you did it."

"I know mate, but I didn't know my mum was coming to get me. Normally I would just take the train. That's what I thought was going to happen this time, so I thought I would have time to take it to her." Dean picked up his suit case. "Thank you again Harry and have a Happy Christmas both of you."

Ron and Harry closed the door to the room. "Here Harry, this is the gift."

Harry turned and looked at Ron. "Where did you learn how to wrap?" Harry looked down at the weirdly wrapped, soft gift. "Looks like you need more practice."

"I would never let mum teach me. It's nothing much but I thought maybe she would like it. I don't want you to be late so I will put it on the bed. I have an extra store bag you can put all the gifts in if you want so they don't get squished in your suitcase." Ron dove under his bed. Pulling out a few large sizes department store bags he looked at them closely and put the biggest one on Harry's bed. "You always seem to have a lot of gifts for people. I still don't understand why you think Percy or Fleur or Snape needs a present, but if that is where you wanted to waste your money go for it. Do you want me to put them into the bag for you?" Ron was really trying to help, he still felt bad for what he said.

"Yes would you please, I am almost done here. But I still need to get down to the dungeons before three and that in fifth teen minutes. I am never going to make it." Harry threw his pj's in his suit case and zipped it shut quickly. "Damnit I am not going to make it."

Ron handed him his wand and the bag of gifts. "Go now, I'll make your bed for you. Hurry or Snape will leave you and you know he will he might even try to leave early. Happy Christmas and I will see you in three days."

Harry smiled at Ron, he could tell this was hard on him. "Thanks, tell your mum I said hi and that I am sorry for getting pulled away a few days before Christmas for an Order assignment." Throwing on his cloak he made his way down to Snape's office.

"Your late Potter, I was getting ready to leave." Severus had the floo going and was about to step through it. "Here is the address, please go through first. I still don't see why I agreed to let you stay for three days. Your just going to be a pain in the ass, come on we don't have all day."

Harry looked at the piece of parchment, grabbing some floo powder he said the address before dropping the paper. Throwing in the powder he was gone.

Severus looked at the piece of paper on the floor. _He is getting smarter, I didn't even tell him he had to leave the address. Of course if I went first and he dropped it then, my house would be open to anyone._ Grabbing some powder he throw it in "Snape Manor".

Hermione was waiting on the other side to greet both of them. Krispie had just told her that the nursery was finished and the two guest rooms were ready for the next few days. Harry's was a dark blue and Dumbledore's was almost black, but had twinkling stars everywhere. Krispie had told her this is what his room at the school looks like. Picking up her hot chocolate she saw the floo flash green and out spilled Harry.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione put her cup down and got up from the couch. But before she could get to Harry Severus came through. Tripped over Harry and fell down. Hermione looked at the both of them and started laughing.

"Potter get off the floor, this is no way to act when in someone's house." Severus tried to get up, tripping over the tail end of his cloak he fell down on Harry again.

"I will get off, when you get off of me first Professor. You are laying on top of me." Harry pushed him self up, pushing the bag of gifts off to the side he got up leaving Severus on the floor. He waited a moment before dropping his hand down by Severus. "Come on Professor I won't tell anyone if you grab my hand so I can help you up. I am not like my father and once I help you up and then push you down again. It's alright."

Severus looked up at Harry. Had they been in school six years ago it would have scared the boy but now it didn't. Sighing Severus took Harry's hand and pushed up as he pulled. "Not one word boy." Looking over he saw Hermione holding her stomach with a pained look on her face. "Hermione what's wrong?" Moving so he was by her side he helped her down on the couch.

"I can't stop laughing…oh it hurts." Hermione took a deep breath and continued to laugh. "I thought it was bloody funny, you and Harry all tangled up. I wish I had my camera."

Harry picked up his suitcase and the bag of gifts. "Is it alright if I put a few of these under the tree?" Harry fixed his glasses and walked over towards them. "If not I will keep them in my room."

"Of course you can.." Hermione finally was able to breath. "I'll show you your room when you are ready, then all of us can go and see the nursery because it was just finished today." Hermione put her hand on Severus' knee. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, I think I may have landed wrong on my back. I am not eighteen anymore, falling like that did hurt, more then my pride is hurt. Mind if I wait here while you show Harry his room. We can do have tea, then I should be ready to get up and look at the nursery." Severus' hand made it's way on top of Hermione's, kissing her forehead he let her go.

"Come on Harry, the elves worked for a good week on this room. I think you will like it for the next few days." Hermione stood next to Harry as he finished putting some of the presents under the tree. "Harry who is that from?" She looked at the odd bundle of what looked like just paper.

"Ron, he said he saw it and even though you are mad at him he thought you would like it. I have no idea what it is." Harry put the bag behind the tree, "That's for the Burrow, please remind me that it's there." Standing up he stretched his back and looked at Hermione. "Alright I'm ready, I would like to get out of my uniform. We were dueling in DADA today and I feel gross. Show me to my room madam." Harry held his arm out and waited for Hermione to take it. Looking at Snape he waited for permission.

Severus nodded, he really didn't care what Potter did right now. His back really hurt and it was all the boy's fault. Who doesn't know how to land when going through the floo. Severus winced, pulling up his left sleeve he rolled his eyes. Pulling off his wedding band he put it on the table. Grabbing a piece of parchment from the floor he scribbled a note. Swishing his wand he was in his robes, placing his mask on he apparated out.

"What was that?" Harry asked when they had closed his bedroom door. "I'll be right back." Harry rushed out of the room with Hermione right behind him. Hermione was the first to notice it.

"He's been called, look there is his ring. He is going to be in such pain when he gets back." Hermione walked over to the table and picked up the note.

-H

Did not leave, be back tonight. Eat dinner.

-S

"What a wonderful note," Harry said reading over her shoulder.

"Yeah but it gets right to the point. He knew I would think something happened if he just left his ring there. Go get unpacked, I'll floo Albus. Your bathroom is connected to Albus' room so don't forget to lock the door. Dinner will be at six, I'll send Pop to find you then." Hermione picked up some floo powder. "Professor are you busy?" Hermione waited for his answer.

"No I am not madam Snape" Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire. "How can I help you?"

"I am coming through." Hermione picked up more floo powder "Headmaster's Office."

Hermione landed on her feet, taking a minute she stood there breathing. "I really hate flooing." Hermione opened her eyes and sat down in front of Albus' desk. "Severus got called, there was an accident when he flooed over and he hurt his back. I don't know how well he is going to be. Do you think you can come over early?" Hermione went for a lemon drop, grabbing a few she threw them into her mouth. "Where do you get these Albus I must get some?"

Albus laughed, "We will get to that later, I'll send a floo to Minerva and ask if she can take over earlier then she expected. I will let her know that Severus has been called and that is why I need to leave. Will you excuse me for a minute?" Albus got up, walking over to the floo he picked up some powder. "Minerva, are you busy?"

"Not at the moment Albus, what do you need?" Minerva's head came through the floo.

"Severus got called, and it might be a nasty night. I want to wait for him at his house, could you take over so that I can leave early?" Albus asked, looking around the room. "I wouldn't ask you unless it was of real importance."

"Albus you know I'll do it, I always do. Go get your stuff and I'll be up in a few minutes." Minerva's head disappeared.

"Lets get you out of here before she shows up, just write out your address and I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep me posted if he shows up before I get there." Albus held out a quill and parchment. "We must hurry."

Hermione nodded, grabbing both from Albus she scribbled the address down, going to the floo she grabbed some powder. Throwing it in she stated her destination, with green flames she was gone.

"Where were you?" Harry asked, as soon as Hermione made it through the floo. "You can't just leave. I didn't know you left until after I got out of the shower."

"I went to tell Albus that Severus got called, he hurt his back when he fell. And it's right before the holiday's. I hope they don't do anything too horrible. I only hope he comes back tonight, sometimes he gets called for the weekend." Hermione sat down on the love seat. "Albus is on his way over."

Harry looked at his best friend. In the last four months she changed, she was stronger now. She could be a nineteen year old girl one moment, the next a thirty year old house wife who does this stuff every day. "Hermione you going to be okay."

"Yeah, I am just a little worried. The last time he got called he was gone all weekend. It's almost Christmas Harry I hope he's not going to miss it." Hermione looked around. "Krispie can you come here please?"

Krispie popped in, "Yes Mistress?"

"Could I get two hot chocolates and a cup of tea. The Headmaster's favorite please." Hermione leaned back on the sofa. She really hated using the elves, but she didn't have the energy to go and get the stuff for herself. "And some lemon drops, like the ones in his office I would really like some."

"It seems, Hermione you have your craving food." Albus stepped through the floo. "I can't wait for Severus to find out what it is."

Krispie popped in with a tray of goodies along with the hot drinks. "Krispie has brought the items Mistress wanted." Placing the tray on the table she popped out again.

"When I finish my drink Albus I will show you to your room. The elves did a great job on it." Hermione picked up her cup, pulling the spoon out she began to drink it. "I hope he's alright."

Albus added sugar to his tea before taking a sip. "Ah perfect. Severus will put up a hard front, he won't let anything out that he doesn't want to. I am sure he will come back in one piece. Quite sore most likely, but in one piece."

Harry picked up his cup, taking a sip he realized it was just like at school. It was made the way the drinker liked it. Grabbing a Madeline he ate it quickly, he hadn't seen the Headmaster's room yet and he was interested in what the elves did to it.

"Albus are you done? I would like to show you to your room, incase you want to freshen up for dinner or unpack or something." Hermione got up off the sofa. Picking up the Headmaster's suitcase she waited for Albus to get up.

"Hermione I can carry my own suitcase." Albus put his cup down and stood up. "Lead the way Madam."

Hermione smiled, "I need to be a good hostess, plus it's not that heavy." Hermione walked down the hall, stopping in front of Albus' room. "If this is too much please let me know. I had no idea what they were doing until it was too late." Opening the door she waited for Albus to enter.

"This is just like at the castle, how did they know?" Albus sat on his bed, "Ah even down to the water bed. Severus has some great elves."

Hermione smiled, she never knew it was a water bed, "Do you need anything? I am going to have a lie down before dinner. If I stay up I'll just be more worried, I know I probably won't sleep but my back kind of hurts. Harry is in the library, if you need him. Other then that just ask for one of the elves. Snap, Crackle, Pop, and Krispie are their names." Hermione turned to leave.

"Hermione wait, I wanted to talk to you first. How are you doing with all of this?" Albus went back to grandfather mode, "I know this is a lot to take in and Severus isn't the nicest guy in the world. And that having a baby probably isn't helping anything. But how are you doing emotionally?"

"It was hard at the beginning, waking up with someone who taught you for six years. But since I do it everyday I am use to it, he's not as bad at home as he was at school. And since I only see him in the mornings and evenings it doesn't take much to get along with him." Hermione turned and looked at Albus. "The only other thing I am kind of worked up about is that this is the first Christmas without my mum. But for some reason it's not bothering me that much. I know it I should be, but she never would have understood what I am going through. Severus does, he listens when I complain about my robes not fitting or that I am hungry at three in the morning. He helped me with the tree, it meant so much to me. Strange isn't it, I am happy with Severus. I don't think right now I would have it any other way."

"That's all I wanted to know, I wanted to make sure you were doing alright. Go lay down, I'll put the presents under the tree and roam around a little. I didn't get much time to do so while I was here for the wedding." Albus opened his suitcase and pulled out an armful of gifts. "I didn't know what to get the baby so I get him everything. And I only say him because I don't like saying It about a baby." Smiling he walked into the living room humming Carole of the Bells to himself.


	24. Dumbledore the Little Kid

AN: I wanted this chapter to be just Christmas Eve and everyone opening presents. But the last chapter was so long I had to cut it in half. I haven't finished the seventh book, so this is before both HBP and DH.

Disclaimer: I am not JKR if I were I don't think this would be online, it would be in a book.

"Mistress, it's dinner time." Krispie shook Hermione lightly, "Mistress wake up please."

"MMMmm What?" Hermione opened her eyes. "What was that Krispie?"

"Dinner is ready Mistress, Headmaster and Potter are already at the table. They wait for you Mistress." Krispie pulled the blankets off of her.

"Tell them I'll be out in a moment. I want to use the restroom first." Hermione got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Hermione walked into the dinning room quite embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that, I fell asleep."

Harry got up and pulled out Hermione's chair. "Since your husband isn't here someone has to do it for you." Smiling he pushed Hermione in towards the table.

"I am capable of seating myself Harry." Hermione grabbed the spoon of potatoes, "I have been doing it for many years by myself." Scooping a large amount on her plate she passed it towards Albus. "But thank you Harry, it was very nice of you."

Harry smiled, he knew what was supposed to happen at a pureblood's house. Since his mother was a muggle born he was a half blood, which meant he had certain things he had to do in a house of Purebloods. He read up on it after the wedding, just incase Snape was into the old ways. "Your very welcome."

Dinner went by with out much talk. Albus would every so often try to make small talk. Harry would answer back but Hermione just ate her food and waited for any sound of Severus coming home.

"So when did the Headmaster come?" A voice from the door made them all turn towards it. Hermione got up from her chair.

"Severus your back. Are you alright, what can I help you with?" Hermione walked towards him. "Lets go to the room and I will help you change. And make sure your okay."

"I can barely walk, and you want me to go down the hall?" Severus looked down at her.

"I will help sir," Harry got up and walked over towards him. "I am sure you would be more comfortable in your own clothes."

"I do not need your help changing Potter." Severus hissed.

"I meant to walk sir. I know you can get dressed by your self." Harry stood next to Severus. "Lean on me and I will help you walk."

Severus grunted, he didn't want any help from Potter. Looking down at Hermione he agreed to it. "Alright, lets go I want to get out of these." Leaning on Harry they began down the hall towards his room. Hermione right behind them with a warm bowl of water and a dry cloth.

Albus excused him self from the table and went into the sitting room. Sooner or later Severus would tell him what happened. Probably after the other two went to bed. Looking down he saw a hot cup of tea and four sugar cubes waiting for him.

Harry helped Severus sit down on the bed. "Anything else you need Hermione?"

"Nope, I got it but thank for the help you just gave me." Hermione kneeled between Severus' legs and began to unbutton his cloak. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No," Severus hissed, here was his wife kneeling between his legs and he was sore as hell. There was no god for him. "I don't want to upset you."

Pushing his cloak off she began with the buttons on his shirt. "Your covered in blood, something bad happened. Is it yours?"

"No, I am not getting you involved. Could I possibly take a shower?" Severus pushed himself up so Hermione could take his pants off.

"Will you need assistance?" Hermione shook her head, she forgot to take his shoes off before trying to get his pants off. "I still need mine and if you don't think you can stand long enough to shower. I'll hop in with you and you can sit while I wash your hair." Standing up she walked towards the bathroom. Pulling the shower on she came back. "So what's it gonna be?"

"I'll go by myself. If you go in there with me it will be pure torture. Knowing your so close and naked and I am too sore to do anything will just piss me off." Getting up he walked into the bathroom. "Have Snap take care of those for me. I won't be long so stay close I might need help getting out."

Hermione blushed, she never thought that being so close to him like that would bother him. She really didn't want to make it worse. Calling Snap she told him what Severus had told her and sat down on the chair with her book.

Severus walked into the bedroom, holding his towel he cleared his throat. "I need help putting on my pants."

Hermione closed her book and walked towards the Armoire, "Which ones do you want?"

"My teaching ones, Potter is here and I don't want him to think I am any different." Severus swayed.

"Severus Harry doesn't care if you wear pajama's or not. Don't you want to be comfortable?" Hermione pulled out a pair of dark green sleep pants and the matching shirt. "Plus it's getting late, I don't want to have to help you change for bed."

Severus grunted, "Alright, I'll wear them. You'll have to help me take the shirt off before bed."

"That I can do, come on I am sure Albus wants to know what happened, plus Krispie saved you some food if you are hungry. If you hurry up I'll give you a massage to make your back feel better." Hermione offered turning from the armoire, "Alright come on I am getting tired you need to put some clothes on." Standing by the bed she waited for him.

Severus looked at her, she truly took on being a Death Eater's wife quickly. Instead of babying him like he thought she would, she bossed him around and told him what he had to do. "A massage sounds good, but after I talk with Albus. And eat, since I haven't had anything since lunch time at the school." Walking towards the bed he dropped his towel and sat down. "Alright lets get these pants on so that I can get this over with."

Hermione sat down on the floor and lifted Severus right foot up, "How come I have this feeling that you can put your own pants on?" Hermione asked looking up towards him. "You just like me being down here?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about wife." Severus smirked and lifted his left foot. "If you help me stand up I will pull them up myself."

Slipping his left foot into his bottoms she pulled them up to his knees. Standing up she pulled Severus with her. "Come on, up you get."

Severus glared at her, before shaking his head and pulling his pants up. "Alright get me my shirt. I don't think Potter could bare it if he saw me with out my shirt on."

Hermione shook her head, "Harry doesn't care, he knows this is your house and he knows not to say anything. Come on lets get this buttoned up." Hermione helped him with his shirt. Slapping his hands away when he tried to do the buttons by himself. "There you go, now go talk to Albus, I am going to see Harry and chat. I should be back before but if not I won't be long." Hermione walked out the door. "Oh and you might want your slippers, Potter might not handle seeing your feet."

Severus looked down, true to her word his feet stood there naked. Walking around the other side of the bed he found his slippers. Putting them on his feet he walked out into the hall.

Hermione knocked no Harry's door and waited for him to answer. "Harry it's me, are you there?"

"Yeah, come in" Harry called from the other side, "Sorry I am working on a paper for school."

"When's it due?" Hermione asked looking over his shoulder. "Why are you reading up on Veela's?"

"End of the year, and because that is what I chose to do. I thought of Fleur, she wouldn't have any problem talking to the class." Harry wrote something down. "I have to interview her and she has to come and talk to the class. I figured if I couldn't do werewolf because I am too close to Remus I might as well pick someone I know but not too close to. You would like Professor Kat."

"The Harry Potter, is working on a project before the day it is due? Should I write this on the calendar." Hermione looked at Harry with a small smile on her face. "I probably would like her. But I am here now so there isn't much I can do. Want to play a game of Exploding Snaps?"

Harry knocked on Severus' door, "Professor, Hermione feel asleep when I went into the shower. Do you want me to wake her up or bring her in here myself."

Severus groaned, getting up he opened the door. "I'll get her Potter, I thought it was getting late, but thought against getting her." Walking past Harry he spoke again, "Had I found her in your room asleep there would have been a problem." Carefully he bent down to get her. Groaning he stood up, "Goodnight Potter."

Harry nodded, "Goodnight Professor."

Albus smiled, it was Christmas Eve, which meant presents. He would give his kind hosts a few more minutes before he got them up. By this time next year they would have a seven month old. Throwing off his blankets he got out of bed and made his way toward Severus' and Hermione's room.

Opening their bedroom door he walked in. _Severus is going to kill me for this. But I might as well give them a head start._ Lifting his wand the light came on, "Time to get up, I'm hungry and I want my presents." Albus stood by the bed. "Come on my boy, time to get up."

Severus glared up at Albus. "What the fuck are you doing in here at seven in the morning. Go back to bed."

Hermione got out of bed and pulled her robe on. Rubbing her feet on the floor she found her slippers. "Oh… Let me use the loo first. I can't wait, Albus go get Harry up I'm starving." Tying her robe closed she looked at Severus. "Come on Severus it's Christmas. We have to get up early eat a large breakfast and open presents."

Severus groaned, throwing off his blankets he got up and grabbed his robe. Putting on his slippers he ran his hand through his hair and left for the sitting room.

"Master what should Pop make for breakfast?" Pop asked seeing Severus in the hall.

"I don't car, come up with something. Just bring me my coffee quickly." Severus sat down on the sofa and looked at the tree. Sometime during the night someone put more gifts under the tree then there was when he went to bed.

"Master Pop gave Krispie Master's coffee." Krispie put the mug down. "Mistress needs help getting dressed. Master should Krispie help Mistress or Pop?"

Severus rubbed his head, "I will go help Hermione. Go help Pop." Severus picked up his mug and got up from the sofa.

"Damn it, why can't I get this to look right" Hermione pulled the sweater down towards her stomach.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Severus asked closing the door behind him. "I thought you wanted to eat."

"I do, but I can't get this sweater to fit properly." Looking in the mirror again she frowned, "I will have to wear something else I guess." Pulling off the sweater she threw it on the bed. "What am I going to wear now?"

"Why do you need a sweater? It isn't cold anywhere in this house." Severus pulled out a pair of black pants. He took off his pajama bottoms before pulling on the pants. "I think it's a little too warm."

"It's tradition, every year since I can remember I always wore a sweater and jeans." Hermione pulled a new pair of jeans out. "It's not my stomach that it doesn't fit. It's my breasts they have already gone up two sizes, I am huge now. And I don't like how everything is tight across it."

Severus turned and looked at Hermione. He hadn't really noticed that her breasts were larger since he really didn't look at them before. "I like them, if you really want a sweater to wear I have a few that I have never worn." Severus pulled out a white shirt before Hermione stopped him.

"Wear a sweater with me? Please?" Hermione asked looking up at him. "It would mean a lot to me."

Severus sighed, "Alright but I get the green one, there is no way in hell I am going to ever wear the red one." Turning towards his closet he dug through it for a couple of moments. Stepping back he had the two sweaters in his hand.

"Severus the green one doesn't look like it's going to fit. You might have to wear the red one." Hermione took the green one, "I like the colour, it's really dark." Pulling it on she looked in the mirror. "Much better. Come on it can't be that bad."

Severus pulled the sweater over his head, turning around he saw himself in the mirror. "I look stupid."

Hermione looked at him again, "I like it, it's a really dark red and it's the perfect colour for you. Just comb your hair and don't shave and I think you will be comfortable. I am sure the others are waiting for us." Hermione ran a comb through her hair, smoothing the sweater over herself again she walked towards the door. "Come on the baby and I are starving."

Picking up his comb he ran it through his hair a couple times to get all the notes out. Rubbing his chin he debated about shaving. Looking over at Hermione who was getting antsy he decided against it. Grabbing his coffee he followed Hermione out of the room.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS SEVERUS" Albus yelled as they walked through the door of the dinning room.

"Albus what are you wearing?" Severus asked staring at the old man strangely.

"It's what the muggles call a Santa Claus costume. I saw it in a book and decided I wanted to wear it today. I want to give the presents out." Albus messed with the ball on the hat. "It's actually quite comfortable, I never would have thought."

"Morning Hermione, hope you slept well." Harry stood up and went to pull out Hermione's chair. Severus glared at him and pulled it out first. "Good Morning Professor."

"Potter, it's not even eight yet. Be quiet, at least until after breakfast." Severus pushed Hermione in and went to sit at his chair. "Remember Potter not a word."

Albus looked at Severus he never saw him in anything but school robes, death eater robes and on rare occasions like the other night in his pajamas. "I like the colour on you Severus."

Severus sat down and glared at Albus, "I do own other things, if it wasn't for Hermione I wouldn't be wearing it. I wanted the green one but it was a little small for me. Now lets eat."

Hermione was the first one done. The elves out did them selves today. There were pancakes and French toast. Scrambled, fried, and eggs benedict, with sausage, bacon and ham. To drink there was milk, orange, pumpkin, and grape juice. "I'm ready for presents."

Albus smiled and finished his toast. "Me too, come on you two are so slow." Getting up from his chair he helped Hermione up. "We will met you in the sitting room."

Severus picked up his glass, finishing his grape juice he pushed his plate away and got up. "Lets get out there soon Potter or they will open all of the gifts."

"Harry, please call me Harry when we are outside of class. Hearing you call my best friend by her first name makes me feel like a little kid." Harry got up and pushed his chair in. "


	25. Dumbledore Plus Red Suit Equals Santa

AN: Well I just acquired a new beta. And I am hoping to keep her. She seems like she is going to keep me in check. Well it's present time!!!!

When Harry and Severus opened the door leading into the living room they were shocked. Albus was sitting in front of the tree with his hat that was now twinkling on his head, and Hermione was bouncing on the couch.

"We didn't miss anything did we?" Harry asked taking a seat on the arm chair by the tree.

"Nope we were waiting for you guys to join us. But now that you are here lets start opening them. I am so excited, hurry up Severus sit next to me." Hermione stopped bouncing and looked over at him. "Come on Severus I want to open presents."

Severus shook his head and sat down next to his bouncing wife. "Alright lets get this started."

"Harry I found a present with your name on it" Albus held up the first gift from under the tree.

Harry walked past Severus and plopped down onto the love seat. "Who is it from?"

"Hermione I do believe" Albus handed over the gift. "Here is one for you Severus."

Harry opened the gift. "You couldn't forget about this could you?" Harry pulled out the Mountain Troll ornament with a wand sticking out of it's nose. "I love it, I can't wait till I have my own tree it will make a great addition to my seven other ones." Harry got up and hugged Hermione. "Thank you so much."

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"What the hell is this?" Severus asked pulling a very small pair socks out of the box. "These will never fit."

"They are baby socks Severus." Hermione leaned over to look at them. "I think they are so cute Albus. Thank you so much." Hermione took one of the blue and silver socks in her hand. Little gold stars were twinkling keeping the socks warm. "They have a warming spell built right in. How practical."

"Hermione you are next. This one is from Mr. Longbottom." Albus handed her the small box. "We will need the box back when your done so we can charm it for your grave. Mr. Thomas and Mr. Weasley also sent you one."

Hermione took the box, turning it over slightly. "He really didn't need to get me anything. To them I died, I just don't understand this." Opening the box her mouth fell open. "I love it." She pulled out the small charm bracelet. "Its got a little cat and a book. Oh it's a wand box. Severus help me put it on." Hermione moved closer towards him and held out both her wrist and the bracelet.

Severus took the bracelet and unclasped it leaning over he placed it around her wrist. "Longbottom had a good idea, now you will always have you wand on you." Clasping it together he held her hand.

"I'm next, this one is from Hermione." Albus opened the silver and gold wrapped box. Pulling back the tissue he laughed. "This is brilliant." Pulling out the Willy Wonka ornament he looked at it for a minute before looking up at Hermione. "What is it?"

Harry spoke first, "It a muggle movie and candy company. They are making lemon drops. You can either put it on a tree or I guess your desk."

"Its brilliant, it's better then the socks Severus gave me. Thank you Hermione."

" You haven't opened my gift yet, how do you know they aren't better." Severus asked looking at the headmaster.

"Because I picked them out last year for you." Albus picked up another gift. "Ah Severus this one is for you." He carefully handed him the red and gold wrapped gift.

Taking it Severus looked for a name, "Who is this from?"

"Me professor, I figured since I was going to be coming here for the Holidays that I should bring you a gift also. It is only fair." Harry took the gift that Albus was giving him. "I saw it in the store window and thought you would find it useful."

Severus looked at the gift again, shaking it hard. "I didn't require a gift Potter. I hope this wasn't bought out of pity."

"No it's not Professor, I really thought you would like it." Harry looked at the socks in his hand. "Thank you Headmaster, they are really neat."

"Just open it already Severus, I want to see what it is." Hermione moved closer to her husband.

"Alright," Severus took the paper off carefully, know it would piss off his young wife. Opening the box he took out the black silk bag and looked at it cautiously/

"You have to open the bag Severus, I don't think Harry would just buy you a silk bag." Hermione moved in closer, wanting to get a good look at what Harry got him.

Severus opened the bag dropping the items into his lap.

"Wow Severus they are beautiful" Hermione's hand went to pick one of the glass vials. "I would be careful with these Severus I bet they would break easily."

"Actually I had them spelled so that they wouldn't break. A troll could stand on one of those and it wouldn't even crack." Harry looked at the item in his hand, it was a gift from Dobby, and he had no idea what it was.

Severus picked up one of the vials and turned it into his hand. 'S.S Potion Master' was etched in the glass. Pulling his arm back he threw it against the fire place.

Hermione jumped up and ran over towards where he had thrown it, "Why the hell did you do that? You could have broken it in front of Harry that's just rude."

"I wanted to see if Potter was correct and he was." Severus replied sticking his hand out for the vial.

Hermione walked back to the couch holding the vial as if it would break in her hands. Placing it in Severus' hand she sat back down.

"Wonderful gift Severus," Albus said shaking a gift before he began to open it.

"You will most likely never hear this from me again Potter," Severus extended his hand to Harry. "Thank you."

Harry shook his hand, "Your welcome Professor."

"Hermione this one is for you from Dean Thomas." Albus handed her the blue box, "I am going to need the box from this one too."

Hermione nodded and took the box. "I never give anything to Dean. I wonder why he gave me a gift this year." Removing the lid she smiled. "It's a muggle pen." Pulling it out of the box she showed everyone.

The pen was maroon with gold accents. H.J. Granger was engraved on the side with gold. A little book sat next to her name.

"I love it, it's so simple but so personal." Hermione put the pen on the table and handed the empty box to the Headmaster. "I never want to see my grave, or any part of my funeral. I think it's just so creepy just talking about it."

"Understandable" Severus opened his yearly pair of socks. Albus was getting smart, this year his socks were black and green and said 'Snape' on them.

Albus handed Hermione her next gift. "I believe this one is from Mr. Weasley."

Looking down at the oddly shaped gift she sighed. "I didn't get him anything this year." Pulling the paper away she cried. "Crookshanks." Ripping the paper completely off she pulled out the large stuffed animal. "Oh my god, where did he get this?" A note fell from her lap where the paper sat.

Severus picked it up and quickly reading it he handed it over to her. "I believe this is yours."

**Hermione, **

**I am sorry or everything I said last time I saw you. I can't believe everyone was hiding this from me. I hope you can forgive me soon. I saw Crookshanks in the store and thought of the baby. Hope to hear from you soon. **

**Ron**

Hermione closed her eyes, tears falling freely. "Its for the baby, he actually accepts that it wasn't my fault." Cuddling the cat she placed the note on the table. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying."

Severus pulled out his handkerchief. Handing it over to her he cleared his throat. "No you shouldn't it's the holidays. There is no need to cry." Rubbing her back he waited until she stopped crying.

"Severus would you like your gift from Hermione?" Albus asked, "It quite heavy."

Hermione stopped crying at once. "Open it, open it. It was so hard for me not to tell you what it was."

"Alright give it here." Severus sat up and took the box. "What the hell is this?"

"Open it and find out" Hermione wiped her eyes. "I couldn't help it I had to buy it when I saw it."

Severus pulled the paper away. Opening the box his eyes widened. "Where did you find this?"

"In the chemistry section of a muggle used book store." Hermione moved closer, "I knew you didn't have this one."

Severus pulled out the heavy tome. "Is this the original?"

"Yes, I did the spell to check after I got it back here. I can't believe muggles would sell something so sacred in our world. I don't think they knew what it was." Hermione smiled, "Do you like it?"

Severus turned the tome over, "I love it, I didn't think this was still around."

Hermione looked down at the tome **'Potions of the Ancient World: From Early Ancient Egypt to the Medieval Times'** "I found it by accident, I was looking for a new book for me."

Severus placed the tome on the table. Turning towards Hermione he hugged her. "Thank you, it's the best gift I have ever gotten." Pulling back he kissed her.

"Severus you might want to wait we leave for that," Albus smiled up at the two.

Severus pulled back from his now pink wife. "Get on with it already Albus."

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"Hermione this is the last one with your name on it, the others are from the staff. They heard that Severus has finally taken a wife and that they are expecting their first baby. They send their best wished and hope their gifts will be accepted." Albus handed Hermione the dark green wrapped box.

"It's from me" Severus said shaking his head. "It won't be as great of a gift as you got me. I couldn't come up with anything to get you."

"Would you let me open it first? And let me decided if it's better or not?" Hermione carefully began to open the small package.

"Severus it's beautiful" Hermione pulled out a necklace with a small time turner shaped pendent. Instead of sand in the hourglass there were two stones. One was a Sapphire for Hermione's birthday and the other one was an Emerald for the baby.

"I love it Severus, help me put it on." Hermione handed the necklace over and turned around. "Severus thank you so much, it's beautiful."

Severus unclasped the time turner and placed it around her neck. "Could you lift your hair, I don't want it to get caught." He waited until she had most of it pulled up, a side for a few strands. Clasping the ends together he kissed her neck. "You may let it go now."

"Why don't we all open the rest. It will take forever if we do it ourselves." Hermione let her hair fall. "What do you think Severus?"

"I want to get this done. I would like to read some of my book and spend some time with my wife." Severus began to stand.

"Master, Pop will get gifts." Pop appeared in front of the tree. "Master should sit with Mistress."

Sitting back down he crossed his arms across his chest. He was in a bad mood again. His hair was a mess and he still had yet to shave. Plus the sweater was making him hot and sticky.

After another hour the whole room was covered in wrapping paper and baby items.

"Do we really need all this stuff?" Severus picked up a pack of baby spoons. "The baby won't be able to use them until well after next Christmas."

"Molly though we could use them. I want to put everything away, but I am so tired. I just want to take a nap." Laying her head on Severus' lap she dozed off.

"Hermione wake up…. Miss Granger there is no sleeping in my class WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Severus glared down at Hermione. "Miss Granger do not make me repeat myself."

Hermione's eyes popped open and she sat straight up, "I'm sorry Professor. It's a little warm in here and I couldn't help it." Her eyes closed again, and her hand went to her chest. "Severus that was mean. What time is it anyway?"

"Six you have been asleep almost all day. We need to prepare for dinner." Severus helped her up. "The elves cleaned up the room, but only put the baby clothes in the nursery. They left it for you to put away after dinner."

"I can't wait, I still haven't seen it yet. I waited for you to return then we just got so busy we didn't have time to see it." Hermione stretched. "I will be at dinner in a few, I need to use the restroom and change my shirt I am really warm in this." Kissing Severus' cheek she walked down the hall towards their room.

"Professor, I hope I'm not going to piss you off. But you seem less stressed and more relaxed. And actually sir your less scary when you are at home. I was a little worried when I was told Hermione was going to be living here and that she was going to be married to you . But I can see now that it might be good for both of you." Harry smiled, "She should be on her way back soon, I will see you at dinner." Harry walked into the dinning room and sat down in his chair to wait for his hosts to arrive.

"Severus could you come here please?" Hermione called from the bedroom.

Severus made his way into their bedroom, "Yes Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him through the mirror, she had changed into a dark plum blouse that was low in the front showing off just a little of her skin. A large pink ribbon lay in her hands. "Could you tie this for me? I have never been able to tie anything behind me, hence the t-shirts and button up shirts. I can't stand ribbons. I don't understand why every maternity dress shirt has to have a ribbon. It is as if they want your stomach to be on display."

"That is why you should have brought Wizarding robes. They use less bows." Quickly he tied up the ribbon. "Lets eat, then our guests will leave. We can do what we want after they are gone." Kissing he back of her neck he stopped and moved towards her ear, giving it a little nibble. "I still have a thank you in mind. Just you and I." Giving her ear a gentle suck he pulled back. "Alright lets get going." Extending his arm she took it with a smile.

"Dinner is served wife."

AN: Since I have never been pregnant and am not right now I am using what my cousin tells me about hers. She is about five months now so she is helping me out a lot.


	26. More Cravings

AN: Another Sex Scene… Yay…. On to the magic.

Hermione turned the water off and stepped into the tub. "Vanilla cake? I can't believe he made bath oils that smells like cake."

"I'm coming in to take a shower. " Severus peeked through the door, "Or would you prefer I wait?"

"Its fine if you come in. I love this smell, can you make more? Such as shampoo and lotion?" Hermione asked sliding deeper into the water. "I want cake now."

Severus walked into the bathroom and looked over at his wife. "I will work on them tomorrow." Turning the water on in the shower he began to undress. "Do you need me to dim the lights?"

"No it's prefect in here." Hermione turned and looked at him. "Krispie brought me cake and milk."

Severus chuckled, "So the cravings begin. At least it's something some what normal." Pulling his sweater and undershirt o he bend down to pull off his trainers. "I hope that is the only one you get."

Hermione looked at her husbands back. "That's a nasty bruise, is that where you hurt your self the other day?"

"Yes, that is where I hit my back on something when Potter tripped me." Pulling off his belt he turned and looked at her. "I'm surprised it actually bruised."

Hermione closed her eyes when she saw him beginning to unbutton his pants. "Harry does make a great door stop. I have tripped over him a couple of times at Head Quarters."

Severus stepped into the shower standing in the hot water. "I hope you had an enjoyable holiday."

"It was wonderful. I am so happy that Harry was here. Thank you so much, I know you don't like him very much."

"He is starting to be more adult like. He may surprise me one day. And maybe one day we will see eye to eye."

Hermione laughed, "You mean you will call him by his first name?"

"Probably not, but I will however play chess with him. But only if he asked me."

"You call me by my first name."

"You are my wife it would be strange to call you Snape all the time."

"Your right it would be weird." Hermione grabbed a towel from the shelf and stood up. " I am really tired." Wrapping the towel around herself she stepped out of the tub grabbing the plug with her toes.

"I still have a present for you wife. You better not fall asleep, I don't understand how you are tired you did sleep all day."

"I will try, but I can't promise you anything. It was too warm in the tub, it made me tired." Hermione dried herself off and hung her towel back up. Pulling her robe out of the closet she pulled it on. Walking towards the nursery door she spoke. "I will be in the nursery if you need me."

Opening the door she stepped into the nursery. As the door shut behind her the light came on.

"It's prefect" Hermione smiled and began to walk around the room. The elves had done a wonderful job. The room was a light gold colour with light green accents. On the far wall was the dark brown crib, made up with the light green and yellow fabrics. Above the crib was a mobile made with plastic potion vials and books.

On the smallest wall was the changing table. Again it was dark brown with the light green and yellow fabrics. The dresser stood right next to it. Hermione carefully opened the drawers and the small closet that was connected to it. There was a lot of baby clothes in it already. Some were the ones she brought when she went out and then there were ones she had never seen before. Pulling out a green dress robe her brows knit together. She couldn't figure out where they came from.

"They were my baby clothes. I thought since we don't know the sex of the baby we might be able to use them. I have plenty, up until my first year of Hogwarts. After that I didn't wear that many different outfits. Kind of like now. Would you like me to help you put the rest away or would you like to do it yourself?" Severus stepped behind her placing his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione smiled, "If you really want to help I would like it." Turning towards him she smiled again. "Thank you again for a wonderful Christmas Severus it meant so much to me." Standing up on her tiptoes she kissed him passionately.

Severus was taken back, Hermione never started anything. Shutting his brain off he kissed her back. Pulling back slightly he whispered, "Better not start anything your not willing to finish wife."

"Never said I couldn't finish it now did I?" Hermione looked up at him. "We have five months to finish this. So what was that gift you had for me?"

Severus didn't have to be told twice, he picked her up and began to make his way to their room.

"Please don't drop me" Hermione pull back slightly from the kiss sending a worried look up at her husband.

"I won't" Severus deposited her on the bed. "Now should I dim the lights wife?"

Hermione blinked from her spot on the bed. "I don't care, Severus please."

Severus growled, "As you wish," crawling on the bed he moved over her. Leaning down he took control and began.

Hermione kissed him back, lightly licking his lower lip. Carefully she continued as she waited for him to respond.

Her eyes widened as he opened his mouth and took control of the kiss. His tongue fought a small battle with hers.

Hermione pulled away, her mouth going to his ear. Sucking on it carefully she began to nibble.

"Hermione I would be careful about what you do. You don't want me to lose control." Severus brought his mouth down to her neck and began to kiss it.

Hermione bit down lightly and began to suck harder. Pulling away she whispered in his ear. "Maybe I want you to lose a little control."

Severus groaned and thrusted forward. Pulling himself away he move down her chest. Pulling her nightgown up and over her head. "I happen to like your breasts like this. They are more sensitive this way." Severus brought his head down and attached it to her right rose coloured nipple, his hand went onto her lonely left one. Sucking strongly he smirked when her back rose off the bed.

"Severus…" Hermione eyes closed tightly, "Your right."

Severus sucked hard as he pulled away with a pop. "I was right about what?"

"They are more sensitive this way, why did you stop?"

"Because I wanted to know what you meant. Believe me I am on my way back down."

Severus switched sides and began his slow torture on the other one. Sucking hard and then pulling back.

"Severus I want to pleasure you this time. You always do it for me." Hermione breather out.

Severus pulled away. "Not this time, I wouldn't make it to help you finish. Next time I will let you do what ever you want."Standing up he began to take his pants off. "Shall I move on?"

Hermione placed her thumbs into her knickers and wiggled out of them. "I'm ready," All the nerves she had the last few times were gone.

Severus got back onto the bed. "The true Lioness had finally appeared." Moving between her legs, his hand went down to her center first. Carefully he inserted two fingers, and began to pump them a little. "Seems like you are indeed ready."

"I have been ready all day, I can't seem not to be" Hermione blushed.

"Seems your body had decided what you want, I believe wife that I am a craving now."

"Argh…please just…. I don't know I just need you now."

Severus brought his hand up, licking his fingers clean he moved forward. "This might sting a little, your body is still not used to it yet. Let me know if you need me to stop." He pushed forward a little, stopping as he felt her shake.

"Please" Hermione's eyes opened and she looked at him. "I need you."

Severus smirked, pulling out he readjusted himself, he pulled back and thrusted fully into her. Pausing he waited.

"It feels different this time." Hermione pushed her hips towards him. "Keep going."

"Do you think you can handle a little more?"

"I am willing to try it." Hermione wiggled, "Please."

Severus placed her legs on his elbows and leaned above her. "Tell me if you can't handle this." Severus pulled back and thrusted hard.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione shirked.

"Is this alright? Should I stop?" Severus groaned out not letting up.

"Yes, it's" Hermione's hands went to his back. Her nails began to make crescent shapes in his back almost to the point of drawing blood. "Don't Stop."

"I won't, don't worry" Severus pulled back farther and thrusted harder.

"Damn" Hermione groaned her eyes closed and her breathing quickened.

"Your almost there aren't you. I can feel it you have to let go."

"I don't know how" Hermione bit down onto Severus' shoulder.

Severus thrusted harder, shifting her legs he went deeper with every thrust.

"Shit, I can't let go." Hermione moaned, "Severus help."

"I am doing all I can" Severus groaned out, "there isn't much I can do it's up to you now." Pulling out he thrusted hard and deeply.

Hermione's nails went into his back. "I can feel it, what do I do?"

"Just. Let. Go." Severus thrusted between each word. "If your don't soon, I am going to finish first."

Hermione pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts. "Oh god." Hermione's eyes closed tightly. She felt like she was falling, gripping Severus' shoulders she cried out his name.

Severus waited as she came down from her climax. Giving a few more deep thrusts he finished. Dropping her legs he fall on top of her.

"Wow, that was amazing" Hermione breathed out. "Im sorry about your back. I don't know what got into me."

"I believe that was me" Severus smiled. "And believe me wife I take those marks with pleasure and pride."

"I can't believe you just said that." Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Well it is true I was in you, actually I still am."

"Severus…."

"Yes Hermione"

"Your heavy, get off."

"I believe I already did that too" Severus chucked, "The getting off part." Pushing himself off of her he rolled onto his left side and laid down next to her.

"Thank you, I don't know why I needed you so badly.

"I have no idea, but if you have the need again please come and find me. I will be more then happy to help with your cravings."

"Speaking of cravings, I wonder where I can get some lemon drops." Hermione's eyes closed moving up the bed she wiggled under the covers. "But right now I just want to sleep."


	27. Twas the Night Before Valentine's Day

AN: After a few months of trying to figure out where my story needed to go and my muse coming back to me I have the next chapter for you.

Christmas turned into New Years which slowly turned the day before Severus' least favorite holiday, Valentine's Day.

_What the hell am I going to get Hermione? I am not the flower and candy kind of person and a book is not very personal. _Slamming his hands on his desk he stood up. Stalking around his office a little Severus grabbed his coat and took off towards his study. He would have to do a little investigation into what to get his young wife. Throwing some floo powder into the hearth he growled out his location and he stepped inside.

Hermione smiled as she walked into the living room. There in a big pile on the floor were over a dozen red and pink envelopes.

Sitting down on the floor in front of the fireplace she began to open the Valentine's. After reading each one she carefully copied each one of them. Summoning a large envelope, she placed all the copies into it before she sealed it and sent it through the fire, back to the Headmaster.

Pressing down on her hands she tried to push herself up. "Damn it" Hermione cursed. Ever since she hit the six month mark everything became a chore. She put on a little over 15 pounds already and she still had three months left. Krispie feed her everything she though of. It was taking its toll on her body by adding more weight everywhere. Trying to push herself up again, and again she failed. Crossing her arms she just sat there.

"Are you done pouting on the floor? Dinner is ready and the elves are afraid to come and get you." Severus appeared behind her.

"Severus you scared me? How did you get here?" Hermione asked turning herself around on the floor.

"Well I tired the floo, but since it was in use I apperated to the back yard. Then I walked into the house through the back door. We do own one you know, I don't have to floo everywhere."

Hermione tried to push herself up for the third time, and again she failed to get up. "It's not funny, get over here and help me."

Severus closed his mouth and smiled, "Alright give me your hands. When I pull up, push with your feet."

"I know what to do Severus" Hermione snapped, after being pulled up tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped, I can't control myself anymore." Wiping off her skirt she walked down the hall. "I'll be back in a little I have to use the restroom."

Severus sat down in his chair before he looked across the table. Hermione was putting her napkin in her lap with a smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"I was just thinking about how crazy it's going to be at Hogwarts tomorrow." Hermione grabbed a biscuit before she continued, "with it being Valentine's Day and all."

"For once I will not be there; Albus gave me the weekend off to spend time with my wife. So the little hellions might make it through the day with out losing points. Unless of course they get caught doing something really stupid."

Severus looked at his wife, who was playing with her food, a yawn breaking through the bites she took.

"Hermione if you are so tired why don't you go to sleep. I will get Krispie to save some of this for when you wake up." Severus reached across the table to hold her hand.

"You need to get as much sleep now as you can. Your body is wearing it's self out to keep up with the baby's needs."

"Maybe your right" Getting up from her chair Hermione looked at Severus. "I guess I will see you later. Good night Severus."

"Sleep well I will be in shortly."

"Take your time. I will probably be sleeping by the time you get there anyway."

"As I said I will be there shortly. I am going to finish eating, and after that I will take a quick shower."

"Alright," Hermione walked towards Severus. Leaning down she kissed him gently.

"Sleep well, wife" Severus kissed back. "You are too tired to offer anything. You better stop before you are ahead of yourself."

Hermione smiled, "I will stop since you asked me too. But I enjoy kissing you and I don't always want sex when I kiss you." Kissing his forehead she said her goodnights and walked out of the dinning room.

Severus shook his head before cutting another piece of steak and placing it in his mouth. Chew quickly he swallowed and stood up.

"Krispie put Hermione's food into the cooler. If she wakes up hungry let her eat that unless she asks for something else."

"Master, Krispie will do what Master asks." With a snap of her fingers Hermione's food disappeared. "It is done Master, Pop starts shower."

Severus nodded before pushing his chair in. "You may finish for the night, sleep well." Walking down the hall he saw that the nursery light was on. Opening the door he looked in and smiled slightly.

Hermione was sitting the on the glider with a pair of headphones on her head and a larger pair over the large swell of her stomach, a blue I-pod lay next to her hand on the arms of the glider.

Severus walked over and carefully pulled the headphones off her stomach. Placing them on his head he listened carefully to the music Hermione had chosen to share with the baby. Closing his eyes he listened to the opera music.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked opening her eyes. "It's from my favorite opera."

"It's decent, I am just glad to see that it is not the Weird Sister or something to that nature. Lee does not need to listen to that." Severus pulled the headphones off his ears.

"Lee?" Hermione glared at him. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Lee is a unisex name, I do not believe that we should call the baby 'Little Snape' or 'Baby Snape' or it. That and those words are not in my daily vocabulary." Severus looked down at his wife. "What opera did you say this was from again?"  
"It's a muggle opera called, The Phantom of the Opera. I would love to see it, it's playing in Muggle London for the remainder of the month." Hermione stretched as she turned off her I-pod.

"Is that what you want for Valentine's Day? I am sure I can get tickets" Severus put his hands in his pants pocket. "I could not figure out what to get you, I thought about dinner but I wanted to give you something else. You eat everyday."

"I would love to, but I don't have an evening gown. They don't sell them for huge pregnant women in Diagon Alley. And I can't wear dress robes since it is a muggle thing." Hermione followed Severus into their room.

"I will deal with the tickets tonight; tomorrow we will make a trip to muggle London to buy you a dress." Severus pulled his shirt off, and proceeded to get ready for bed. "Get to bed Hermione, I will be ready shortly."

"Alright already, thank you so much for this Severus." Hermione kissed him. "Don't stay up too long you've been up longer then I have."

"It will not take long; it is just an owl away. I will be in after I send it out." Severus kissed her on the forehead before he placed his hand on her stomach. "Go to sleep wife, Lee is probably already sleeping."

Hermione yawned again as she began stripping her clothes off, "What time do you want to get up in the morning?"

"Whenever we wake up, the opera isn't until late evening so we have almost all day." Severus walked out the bedroom door. "My tie is a royal blue colour."

"Thank you Severus, let's leave here at noon. We can do lunch in a muggle café either before we go get my dress or after. Were do you want to eat dinner? Do you want me to make reservations for a certain time and place?" Hermione climbed into bed.

"I will take care of the reservations; all you need to do is sleep. I will see you in the morning."

Hermione woke up before the alarm went off. Getting out of bed she grabbed some muggle clothes and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she began her day.

Ring…Ring….Ring… Severus opened his eyes and looked over at the time making the horrible noise that woke him from his sleep. It was Hermione's old alarm clock that Albus had sent over from Hogwarts. It was one of those old wind up clocks that made a horrible ringing noise.

As quickly as he could he got out of bed and hit the alarm; careful not to break it. Looking around the room he noticed Hermione was no were to be seen. Shaking his head he walked into the bathroom and began his shower. Cursing to him self he called for his elves. He told them that he was to go into muggle London and needed clothes that would be alright to wear.

Sitting down at the table he noticed two flat rectangle shaped red wrapped gifts at Hermione's end of the table.

"Oh good morning Severus, I didn't hear you come in. I wanted to do something special for you since you are giving me a wonder gift. So I made breakfast for you, I hope you like French toast and scrambled eggs." Hermione walked in carrying a plate of golden brown French toast and a bowl of pale yellow fluffy eggs. Under her arm was a bottle of syrup. "Krispie is bringing your coffee and the butter; I didn't have any more hands."

Severus stood up and took the food away from her before he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "It's fine, I normally do not eat a large breakfast as you well know. And I thought we were going to be eating when we got to London."

"I was hungry, plus I would rather get the gown first. I don't know how long it's going to take to find one I like. Plus there are so many places to eat there, I wanted you to decided, we could do the Jack the Ripper tour if you want, or look around the old muggle used bookstores. You find so much interesting wizard stuff there." Hermione sat down.

"Hermione you're rambling, let's eat so we can be on our way." Severus took the butter and syrup and began to prepare his breakfast.

Hermione looked at her husband. He truly looked muggle, he was wearing khaki pants with a black button up shirt and shiny black dress shoes. His hair was pulled back with a simple hair tie, and on the back of the chair hung a heavy black blazer.

"I really didn't think you could manage to be muggle. You really surprised me and you look amazing."

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." Severus took in his wife, she was wearing a empress waist shirt of a royal purple with a black knee length skirt, on her feet she wore knee high boots with very little heel to them.

"Thank you, it's hard to look and feel nice when you're pregnant. I am glad you like it." Hermione ate her breakfast in silence. After she finished eating she grabbed her coat and apperated with her husband.

AN: Please read and review. I have the chapters typed already and will be posting them at least once or twice a week.


End file.
